Running Backwards
by diablosflame
Summary: Fujino Shizuru runs an antique store in the small village of Fuuka. When a Samurai shows up, trouble follows her and the town is swallowed into the storm surrounding Kuga Natsuki. Can Shizuru save Natsuki from the life that she was born into?
1. Chapter 1

The Day We Met

Nestled in the mountains north of Kyoto, the village of Fuuka was enjoying a peaceful day. The village was small, only around eight hundred villagers including those who lived in the outlying farms. The main export of the town was rice, making it one of the wealthier villages so close to the city. It was also a hub for travelers and traders passing from Ryukyu to the countryside and even as far as Edo.

Only a few shops littered the road that bisected the town, one of them was an antique store owned and operated by Fujino Shizuru, a collector and purveyor of all kinds of objects from weaponry to furniture to old books. The building was an old style, single story machiya, though the years had not been kind to it. The storefront looked weather beaten, the symbols that once said 'Fujino' were now barely visible. Several items stood in the windows including an old naginata that had found it's way into her collection.

The store was somewhat empty at the moment, Shizuru was busy selling an antique futon to a lovely couple when she heard a commotion outside. Several men ran past the door, yelling and screams could be heard from outside. Soon after the sounds of steel and firearms meant a battle was being fought. The couple ran further into the store, but Shizuru ran to the door, grabbing the old naginata on the way.

Outside she found two samurai, one lay on the ground, his armor torn and blood pooling around his body. The other wore no armor, but a dark blue kimono stained red with blood, long dark hair and a shapely body told that it was a woman. Her sword lay on the ground beside him, red with blood, just down the street five soldiers lay dead from wounds inflicted by this very weapon.

The woman was shouting at her friend, Sakomizu by the sound of it, to get up and run. He was coughing up blood, by the looks of it he wouldn't make it through the night. He grabbed her hand and told her he was sorry, so sorry that he couldn't protect her. With tears in her eyes she told him that he had protected her, and that she would in turn save him.

By that time several of the locals had come out of their homes. She turned to them, then to Shizuru, her green eyes wet with tears. She shouted for someone to help him, for a doctor or anybody. Miss Sagisawa, the local doctor, ran from her clinic to help along with a few of the locals. She knelt beside the dying Sakomizu, and immediately asked for a few of the local men to help her carry him into her office.

Shizuru returned the naginata to it's place then approached the scene. As she neared her, Shizuru noticed a few things that she had missed at a distance. The sword that she had assumed the woman had been given, had a sheath and was belted at her side along with a wakizashi. The fact that she carried a daisho clearly marked her as Samurai. _What is a Samurai doing here?_

She also noticed that not all of the blood on her kimono belonged to another. Blood seeped from two wounds, one where she had been shot in the right shoulder, the other a bayonet stab to the right side. Shizuru approached the woman, who stood as they carried Sakomizu off to the infirmary. The woman turned to look at her and she bowed low before her. "You seem injured as well, Miss. Shouldn't you go with them?" The woman turned her head and started walking towards the dead soldiers in the road and spoke with a husky voice that flowed like silk, a voice without mirth or remorse, "These bodies need to be moved, or we will draw the attention of the daimyo's men."

Shizuru followed close behind, "You're injuries require care, Miss." The woman didn't turn to face her, "I must keep moving, with or without Sakomizu." Shizuru waved over a couple of the local men and, at her request, they started moving the bodies off of the street. The Samurai woman turned to look at her. Shizuru grabbed her hand and nearly pulled her towards the infirmary, "The sooner your injuries are taken care of, the sooner you can leave."

Shizuru drug the Samurai woman through the doors where they could hear Dr. Sagisawa hard at work on Sakomizu. She pulled her into a room and motioned for her to sit on the chair, which she did. Shizuru pulled out some herbs and a mortar and pestle, then started mashing them into a paste. Once she finished, she sat across from her and asked her to remove her kimono. She hesitated, but started to remove the belt, carefully laying her daisho against the wall beside her. After she had removed the kimono from her upper body, Shizuru began applying the salve to her shoulder wound, which appeared to be a minor injury.

Shizuru noticed the way the woman would flinch every time she would touch her, as if she was unused to physical contact. _Yet she slew five men in the street and countless before coming here, I'm sure. A warrior priestess._ She finished applying the healing paste to her shoulder, then grabbed the bandages beside her. Slowly she wrapped up the woman's shoulder, never once did she flinch from pain.

After Shizuru was done with the shoulder, she asked her to see the other wound. The woman scowled as she peeled her kimono away from the wound in her abdomen. Upon inspection, Shizuru noticed that the blade had missed anything vital, but she would have to stitch it shut. She turned to retrieve a needle and thread, "I'm going to have to stitch this wound," she said turning back to her patient, "it may hurt a bit." The woman shook her head, "Just do it."

To her credit, the woman didn't flinch when the needle pierced her skin, not the first time nor any time after that. When she had finished, Shizuru rubbed some healing paste on the wound then bound it as she had the shoulder. When she leaned forward to wrap the cloth around her torso, she noticed the faint smell of lavender.

After the wound was bound, the woman re-dressed, grabbed her daisho off the wall and placed it comfortably in the belt at her side. Without so much as a word, she left the room. Shizuru followed after her as she found the room where Sakomizu lay. The doctor was washing her hands when the woman walked up to the bed.

"Your friend will live, and so will you, I see." She studied the wrapping on the woman's shoulder. "Well done, I see Miss Fujino took good care of you." The woman looked at Shizuru questioningly, "Fujino?" Shizuru smiled as she bowed her head slightly, "Yes, Fujino Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Their eyes met for mere moments, the woman looked away. "I am grateful to you doctor, and to you Miss Fujino. You have saved our lives. Yet our being here puts your village at great risk. If he cannot move soon, then I must continue on without him."

Shizuru stepped forward, "It would be wise to rest, then, at least until his fate is known. I can offer you my place to stay, if you wish." The Samurai looked down at Sakomizu who was unconscious and sweating profusely. She stood and grunted from her own injuries. "I won't get far like this, I suppose I must stay here, " she said through gritted teeth.

The Samurai entered Shizuru's shop and looked around at all the odd bits of antique furniture and decoration. She was immediately taken by the naginata Shizuru kept by the door, when Shizuru followed she noticed the woman's interest. "This is a beautiful weapon." The woman remarked before she tested the edge, then withdrew her hand with an unimpressed look, "It is in disrepair."

Shizuru kept walking through the store. "It is an heirloom, given to me by my father, but I don't know how to care for it." The Samurai woman studied the weapon a bit more, when Shizuru motioned for her to follow she grabbed it and took it with her.

The living rooms in the rear of the store were tastefully decorated, Shizuru started moving the shoji around to create another partition for the woman to sleep in. From a closet she withdrew a spare futon, "You can sleep here." The other woman merely nodded as she removed her daisho and set it on the floor, sitting cross-legged beside it. She withdrew a whetstone from a sleeve and set to sharpening the naginata's edge.

Shizuru started a fire in the cooking pit, "What are you doing?" The woman did not look up, "A Samurai's weapon is her soul. You should take better care of yours." Shizuru's voice rose, "A fugitive telling me to care for my soul. In my own house no less. A fugitive who won't even tell me her name." She still didn't look up, "...Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki."

Shizuru put a pot of water over the fire to boil, "I didn't know women could become Samurai. In all the texts I've ever read, only men were allowed the privilege." She spoke in a softer voice to Natsuki who still sharpened the weapon in her lap. Natsuki's voice grew sultry, "We can't. With my brother and father dead I am the last of my line. It is my father's sword I carry. His honor. It is why I arrived in your town this morning, and why those men attacked. Sakomizu was my guardian, but now it seems even he has left me." Natsuki set the naginata against the wall, replaced the whetstone in her sleeve, and left to her space, lying down on the futon with her back to the door. Shizuru called after her, "Will you eat?" She received a sultry reply, "I have no appetite." The rest of the night passed in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day We Hurt

Shizuru awoke in the early morning and brushed the remains of sleep from her eyes. She gathered the necessary energy and willpower to leave her bed and was brushing out her hair when she remembered the dark haired Samurai whom she had allowed to stay. Shizuru knocked softly on the shoji between the main living area and her sleeping area, receiving no response. Softly she opened the door just enough to look inside, and found the room was empty. The futon had been replaced and it appeared as if the room had never been occupied.

_She must have left sometime in the night. I hope she finds what she's looking for._ Shizuru put on her best kimono and sat behind the counter with a copy of The Three Kingdoms that she had been reading for the past month. _A kingdom long divided must unite, long united must divide. I wonder if that applies to people as well._ The front door opened and in walked several well-dressed ladies. Shizuru greeted them before returning to her book. The door opened again, only this time two gentlemen dressed in military uniforms entered. "Excuse me, are you the owner of this establishment?"

Shizuru stood, placing her book on the counter, "I am. Fujino Shizuru," she bowed her head, "how may I assist you gentlemen." The eldest removed his hat and bowed as well, the younger didn't instead choosing to get straight to the point. "Several ronin were known to flee in this direction from the city. We must find them. They are dangerous criminals and must be apprehended." The elder replaced his hat and grabbed the younger man's head, forcing it into a bow. "Forgive me, Miss, he is young and does not yet know the meaning of respect. He is correct, however, in that we seek two ronin who have fled after killing several of the daimyo's men. One of them may have been a female, though there are conflicting reports on that matter, the other was most definitely male. We are asking all the townsfolk if you happen to see anything unusual to contact us immediately "

Shizuru's face showed no surprise at the news, she knew Natsuki had killed before, and she must have had her reasons. "I have seen nothing out of the ordinary, though I will keep my eyes open." The younger man shot an angry look at the senior, who responded, "That is all we ask. Thank you for your time." All three bowed again before the two men turned and left the store. _Wherever you are, Natsuki, I hope you're safe._

Outside the store the two men walked down the road, the younger still fuming, "I think she was lying." The senior man looked at him, "What proof do you have that she was?" The younger man shrugged, "A hunch." The senior chuckled before placing a hand on his partner's shoulder, "If we were Samurai, you could have just cut off her head. Isn't that what this struggle is all about. To get away from such barbarism and become a more modern country. A country of laws not ruled over by some brute with a sword." The younger man removed the senior's hand from his shoulder, "That barbarism is our culture, our history. Should we so lightly abandon what has worked for the past century because others think us cruel, or barbaric? Their history is not so dissimilar."

The senior placed a hand on his chin in thought, "True, but people are not as they used to be. If the growth of the Americas has taught us anything, it is that people are ready to be freed from the grip of tyrants, and at the end of the day these Samurai are more tyrants than heroes. Many have put down the sword and have made themselves useful as governors and diplomats. Those who hold to the old ways of war, these are the ones who cannot adapt and do the only thing they know how. They fight, and they die rather than accept the truth, the world no longer needs warriors."

The two men walked quietly, the silence only broken once, "I still think she's hiding something."

It was past midday and the last of the customers were leaving the store. Shizuru had set to reorganizing the books on the shelf when a familiar kimono entered the store. She still carried the daisho at her side, her dark hair knotted, her clothes stained. Shizuru turned to face her, "I thought you had gone." Natsuki shook her head, "Sakomizu still breathes. I should like to stay until he has passed or recovered, if that is alright." Shizuru smiled, "Of course. This house has been empty for quite sometime, and I do enjoy the company." She gestured towards her clothes, "Though you could use something new to wear. There's a tailor not far from here, let's go see what she has."

Shizuru finished closing the store and was prepared to leave, Natsuki still carried her swords. "Natsuki, could you leave your swords here, please." Natsuki clutched her sword tighter, "These swords are..." Shizuru cut her off, "I know. Earlier two uniformed men were asking about two ronin, you and Sakomizu I presume. I think it would be better if you didn't look the part." Natsuki's face grew terse, "I don't care..." Shizuru cut her off again, "I do. Please."

Natsuki's face changed expression several times in as many seconds, from confusion to fear to outright anger. Finally she withdrew the daisho from the sash of her kimono and set it roughly on the counter. Shizuru placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know how much this means to you. Thank you." She gave Natsuki a tender look before opening the front door.

Natsuki followed after her into the street. After Shizuru locked the door, they walked together down the street. "Thank you for lying for me. I would hate to bring more trouble to your town. To you." Natsuki looked down at the ground as she walked. Shizuru responded coyly, "I am a bit shocked to find out that a dangerous killer has been staying in my house. I must start sleeping with one eye open then." Shizuru chuckled and Natsuki gave her a light shove, "Shut up." Shizuru feigned falling over, "Ara, she's attacking me already. I should have listened to those men."

Natsuki's face reddened, "Shut up, I didn't attack you." Shizuru feigned tears, "Now she's yelling at me, like salt in the wound." Natsuki's face grew still redder, "That's enough." Shizuru started laughing and Natsuki soon joined her. "It has been years since I've laughed so easily, and with a dangerous fugitive stranger no less." She said the last part with a wink, Natsuki stopped in front of a building. The sign read Sugiura Fabrics. "Is this the place?" Shizuru took in a deep breath before reaching for the door. "Yes. Midori is quite spirited, do not be alarmed."

Inside, Midori's shop was very similar to Shizuru's only, instead of antique furniture and books, clothing and fabric lined the walls and covered the tables. Also, Midori's greeting was far more energetic. "Hi Shizuru, long time no see. Why don't you come into my shop more often. It's good to see you. Oh, and who's this? You look lovely, though those clothes are a bit worn. You would look good in dark colors, blues and purples. I can see it now." Without cause or provocation, Midori ran off to the backroom, leaving a speechless Natsuki and smiling Shizuru behind. "I warned you, but she's always come through for me. She's a dear friend."

Midori flew out of the back room with a new dark purple kimono and practically wrapped it around Natsuki, who balked at the incredulity of the action. Without a word, she shoved Natsuki into a partition to try it on. When the shoji closed, Midori stood next to Shizuru and spoke softly, "That's one of the Samurai who caused all that commotion yesterday. Youko told me." Shizuru nodded, "Did she mention the other, Sakomizu?" Midori's face fell, "She mentioned that he's not going to make it through the week. What are you doing with her?" Shizuru smiled at Midori, "I think that she could use a friend right now, and I know I could use one." Midori shoved Shizuru playfully, "What am I now, a stranger?"

The two women were laughing when Natsuki left the changing room, two pairs of eyes admiring her. "Stop staring." Shizuru openly admired her, "That is very becoming. You almost appear like a lady." Natsuki frowned, "Not funny." Midori eyed her thoughtfully, "I don't like the shoulders, I have another one." Midori walked to the back and Natsuki pulled uncomfortably at the fabric. "You two seem close," she spoke barely above a whisper. "Midori and I..." Shizuru hesitated, "were not welcomed to this community. We are outcasts, so to speak." Natsuki looked puzzled, "Why?" Shizuru gave a fake smile, "That's close enough, for now."

Midori returned with a similar outfit, only larger, "You have broad shoulders, this cloth should fit better." Natsuki entered the changing room and Midori sidled up to Shizuru, "She's nice." Shizuru raised an eyebrow and Midori smirked at her, "Like you haven't noticed." Shizuru's voice fell a few degrees, "How's the good doctor been, lately." Midori's face showed her anger clearly, "You shut up." Shizuru's voice matched the intensity of the moment, "Then mind your business."

Just then Natsuki emerged from the changing area and Midori gushed over her, "Now that kimono is handsome on you." She looked back at Shizuru, "I told you, dark colors suit you." Shizuru smiled back, all the tension of the previous moment aside, "She does look lovely. Why some man may just take her home on the way back to the store." Natsuki crossed her arms, "They wouldn't if I still had my daisho." Shizuru stifled a laugh, seeing the Samurai pout was new and exciting, "It's okay, I'll protect you." Natsuki huffed and Shizuru laughed, "If you are satisfied with that one, we should get back to check on your friend."

Natsuki grabbed her old kimono and found her money bag, Midori waved it away, "You can have it. Call it a favor for an old friend." Natsuki walked to the door and Shizuru embraced Midori, "Thank you." Midori returned the embrace, "Be careful."

The sun was setting and the world was filled with oranges and reds as they walked back to the infirmary. Natsuki entered, Shizuru decided it would be best to leave her alone and went home. She set water to boil for tea and it had just boiled when Natsuki entered the room. She appeared resolved, but not somber and she once again wore her daisho, "He still breathes." Shizuru steeped the tea while Natsuki sat across from her. The silence persisted for several more minutes before Shizuru asked, "Where do you intend to go, when you leave here?"

Shizuru strained the tea and poured two cups, handing one to Natsuki, "I don't know." She took a long sip from her cup, "I'll do what any Samurai should do, wander until I die, I suppose." Shizuru grew somber and spoke in barely a whisper, "You're not even a..." Natsuki stood quickly and threw the ceramic teacup to the ground, shattering it and spilling tea over the floor and on Shizuru's face. She glared daggers at the light haired woman, her fists and teeth clenched and she growled, "Don't you **FUCKING** say that." She practically ran to her room and slammed the shoji shut behind her.

Shizuru wiped her face and retrieved a broom to sweep the shards of cup from the floor. She tried to fight them, but the tears came unbidden to her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Guys and Black Eyes

Natsuki awoke in the early morning, far sooner than anyone in the village, excepting Dr. Sagisawa. She yawned and stretched, grabbing her daisho from the bedside and placed it in the comfortable spot in her belt. She left the room and noticed no indication of her previous nights tantrum. _Stupid woman. You should have made me clean it as punishment_.

Outside the store a chill wind blew down empty streets and she pulled her kimono closer to her, noticing how much warmer it was than her previous one. She walked down to the infirmary and entered, finding the room where Sakomizu lay, his breaths labored and heavy. She sat down in a chair next to him and watched him for several minutes. "Why do you still hang on?"

A voice came from behind her, "Why do you wish him dead?" The doctor entered the room and checked his breathing. "Better to die in battle, than in a bed." Youko checked his pulse, looking Natsuki in the eyes, "Foolish Samurai, you're all the same. Death is death, on a battlefield, in a bed, in the damn street it's all the same. Life is important, not death." Natsuki looked away from her, "If he dies I can leave and be free." Youko's sarcastic laughter cut through her like a cold wind, "You won't find freedom anywhere, because you carry your chains with you. Those swords, that code, your very **NAME**. These things make up your cage, and if you can't see that, you're gonna die in it. Now leave, I'll alert you if his status changes." Natsuki turned to leave, "Oh, and say hi to Shizuru for me." Natsuki flinched at the name and left.

On the way out she happened to look into the next room where two bodies lay on the floor, both of their heads lay beside them. The cuts were clean, done in one swift motion, she wondered what they had done to deserve their fates. _The truth is they probably didn't do anything._ She could only see weakness, however, and so left the infirmary without a second glance.

Two men waited for her, and approached as she hit the street, "Are you the Samurai lady, Kuga?" Natsuki nodded in assent, "The boss wants to see you." She followed them down the street, past the storefronts and into the open country around the town. A couple of miles outside the town, the road split to the right and a mile past that a farmhouse loomed in the distance. Several armed men wandered the perimeter and stood guard over the house. None paid her any mind as the men led her into the house.

Inside she noticed the ornate decorations littering the house, fine rugs and china, shelves of books in many languages, ornate tapestries hanging on the wooden frame of the house. They led her through the house and into a garden area where she noticed statuary and other signs of wealth. They approached a man sitting on a bench next to a pond, who looked up with amber colored eyes that seemed oddly familiar. He stood and both of her escorts bowed low, she made no move to do so. He extended his hand, "You must the Samurai who is causing all the fuss in Fuuka. I can see why, you are easy on the eyes. Kanzaki Reito, at your service." She stood still, her face and voice as steel, "Kuga Natsuki."

Reito withdrew his hand with a smirk, also quite familiar, "Such coldness is unwelcome outside of winter." He sat down facing her, "Seeing as your family name is now disgraced, however, I suppose I can't fault you." Natsuki growled and Reito's smile intensified, "Such fierceness. You are a daughter of warriors, that much is certain." He snapped his fingers and one of the men next to her hit her in the back of the head, her vision clouded and she fell to her knees from a pressure on her shoulders. She grabbed the wrist of the man that held her and tore his hand from her shoulder. When he retaliated, she spun him around and drew her wakizashi in one motion, setting the blade against his throat.

The other man drew a sword and Natsuki drew hers, but Reito held one hand up for them to stop. "Impressive. You are formidable, and I do have an eye for talent. Instead of fighting us, why don't you join us? We could always use more ladies in our group." His eyes traveled up and down her, "Especially ones so fetching." She tossed the man she held to the ground and sheathed her weapons, "I have not sunk to the level of you dogs." Reito laughed, "Who are you to call us dogs, now? The daughter of a turncoat, a fugitive from the empire, you are nothing." He spat on the ground at her feet, "Go, return to that Fujino traitor. In a few days, when the rest of the town has turned you into a martyr, my offer will seem far more enticing." Natsuki turned to walk away when he called after her, "Oh, and say hi to Shizuru for me." 'Damned, am I already associated with this woman.'

The walk back to town was long and dull, the wrong combination for Natsuki's running mind. _I need to apologize for shouting and breaking her cup, but how?_ She was so distracted she barely noticed the woman standing outside of her clothing shop, "Hey, Samurai girl, over here." Natsuki walked over, "It's Natsuki, not Samurai girl." Midori waved her off, "Whatever, so what was that about? I saw you get carted off by the goon squad." Natsuki shook her head, "I got to meet the local gang boss, and he made me an offer. I refused and almost killed two of his men."

Midori nodded the whole time Natsuki spoke, "I thought that might happen. You walk around brazenly wearing a sword and your gonna get noticed." A moment of silence passed while Natsuki looked at her feet, "Can I ask you something?" Midori's eyebrow picked up, "What?" Natsuki kept her eyes on the ground, "If I needed to apologize to Shizuru, how would I do that?" Midori's eyebrow rose another inch, "What did you do?" Natsuki's voice barely carried between them, "I may have shouted at her and thrown a teacup in her face."

Midori's eyes shrunk to mere slits, "So let me get this straight; she bandages you up, lets you stay in her house, feeds and clothes you, lies to the authorities for you and you break her things and shout at her." Natsuki nodded, still staring at her feet. "I should murder you." Natsuki heard a click and looked up, straight into the barrel of a flintlock pistol, "I would welcome it." The gun never wavered, "I bet you would, but you're not getting off that easy. Hold on." Midori replaced the gun at her side and walked into the store, emerging a few minutes later holding a teacup and some ice. She handed them to Natsuki, "Replace the teacup you broke, and apologize from the heart, and it had better be from the heart. She'll know." Natsuki looked puzzled, "What about the ice?" Midori's smile threatened to leave the boundaries of her face and did nothing to calm Natsuki, "That's for afterwards."

From down the street, the sounds of things being thrown around could be heard, many of the shop owners were standing in the street. Midori turned her attention towards Shizuru's store, "It's time for the show." Natsuki looked in that direction in time to see the door open and Shizuru walk outside, standing in the middle of the street facing her store. From the inside of the store the sounds of things breaking could be heard. A man walked to the door and threw a stack of books into the street while Shizuru watched and did nothing. "What is going on?" Natsuki asked Midori who merely shrugged, "She rejected Mr. Kanzaki's offer, again. Happens every week."

The sounds of breaking continued, Shizuru's face was a mask. "I'm putting a stop to this." Natsuki walked away and Midori grabbed her by the wrist, "You'll only make things worse. Shizuru is the strongest woman I've ever met. If she can't stop it, you won't stop it." Natsuki twisted out of Midori's grip, "I can't just do nothing." Midori shrugged, "Who am I to stop you?"

Natsuki stalked across the street just as the two men left the shop. Shizuru saw her and tried to stop her, but she passed her up and stood before the men, hand on her sword, "What do you think you're doing?" The larger of them, who stood a good foot and a half taller than Natsuki, crossed his arms, "This isn't your business, Samurai trash." Natsuki growled in anger and drew the sword, swinging for the man's head in one motion. He ducked and threw a haymaker that stopped just inches from Natsuki's face. Shizuru effortlessly held the man's fist, who's face turned red with the effort he had put into the strike. "Stop," Shizuru's voice was even, "nobody is going to fight you. Just do your work and leave." She released the man's hand and he and the other man walked off, "Maybe you'll change your mind next week."

Natsuki sheathed her sword and faced Shizuru for the first time since the incident, "Are you okay?" Shizuru brushed some errant dirt from her kimono, "They weren't here to harm me. Just to deliver a message." Natsuki looked confused, "What message? What is Mr. Kanzaki's offer?" Shizuru started picking up books, but Natsuki caught her wrist, "Why does this happen every week?" Shizuru looked Natsuki in the eyes, "Midori told you a lot, didn't she. Reito wants me to marry him, to take his last name and be rid of the cursed name Fujino. I refuse him, so his men tear up my store about once a week." A small silence filled the air as people returned to their businesses. The time felt right.

Natsuki pulled the teacup out of her sleeve and handed it to Shizuru who asked the question with her eyes, _What is this?_ Natsuki looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry for blowing up on you last night. After everything you've done for me I turned around and treated you like shit. You don't deserve that," Natsuki waved at the mess in the street, "and you certainly don't deserve this. I'm sorry, Shizuru." Shizuru turned the cup around in her hands. _Midori gave you this, but the words were all you._ Shizuru smiled as she cocked back her right hand and hit Natsuki with a haymaker in her right eye. Natsuki simultaneously fell on her ass threw a hand over her eye and shouted, "What the **HELL**." Shizuru smiled at her, "Apology accepted." She turned and walked into the store without a glance back.

Natsuki put the ice that Midori gave her on her face and looked back at the tall girl who smiled her evil smile and walked back into her shop. _That's why she gave me the ice._

Natsuki helped Shizuru clean up the ruined shop, putting books back on shelves, fixing furniture, setting things back in order. Natsuki was carrying some boxes from the back when she asked a question that had been on her mind since she had heard it, "You mentioned Midori and you were outcasts, why?" Shizuru was putting books on a shelf, "Midori is a half-breed, her father is American and her mother Japanese. Everybody distrusts her because of it, except for Dr. Sagisawa. As for me..." She paused, unsure of whether to continue, "after that beating I gave you I guess you deserve to know." Natsuki crossed her arms, "You didn't beat me up." Shizuru smirked at her, "I seem to remember you on the ground crying, 'Why Shizuru? Why?'" Natsuki growled, "I wasn't crying." Shizuru smiled wider, "You were like, 'Oh Shizuru you're so strong, I could never defeat you, even though I'm an emotionless warrior who makes women cry and breaks their things.'" Natsuki grew red in the face, "Shut up, Shizuru, and tell me why."

"My grandfather was Fujino Enzo, who owed allegiance to the lord of a small land just north of here. When Oda Nobunaga began conquering everything in sight, my grandfather advocated surrendering to him in order to maintain peace and avoid bloodshed. The Lord was furious, he shouted my grandfather down and cast him from his lands in exile. My grandfather gathered his wife and eldest son, my father, and set out away from the slaughter. He would eventually settle here, but the damage was done and the Fujino name would be forever branded as traitors. My father lived and died with that stigma, and now I carry it as well. So I am shown respect, but secretly despised in this place." Natsuki listened carefully, as Shizuru told her tale. Afterwards she responded, "It is wrong that you suffer for the crimes of another." Shizuru turned sultry, "What my grandfather did was not a crime. He was protecting his family, trying to keep people from dying needlessly. Due to the Samurai Code, The Lord sentenced all his people to death and my family to exile, because he was too self-absorbed to see what was good for his people." Natsuki sighed, "The Samurai have done good for many people as well. Of course there is the bad side to our code, the focus on death and fear of dishonor, but there are good things too. Honor, loyalty, determination, strength, these are values worth upholding. Worth fighting for."

Shizuru put up the last of the books, "Thank you for helping." Shizuru and Natsuki headed to the living rooms in the rear of the store. Shizuru grabbed a slice of meat from a container and placed it against Natsuki's eye, which was quickly turning black. Natsuki winced, "You're a knockout." Shizuru blushed, "What?" Natsuki turned her head embarrassed, "I mean that you hit like a wall. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Shizuru sat across from Natsuki, who held the cold meat to her eye, "My father, he insisted I be able to fight. He always said that this world is unkind to those who can't fight. I don't believe that, peace is always an option." Natsuki smiled admiringly, "Except when it's me, then peace is right out the door. I still can't see straight."

Shizuru yawned at stood up, "It has been a long, tiring day. Maybe tomorrow I'll close the shop and show you around the town. Assuming you haven't yet gone." Natsuki fell onto her back, "I'd like that." Shizuru chuckled, "That's the first time I've heard you say you like something, except for my knockout beauty, of course." Natsuki rolled her eyes at the other woman, "Good night, Shizuru."


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss Seen Around the Village

"Sakomizu died sometime during the night. It was peaceful, he didn't suffer." The doctor threw a white sheet over the patient while Natsuki stood at the foot of the table, "May he rest in peace." Youko placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I did what I could." Natsuki nodded and sat in a nearby chair. Youko washed her hands, "If I may ask, how did you and he end up here?"

Natsuki lay her head back on the chair, "He was the retainer to my father, Kuga Renzo, a high ranking official in the emperor's court. When my father came upon his...misfortune, he commanded Sakomizu to get me out of the city. We were ambushed by the emperor's men just outside of your town and Sakomizu and I were forced to draw swords against them. He died trying to protect me, and now I have no one left."

Youko chuckled, "Midori told me you had to apologize to Shizuru yesterday. The way she told it, you were on the ground crying for a while." Natsuki looked back at her with a frown, "She didn't beat me up, but has this happened before?" Youko nodded, "Yes, Midori once broke one of the vases in her store and Shizuru knocked her unconscious. Shizuru immediately forgave her for any wrongdoing, but the conversation when Midori woke up was a bit awkward. She must like you a lot to react like that, her and Midori have always been close."

Natsuki stood from the chair, "I need to leave town, the emperor's men will be searching for me." Youko walked with her to the door, "Maybe you should think about staying here, starting a new life." Natsuki and Youko walked down the hallway, she looked inside the next room, but saw no one dead or alive inside. _Must be a slow day for her._ "I think it would be best if I just left." Natsuki walked to the door and Youko held her hand out, "Good luck, Ms. Kuga. Be sure to tell Shizuru that you're leaving, so she doesn't worry and give you another black eye." Natsuki nodded, "I will, thank you, doctor."

A pair of eyes watched Natsuki leave the infirmary and head for the antique store.

Shizuru was up and waiting for her when she arrived. She saw the look on Natsuki's face and knew what had happened, "So he has passed, then?" Natsuki stood against a wall and nodded, Shizuru walked up and put her arms around her. Natsuki stiffened from the contact, but put her arms around the other woman. Shizuru held her for a minute before letting go, "So, does that mean you're leaving now?"

The look on Shizuru's face was one of sad acceptance, she knew she couldn't stop Natsuki, but really wanted to try. "Yesterday you mentioned showing me around town. I was hoping we could do that." Natsuki's heart leapt when Shizuru smiled brightly, "Of course. Walking around with a knockout like me you'll be the envy of the town." Natsuki blushed, "Don't make me regret this." Shizuru put her arm around Natsuki, "Go take a bath, and I will see if Midori has a new outfit for you to wear." Natsuki waved her hands in front of her, "No, I can buy it myself. I don't need you to get stuff for me." Shizuru chuckled, "I'm not gonna pay for it. Midori and I are friends, if she ever needs a book I find it for her, if I need something tailored she helps me out. It's no trouble, so you just go bathe and I will be right back, okay."

Shizuru left and Natsuki ran herself a bath, the hot water soothing and calming her. She let her thoughts run to the future. _I should leave, save this village the trouble. On the other hand, maybe Dr. Sagisawa is right, I could start anew here. Find a job and a house and just live. Live like an outcast, with Shizuru. Like Shizuru, dammit._

She heard the door open and Shizuru call, "Natsuki, are you here?" She called out, "I'm in the bath." Shizuru's voice sounded closer, much closer, "Can I wash your back?" Natsuki looked shocked, "No." Shizuru's voice grew pleading and the shoji slid open a crack, "Pleeease." Natsuki instinctively covered up, "No, stay out." Shizuru placed the new kimono inside the shoji and closed it, "Fine, have it your way. Here's your new clothes."

Natsuki dried off and put on her new kimono, dark blue silk with a black hakama. _A hakama?_ She opened the door into the living room, "Oi, Shizuru, what's with this outfit?" Shizuru sat behind the table with a cup of tea in hand, "Midori thought it would look good on you, and she was right. You look dashing." Shizuru stood and walked past Natsuki to the bath, "Pour yourself some tea and I'll be right out," she stood in the doorway and smiled, pulling at her kimono, "unless you want to join me." Before a red-faced Natsuki could say anything, Shizuru closed the shoji door.

Natsuki sat at the table and poured a cup of tea, sipping it sent her back into her thoughts. _Can I leave my past, my family's history, behind me. It is written that the spirit of an age is something one cannot return to. Perhaps I should let go, and find my own way. However, it is also written that one should make his decisions in the span of seven breaths. It is a matter of being determined and having the spirit to break right through to the other side. I have made my decision, I must leave._

Shizuru chose that moment to exit the bath room wearing a white Sakura print kimono, her still damp brown hair laying on her shoulders like a wrap. Her eyes found Natsuki, enveloped her like a wave, crashed into her being and shattered her glass thoughts. Natsuki was speechless. Shizuru noticed, "While I was at Midori's I got something for myself, as well. What do you think?" Natsuki struggled for words, "You're beautiful." Shizuru's smile cut through Natsuki's defenses in one swift stroke, "Let's go."

A pair of eyes watched the two women leave the store.

Their first stop was Midori's shop, just down the road. They entered to find Midori hard at work at one of her tables. She looked up, saw them in their new clothing, and immediately gushed over them. "You two look great. Didn't I tell you, Shizuru, she can pull off the hakama look. I'll bet it's comfortable, too." Natsuki nodded, "It is good to walk in, thank you." Midori chuckled, "Shizuru you look lovely, as well. Too lovely to be seen with this vagrant."

Natsuki's expression fell, "Oi, who are you calling a vagrant, huh?" Shizuru entwined her arm with Natsuki's, grabbed her wrist and silenced her, "I'm going to show Natsuki here the sights, wish me luck." Midori waved as they left her store, 'Good luck, Shizuru. Good luck.'

They left Midori's place and Shizuru led her down the street, still holding her arm. "Where are we going first, Shizuru?" Shizuru pointed with her free hand towards a building just ahead, "I thought we could eat, there's a great noodle shop right ahead." Natsuki nodded her approval, noticing that most people were watching them closely. She realized that Shizuru still held her arm, but felt no need to dislodge her, taking comfort from the contact.

Mai's Noodle Shop was a small building just north of Midori's, Natsuki held the curtain aside for Shizuru who picked a seat for them. They sat down and were greeted by the owner, a short haired woman who seemed to always be cheerful, "Hi, Shizuru, who's your friend?" Natsuki answered, "Kuga Natsuki, and you are?" Mai smiled, "Tokiha Mai," she looked at Natsuki then Shizuru, "you both look lovely today." Shizuru replied, "Thank you. She hasn't been in the village long, and I thought I would show her around." Mai responded, "Ooh, a date, huh?" Natsuki blushed, earning an amused look from Shizuru, "It's not like that." Mai exhaled, "I see, well what can I get for you?"

They both ordered the ramen, which Shizuru assured Natsuki was the best, and were enjoying some tea in the mostly empty restaurant. "Na-tsu-ki." Natsuki gave her an odd look, "What is that?" Shizuru grinned, "I'm just trying it out. Na-tsu-ki." Natsuki looked perturbed, "Cut it out." Shizuru whined, "Whyyy? I like it." Natsuki's face didn't change, "I don't." Shizuru pouted, "Well fine, ruin this for me." Shizuru feigned tears and Natsuki softened, "Stop it." Shizuru didn't and Natsuki groaned, "Shiizuruu." Shizuru sucked in a breath, "That is **adorable**. Do it again." Natsuki turned red-faced, "No, never."

When Mai returned with the food, Shizuru was desperately trying to get Natsuki to say her name again, but Natsuki staunchly refused. When she set the food down, Natsuki sniffed at it, "It smells really good." She broke a pair of chopsticks and started eating, "This is delicious." Shizuru was eating as well, "Mai's ramen is always the best."

A pair of eyes watched them eat from a corner table in a dark corner of the restaurant.

After the meal, Natsuki insisted she pay, considering all the things Shizuru had done for her recently. Shizuru didn't argue, and led Natsuki out of the town and towards the countryside. They soon arrived at the bank of a lake, Shizuru sat down on a jutting rock and Natsuki sat beside her. They sat in comfortable silence. "Are you still planning on leaving, Natsuki?" She looked out across the water and Natsuki fidgeted a little, "Yes, I can't stay." Shizuru still looked out over the water, "Where will you go?" Natsuki shrugged, "I don't know. Someplace that I can be safe."

Shizuru placed a gentle hand over Natsuki's, "You can be safe here, with me." Natsuki turned to look Shizuru in the eyes, "Shizuru, I..." Shizuru cut her off by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Natsuki couldn't react, couldn't return it or pull away. When Shizuru broke the kiss, she looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry to put this on you, but I care for you, Natsuki." Natsuki said the only word that came to mind, "Why?" Shizuru looked her in the eyes again, "Isn't it enough that I do?"

Natsuki and Shizuru returned to the store, Natsuki's mind reeling from thoughts and feelings she had never learned to process. War she understood, but the battle that was taking place was far beyond her skills. Did she care for Shizuru, and if so, could she be there for her? Would she just drag the other woman down with her, or could they help each other improve their lives. Too many questions, never enough answers. Shizuru wished Natsuki a good night and left to her room, leaving a tormented Natsuki behind.

Three men ran to report what they had seen. The storm was brewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**While I enjoy the exposition, I've been anxiously anticipating this scene. I write the talking parts okay, but I feel action scenes are my real strength. I hope you agree.**  
-diablosflame

Enter the Storm: 1

"She did **WHAT**!?" The bellow filled the small office space that Kanzaki Reito and his confederate occupied. "I've been trying to win that woman over for years now and this fugitive Samurai comes and accomplishes what I cannot. In **THREE DAYS**!" The spy turned to leave, but was stopped by a glare. "Enzo."

Another man entered, one of his retainers, "What should we do?" Reito thought out loud, "This woman. Why this woman? Perhaps Shizuru needs to see that this woman can't protect her. That this, Natsuki, is not as strong as she seems." The retainer asked, "You want her dealt with, boss?" Reito shook his head, "No. I need to do this myself, and I need her to see me beat Kuga Natsuki to death."

Natsuki awoke to an empty house, Shizuru tending to her shop for the afternoon. She left her room and a bento waited for her on the table, a small note read, 'Thought you might be hungry when you woke up. I will be in the store all day if you want to talk, otherwise I will see you in the evening. Shizuru.' _Is that woman always thinking of me? Or did she think I might just run off?_ Natsuki shrugged, "No sense in wasting good food."

She grabbed the box and exited out of the rear of the building, entering a garden that she never knew about. A koi pond dominated the space to the right of the garden, well-maintained hedges planted in a semicircle created a peaceful atmosphere. A bench sat at the epicenter of the hedge row, Natsuki sat and opened the bento. As she ate, her thoughts drifted to the kiss and what it meant.

_I have only been in this village for three days. Why does it feel like I've been here all my life. Maybe because I belong here? These people don't deserve the death and destruction that follows me, yet Shizuru still stands by me. Damn it, it would be so much easier to leave if she didn't care. Or is it hard to leave because I care?_

The bento finished, she carried the box back indoors and returned to the garden. 'Why did Shizuru never tell me of this place? It's beautiful. There must be a lot of things she hasn't told me, and I want to hear it all. I want to know everything about her. Everything.' She sat in quiet contemplation when she heard screams and the sounds of swords ringing in the air. Then a loud bellow sounded over the town, "KUGA NATSUKI!"

Shizuru heard the name from inside the store and stepped outside. She saw several large armed men waking the streets, harrying the locals and tourists alike. Down the center of the street, Kanzaki Reito brazenly walked shouting for Natsuki. "Come out Kuga, or I swear I will kill these people!" One of the men chopped down an innocent where he stood. Midori stepped out of her shop, pistols in her hands. Shizuru had seen enough.

She walked down the street towards Reito, the armed men lining the streets turned as she walked past them. "Reito, that is enough." Reito stopped and Shizuru walked to within a pace of him. "You will not harm these people." Reito's face bore a look of compassion, "Shizuru, what are we doing? Just give up this affair, give me Kuga Natsuki and marry me. If you give me a chance, I will show you that I'm more powerful than that Samurai." He spat this last word and Shizuru stood unfazed, "No, I care for Natsuki and I will protect her."

Reito laughed, "So you would choose this harlot, this..." he spoke more deliberately, "**aberration** over an honest man. This witch has blackened your soul..." Shizuru struck out with a backhand that sent Reito reeling, his ears ringing from the force of the strike. "What happened was something I did to her. I will not have you insulting Natsuki." Reito stood before her again, "Then I will take you by force, and if Kuga wants you back, she'll have to find me." Shizuru struck Reito again, this time with a closed fist, sending him to the ground. She looked into his eyes, the same color as hers, "Reito, cousin, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to **kick your ass**."

Reito stood, dropping into a fighting stance, but before he could set up Shizuru delivered a right hand to his jaw. He recovered and threw a punch back, which was deftly dodged and she struck him again with her right. For all his bluster, Kanzaki Reito was not a fighter. He attempted to strike her again, but she grabbed his wrist, turning it upwards and forcing Reito to his knees. She drove her knee upwards into his solar plexus, and when he doubled over she struck him with an elbow to the back of the head.

Reito hit the ground, bleeding from the mouth and ears. He got to his knees and spat teeth towards Shizuru, "Fujino, eh? I can't beat you, but that's what I pay these guys for. Subdue her, but do not harm her." He shouted towards some of the men around her, who surrounded Shizuru with swords drawn. Natsuki had seen enough.

Natsuki heard the calls for her from the garden. As she ran through the house she grabbed her daisho, and when she entered the shop, she found the door open and no Shizuru. She heard voices outside and crept up to the door, and in the middle of the street stood Shizuru and Reito. She could barely make out the words, _harlot, aberration, witch_. She watched Shizuru strike him, she flinched knowing full well how hard the woman could hit. She caught more pieces, _take by force_ and _come find me_ and Shizuru struck him again, this time knocking him on his ass.

Reito stood up to fight, dropping into an amateur fighting stance. The fight didn't last a minute before Reito was on the ground, spitting out his teeth. She caught none of what he said other than, _Subdue her_, and that was all she needed to hear. When the men surrounded Shizuru, Natsuki struck. She charged from the building, drawing her blade in one smooth arc, decapitating the first man she saw. A second turned too late to deflect the strike at his abdomen, slicing his stomach open. She ran her blade through his chest, pulling it out in time to dodge another strike, which she countered by cutting her enemy across the torso, he fell and two more took his place.

One man ran at Shizuru, blade out to pierce her, but she side-stepped and struck the man in the face with her palm. He turned to cut her down when a shot sounded across the battlefield. Midori had drawn a bead on the man and put him down with a single shot to the head. She drew her second pistol and fired at another man who was going to flank Natsuki. Shizuru nodded to Midori, who fired a couple more shots in Natsuki's direction, when they heard the sound of feet coming up the street.

Reito's private army stormed the town looking for their master. Finding him incapacitated at the feet of these women, their leader ordered the town cleared, civilians evacuated and the women killed. Shizuru backed up towards Natsuki who grabbed her hand as she passed. Midori ran out to them as the men encircled them, too many rifles to count pointed in their direction. Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand, "I'm sorry that it turned out like this. I should have left days ago." Shizuru leaned over and kissed Natsuki on the cheek, "I wanted you to stay, and I'm glad you did." Midori had both pistols in front of her, "Now is not the time for this romance, crap. We need a plan."

Kanzaki Reito stood behind his men, he had cleaned the blood from his face and his red eyes burned with hatred. "You fought well, Kuga Natsuki, but now it's time to face the music. Shizuru, I loved you and so desperately wanted to save you from this life. I guess, in my own way, I will be doing just that. Other girl, sorry I don't know you that well, but it looks like you picked the wrong side." He raised his hand and the men cocked their rifles, "Ready." Natsuki tightened her grip on Shizuru's hand and her katana, Shizuru mentally told her _I love you__, _Midori was pissed at being dragged into a fight she didn't belong in, her last thoughts of the doctor who had quickly become her best friend in the world. "F..."

Before the word could leave his mouth, a bullet struck him in the temple, he fell backwards. A rain of bullets struck the men surrounding the women and they turned and fled, never firing a shot in return. Lines of uniformed men marched up the street towards them. When Reito's men fled, Midori pulled Shizuru and Natsuki down the street away from the uniforms, into Mai's restaurant where most of the civilians had hidden during the fighting. The troops lined up before the eatery and their commander rode up on a white horse and unfurled a scroll he had belted at his side, "Kuga Natsuki, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of ten of the emperor's guardsmen and conspiracy to commit treason. Come out, or we will burn this town to the ground to ensure justice is done."

The military had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Enter the Storm: 2

"Sir, we have found Kuga Natsuki, sir." The Commander of the military forces looked down at a map of the surrounding area, "It is as I thought. They probably don't even realize what she is, much less how valuable. We'll need to go in quiet. Set up a perimeter and find me a good entry point."

Two men rushed off to relay the order, the spy continued, "She seems to have taken in with one of the local women. Word around town is this woman is the main interest of the local triad boss, Kanzaki Reito. There may be more than one faction involved in this, sir." The Commander looked thoughtfully towards the sky, "It wouldn't surprise me to find even more factions interested in Ms. Kuga. We need to act fast." The spy saluted and returned to his work.

Mai and her husband Tate were trying to keep everyone in the restaurant calm. The sounds of fighting were unmistakable, so when Shizuru, Natsuki and Midori crashed through the door weapons drawn she immediately pelted them with questions. "What's going on? Who's fighting? Is anybody hurt?"

Midori ran to her, "We need to keep everyone inside. The military has blockaded the town and are looking for Natsuki." The Commander again gave his warning, "To anyone inside the restaurant, if you capture and send us Kuga Natsuki, we will leave and spare your village. Do yourselves a favor and give her to us." A murmur passed through the crowd, a few whispered _Let's send her out there_ and _She can't take all of us_.

Mai approached Natsuki, who was wrapping some gauze around Shizuru's battered knuckles. "What happened out there, Ms. Kuga?" Natsuki sighed, "First Kanzaki Reito's men came and tried to kill me. Failing that they tried to take Shizuru, they failed that as well. Shizuru had beat Reito down when the triad force showed up in full. We thought it was the end until Reito got shot in the head and the military swept away the triads. Now they've barricaded the town until I turn myself in for treason." Mai looked thoughtfully at the dark-haired woman, "This sounds simple, you should just turn yourself in. We're not involved in this."

Natsuki was ready to agree when Shizuru grabbed her wrist, "No, that's out of the question." Tate walked up behind Mai, "Ms. Kuga, I don't know what's going on, but maybe it can be talked out. If you just go out there..." Shizuru immediately cut him off, "If she goes out there they'll kill her on the spot." Natsuki argued, "Shizuru, they're right. This isn't your fight, it's mine and I have to go out there and face it." Shizuru wrapped Natsuki in a hug, "Don't ask me to watch you die. I can't do it. I won't." Natsuki kissed Shizuru fiercely, with a passion that she had never felt before. Shizuru was stunned by the raw power of Natsuki's emotion.

Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru and made for the door. "I'm sorry, it has to be this way." Tears streamed down Shizuru's face, "It doesn't have to be. There has to be another way." Natsuki opened the door, "Not this time." She stepped out with her hands in the air, "I'm surrendering, let these people go." The Commander looked down at her, from on top of his horse this little Samurai didn't seem so dangerous. "Honorable, giving yourself up to save these innocents. Though it doesn't make up for what you've done." He drew a pistol from it's holster, Shizuru drew in a breath. "You know, one of the men you killed was my brother."

Natsuki's sword sliced another guard open while behind her Sakomizu was killing another. They had been running for hours and Natsuki was starting to feel tired. Sakomizu sheathed his sword and wiped the blood from his hands, "We must hurry, Ms Kuga. They will know of this soon. We must get out of the city." Natsuki sheathed her father's sword, her arms hurt from wielding it, "I am tired of running, perhaps we should stand and fight. It's what father would want."

Sakomizu grabbed her by the wrist and drug her onward, "Your father commanded me to get you out of the city. I will not fail him." He let her go and she jogged beside him down the now empty streets. "Your father would want you to live, to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be bound to his fate, to suffer for his mistakes." She didn't know at the time, but these would be some of the last words Sakomizu would say to her.

The Commander pulled the trigger, the shot catching Natsuki in the chest and throwing her to the ground. Shizuru screamed and ran from the restaurant. She ran to Natsuki's side, dodging a few errant shots fired at her and fell to her knees beside her. Natsuki looked pale and she held one bloody hand to Shizuru, who grabbed it. The Commander reloaded his pistol and leveled it at Natsuki, Shizuru blocked his shot. "Move out of the way, woman. Kuga dies here." Natsuki gave Shizuru a pleading look, _Go, save yourself_. She shook her head, _I won't leave you_. The Commander shouted, "You have until the count of three to move or I will kill you and her. One." Shizuru stayed still, eyes closed and ready for the end. "Two."

Inside the restaurant Midori was furious, "We can't let them do this. I don't know what crime Natsuki committed, but she doesn't deserve this. Shizuru doesn't deserve this." Mai opposed, "I don't know what Natsuki has done, but I know that we don't deserve to die for it. This is the only way." Tate came walked up from the back of the store, a rifle in his hands, "She's right, Mai. I don't know anything about this Natsuki, but Shizuru seems to like her and I trust Shizuru's judgment." Mai countered, "For all we know the woman is a psychopath and Shizuru is too blind to see it."

Midori shook her head, "I've been cross with her on several occasions. I put a gun to her head and she didn't flinch. I don't think she's a psychopath, I think she's a warrior." Tate nodded his head in agreement. Mai looked outside to see Shizuru crouched between Natsuki and the Commander, eyes closed and ready to die for the other woman. She sighed, "Alright, let's see what we can do."

Natsuki tried to push Shizuru aside, but she didn't have the strength. "Three." A shot fired from inside the restaurant, missing the Commander, but throwing off his aim. He missed Shizuru and hit the ground, Midori ran out quickly and, with Shizuru's help, drug Natsuki back into the restaurant while dodging enemy fire. Tate stood inside the door, he fired a shot into the crowd and pulled his head inside. Mai ran to Natsuki's side and Midori joined Tate at the door, Midori shouted out, "We're not giving her up to be slaughtered with no trial, that's not justice, that's barbaric." Natsuki shook her head, "No, you can't. They'll kill you all." Shizuru shushed her and ran her fingers through her dark hair. Mai checked the wound on her arm, "There isn't anything I can do for this. We need to get her to Dr. Sagisawa." Shizuru shook her head, "That isn't possible. Do you have any bandages?" Mai nodded, Shizuru continued, "Bring them, and hurry."

From outside came the Commander's voice, "They've made their choice. Bring up the big guns." The sounds of rolling metal assaulted them. Midori and Tate looked outside to see no less than four Gatling guns being wheeled in front of the restaurant. It took three men to move the beasts and two to operate them, one inserted the clip, the other spun the hammer. Before any of the guns could be loaded, Midori and Tate fired, taking down two of the operators. They ducked their heads back in just as a salvo of return fire sounded. "This is not good," Midori shouted into the restaurant, "we need to do something." Mai returned with the bandages and Shizuru grabbed a bottle of alcohol from a shelf. "The bullet is still inside," she told Natsuki, "I need to take it out." Natsuki nodded and grit her teeth. Shizuru's fingers entered the wound and Natsuki held back a shout. She quickly found the bullet and pulled it out, pouring the alcohol on the open wound. Shizuru bound the wound using the bandages.

Midori fired another shot and hit one of the loaders, Mai stood behind Tate, who shot another loader. "This doesn't look good, what are we going to do?" Midori, Mai and Tate ran inside as the guns spun and tore up the front of the restaurant. Mai's shout could barely be heard over the guns, "God dammit they are destroying my restaurant." The guns chewed up the wooden frames of the machiya and started piercing the wall, sending dangerous shrapnel everywhere. Midori and Tate fell back into the restaurant and flipped a table to hide behind. Shizuru lay on top of Natsuki, taking a few pieces of shrapnel to the back and Mai ran behind the bar. Midori shouted over the gunfire, "What do we do now?"

The guns stopped. Mai and Tate looked at each other and Midori ran to the door in time to see arrows strike the Commander in the back. The men manning the gatlings had also been shot with arrows. War cries filled the air as ranks of armored samurai charged the military lines. The soldiers turned and fired, but couldn't daunt the charging Samurai, armor and katana glistening in the sun. Swords flashed and blood spilled as they chopped through the military lines like paper, sending men sprawling before them. Their battle cries echoed through the town drowning out the sound of screaming men and metal. The soldiers tried forming a firing line, but were cut down by a hail of arrows from a group of archers hiding behind buildings.

The Samurai had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Enter the Storm: 3

Masashi Takeda stood at a table covered with a map of the local area, around him were several other Samurai in armor, his lieutenants. The spy barged in and bowed low before the Samurai leader, "Mr. Masashi, we have found the Kuga heir. Kuga Natsuki is hiding in a small town called Fuuka just south of here. We believe the military has recieved word of this as well." Takeda nodded, "I expected them to be well informed. I also expect they think they are a step ahead of us. Mr. Omura, how many units do we have?" The said Omura looked down at a sheet of paper, "Just over one thousand, general."

Takeda looked thoughtfully at the map, "We don't need that many. The military will move in first, try to beat us to her. If we let them make the first move, we can strike them in the back, use only a percentage of our force and drive them out of the village." Mr. Omura appeared concerned, "We risk them damaging her before we get there." Takeda smiled, "She's a Kuga, she'll be fine."

Natsuki faded out of consciousness, the pain in her chest subsided and before she knew what had happened she was lying in a garden surrounded by a hedge maze. When she stood, she noticed she was in a white gazebo and flowers bloomed from the hedges around her. She approached one and held it in her hand, it's petals a soft and silky white. She squeezed it and heard a soft voice behind her, "You shouldn't do that. Those flowers don't live long, and they are trying to look pretty until they die." She turned and faced Shizuru who was dressed in Samurai armor with a sword drawn. She drew her own sword, "Have you come to kill me?" She shook her head, "I'm here to save you."

She growled and charged, her knuckles white, her eyes burned. Shizuru never moved, never flinched. Even as Natsuki's blade struck her through the chest, she only wrapped her arms around Natsuki in a hug. Natsuki held her as she fell to her knees, "Why? Why didn't you fight me?" Shizuru smiled, "I'm willing to accept your pain, I want to help you carry your burden." Natsuki teared up, "Why?" Shizuru's smile never faded, "Isn't it enough that I do?"

Natsuki awoke on the floor of Mai's restaurant, the sounds of battle outside. Midori was standing inside the front door firing into the military lines that were quickly dissolving as the Samurai pushed them out of town. Mai was nearby, still fuming about the damage to her restaurant. Natsuki sat up and Mai turned her head, "Where's Shizuru?" Mai moved her head toward the door, "Standing over there."

Natsuki winced as she stood and stumbled quickly to the door. Shizuru stood just inside the door watching the ensuing battle, Natsuki stood beside her. Shizuru turned her head, "You shouldn't be up." Natsuki ignored her, "What's going on outside?" Shizuru pointed towards the significant players, "A group of Samurai ambushed the military and are driving them out of town. They seem to be lead by that man." Natsuki followed Shizuru's point, "Masashi Takeda, he was a friend to my father. He must be here to save me." She didn't notice Shizuru's sad expression, "I see."

A group of soldiers lined up and fired, knocking Takeda off his horse. Natsuki ran out and charged the line. Shizuru called after her but she ignored her, drawing her sword and killing the first man. She stood between Takeda and the soldiers, Takeda stood and drew his own sword. He noticed the sword that Natsuki carried, _Duran, the Wolf's Blade. The symbol of the Kuga clan._ Natsuki struck and lopped the head off another soldier, while Takeda blocked a bayonet strike against her.

Natsuki swung at another man but flinched as she pulled at her wound and fell to one knee. Takeda grabbed her arm and took a bullet to his armor, knocking him and her to the ground. One of the soldiers went to stab Natsuki, but was run through by a naginata blade. Shizuru threw the man down and brandished the blade at another man. Takeda looked up and his eyes widened, _Kiyohime, the Mourning Blade. This day is full of surprises._

Shizuru called after Natsuki, but knew it was futile to stop her. Midori was reloading and noticed Shizuru worrying, "Are you going after her?" Shizuru shook her head, "I can't do anything out there." Midori finished reloading and fired a shot, "You should still try. Stand beside her." Shizuru shook her head, "I don't have a weapon."

Dr. Sagisawa ran in the front door, holding Shizuru's naginata. "Quite the storm has descended on our little town." Midori fired another shot and Shizuru looked at Youko, "Why do you have my naginata?" Youko shrugged, "I don't know, I was running by your store and it had fallen into the street, so I grabbed it and ran here." Shizuru snatched her weapon from the doctor and ran out the door, Midori smiled at Youko, "Thanks."

Natsuki got back to her feet with help from Takeda while Shizuru held off several soldiers with her naginata. Her, Shizuru and Takeda stood back to back to back fending off the remaining soldiers, pushing them out of the city and into the wilderness. The streets were littered with bodies on both sides, the Samurai started gathering their own, several townsmen started disposing of the soldiers.

Natsuki and Takeda sheathed their swords, several men in Samurai armor ran up to them and removed their helmets, falling to one knee. "General, the enemy has retreated, the village is ours." Takeda turned in time to see Natsuki fall backwards into Shizuru's arms, fully succumbing to her wound. Shizuru pulled back her kimono and saw the bandages red, she lifted Natsuki into her arms and ran towards the restaurant shouting for the doctor. The Samurai showed looks of concern, "Was that?" Takeda sighed, "Yes, the wielder of Duran, Kuga Natsuki."

Takeda waited outside the operating room to hear word of Natsuki's fate. After several minutes, and a bit of commotion, Shizuru stepped out of the room and walked past Takeda who stood to follow her. "Excuse me, Ms..." Shizuru stopped and faced him speaking in a tired tone, "Fujino Shizuru. You are the Samurai general, Masashi Takeda?" Takeda nodded and held out a hand, which Shizuru grasped, "Any word on Ms. Kuga's status?" Shizuru turned to leave and Takeda followed, "She's stable, her wound bound. I tried to help but the good doctor told me I was in the way and she thought it best if I left."

They left the infirmary and walked down the street. "You wield Kiyohime, like your grandfather." Shizuru didn't respond. "It is an impressive weapon, and you are quite skilled with it." Shizuru looked straight ahead, "That weapon has brought my family nothing but grief, if you want it I will gladly give it to you." Takeda shook his head, "You would so easily give up your birthright, Kiyohime has been in your family for generations." Shizuru stopped in the middle of the street, "What do I care about them? They are dead, I am not." Takeda gave her a questioning look, "Then what do you care about, Ms. Fujino?" She spoke without thinking, "Natsuki." Shizuru said nothing else as she entered her store and closed the door behind her, weary of the day and the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuga Renzo

Natsuki awoke to a deep pain in her chest and had to look around to know where she was. "You're finally awake." She looked to the right of her bed to see Shizuru looking at her, a book in her hands and a passive look on her face. Natsuki made a sub-human noise and Shizuru handed her a glass of water. Natsuki downed it in one gulp, her voice sounded hoarse, "How long have I been out?" Shizuru responded, "Three days." Natsuki balked, "Three days, are you serious?" Shizuru ran her hand through her hair, "You're injury was nothing to be scoffed at, and you only aggravated it by playing the hero. You should be more careful in the future."

The room stood quiet, Shizuru returned to her book. Natsuki broke the easy silence, "Thank you." Shizuru looked up at her, "For?" Natsuki blushed, "For saving me out there." Shizuru smirked, "I did save you, and I think I deserve a reward." Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?" Shizuru smiled wider, "I want you." Natsuki's eyes widened, "To buy me dinner."

Natsuki sighed, "That sounds good, I just need to get out of this bed." She tried to pick herself up but Shizuru pressed her back down, "Youko said that you can't get up just yet." Natsuki grimaced, "Youko doesn't know what she's talking about." She tried to get up but Shizuru put her hand on her chest, her voice dropped, "You're not getting up." Natsuki grabbed her wrist but Shizuru twisted out of it and grabbed Natsuki's wrist, pushing it against the bed. Natsuki struck out with her other arm, but got caught and Shizuru pinned Natsuki to the bed, sitting on her legs so she couldn't move. "You're not getting up."

Natsuki pouted, "Shizuruuu." Shizuru gasped and Natsuki pushed her off the bed, rolling off and landing on her feet. "Ha," she shouted in triumph for the three seconds her legs held her weight. Shizuru fought the urge to rush to her side, "That's what you get, using my vulnerability like that." Natsuki struggled to grab the bed and pull herself to her feet, "You could give me a hand." Shizuru turned her back on Natsuki, "I'm mad at you." Natsuki slid back to the floor, in her desperation she shouted, "Two dates." Shizuru turned back around, "You're going to dress up?" Natsuki nodded, "Yes." Shizuru smirked, "And I get to pick the place?" Natsuki stumbled again, "Wherever you want, just help me up."

Shizuru helped Natsuki back onto the bed, sitting in the chair next to it. Natsuki scowled, Shizuru tossed her a book, "Here, this will take your mind off of it." Natsuki read the title, 'Rashomon', "What is this?" Shizuru teased her, "It's a book. You read it." Natsuki laughed obnoxiously then opened the book. Dr. Sagisawa walked in and saw them, a smile gracing her features. "I never thought I would see you reading, Ms Kuga. Shizuru is a good influence for you." Natsuki looked up from her book, "How long will I be in this bed?" Youko started checking her vitals, "Not long, you just need to get used to walking again. I'm sure Shizuru would be glad to help you." Shizuru nodded, "Especially knowing my reward for doing so." Natsuki rolled her eyes and Youko reasoned, "I don't want to know."

Youko finished checking on Natsuki, "Looks like you are going to be fine. There is a man outside waiting to speak to you, I believe he is the general of the Samurai who battled the military forces here to seize you." Natsuki nodded in understanding, "Masashi Takeda, I wonder what he has to say." Youko walked to the door, "Mr. Masashi, she is awake and willing to talk. Don't expect that to last too long."

Takeda entered, dressed in a black kimono with gold embroidery and a black hakama, his daisho imprinted with dragons on the lacquer sheaths. He sauntered up to the bedside, "Ms. Kuga Natsuki, we finally meet." Natsuki looked him in the face, "We have met before." Takeda rubbed his head in nervousness, "I see you remember me, your father was a dear friend." Natsuki only knew how to be blunt, "Why are you here?" Takeda grew serious, "The story goes that your father is missing, run off to the Americas, but if I know your father, he would not risk leaving you here alone. I was hoping you could clarify that for me." Natsuki lowered her head, drew he knees up to her chest, "Then you have heard it wrong. My father and brother are dead." She proceeded to tell the story of their demise.

Kuga Renzo sat in a secluded corner of the garden in his estate meditating on the meaning of life. His concentration was disrupted when a woman ran through the house and into the garden, "Renzo." She called for him, "Renzo, are you here?" The heavily accented voice angered him, he stood and approached the American woman, "I told you never to come here, Rachel." His voice was gravely and she stopped right in front of him, "I know, but I had nowhere else to turn." Renzo grabbed her by the shoulders, "What happened?" Tears fell from her eyes, "They accused me of treason. Now they have come to kill me."

Renzo raised his voice, "So you came here? I could be accused of collusion." She collapsed into him, sobs wracking her body. "Sakomizu," Renzo called to his retainer, who answered immediately. "What is it, my lord?" Renzo gave Rachel to him, "Find some room in the house for her, tell no one." Sakomizu bowed, "Yes, sir," and took Rachel into the house. Renzo looked back at his garden, _I should have listened to you, Saeko. This woman will be the death of me. _Footsteps could be heard and Renzo turned to see soldiers marching towards his house. They stopped before it, never looking in the garden, "Kuga Renzo, release the traitor Rachel Armitage to us, or be tried with her for treasonous acts against the Emperor."

Renzo ran into the house, Sakomizu met him in the main room, "What's going on, sir?" Renzo didn't stop until be got to the room that Rachel occupied, "Rachel, you are going to have to be very clear about what happened." Rachel couldn't look up at him, "I was in my house when some men from the military came and tried to take me for treason. I snuck out of the back and ran here because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." This didn't sate Renzo's curiosity, "What did you do that you would be accused of treason?" She shrugged, "I sent a letter to my father, telling him about how I am doing, my promotion...you."

Renzo balked, "What?" Rachel turned a deep red, "I told him I met someone, I didn't mention your name." Renzo angered, "You didn't have to. Someone figured it out and is after my position." He turned towards the door, "Sakomizu." Sakomizu entered and bowed low. "Find Natsuki and bring her to the main room. Bring Duran also." Sakomizu nodded his understanding and left, Renzo turned to Rachel who was crying again and put his arms around her, "This has nothing to do with you, sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead, "Whoever did this is after me, you were just convenient." She fell into his embrace, her sobbing quieted, "I will get you out of this."

Natsuki stood in the armory, as she often did when she felt out of sorts. Her father often chastised her for being unladylike, but the events of the previous night had been a different thing. When Renzo had caught Natsuki looking at another woman, he had erupted on her; asking her how she could shame him, telling her he would disown her if she ever did it again, asking her how her mother Saeko would feel. Natsuki was angry and confused and unsure, looking at Duran always seemed to calm her.

The door flew open and Sakomizu entered the room, grabbing Natsuki by the arm, "Mr. Kuga has requested our presence in the main room." She pulled free from his grip, "I don't want to see my father right now." Sakomizu grabbed Duran and a wakizashi off of the wall, "This is a serious matter, Natsuki. There are men outside who have come for him. We need to meet him now."

Natsuki followed him out of the armory and into the main room, where her father sat with a blonde haired woman she had never seen before. "Natsuki, this is Rachel. She and I have been seeing each other secretly for the past year." Rachel didn't respond, neither did Natsuki, "And?" Renzo sighed, "Natsuki, now is not the time to be upset with me. Something has happened, you and Sakomizu are going to leave town and find your brother, Akio. Take him Duran, he will know what to do."

Natsuki angered, "What happened? Why do I have to leave?" Renzo got up and put his hand on her shoulders, "Natsuki, I may not live to see tomorrow. I don't want the last thing between us to have been an argument. I'm sorry for what I said, I just want you to be happy." Natsuki grew angrier, "What do you mean, are you going to die? Tell me what's going on, father." He kissed her forehead then withdrew and gave her a smile, "I love you, Natsuki."

Rachel stood and Renzo held her hand. Together they walked to the door. Sakomizu pulled Natsuki out the backdoor while she struggled to get free. They were walking through the garden when they heard the front door open and Natsuki ran around the corner to see her father and Rachel standing before the soldiers. She heard her father say, "We surrender. Don't shoot." She heard someone approach and turned to see Kuga Akio sneak up to the corner, "What's going on?" Natsuki shrugged, "I don't know." They both jumped when they heard gunshots and saw their father and Rachel fall to the ground.

Renzo held Rachel's hand before the door opened. She looked nervous so he spoke to calm her, "I am still a high ranking official. They won't try anything on my property." She nodded and he opened the door, they both stood in front of the soldiers who leveled rifles at them. "We surrender. Don't shoot." The rifles didn't move, 'What is this?' The captain stepped forward, "Turn over the woman." Renzo didn't move, "She has done nothing wrong. I am a high ranking official in the Emperor's court, I will support her."

The captain pulled out a piece of paper and looked it over. "Those aren't our orders, sir. We are to take her into custody. Surrender her." She started to walk forward, but Renzo held her with an arm, "No, she is under my protection. You would not attack an official in broad daylight." The captain spoke clearly, "Not an official, but a traitor. Fire." The last thing Renzo thought of before the bullets brought him and Rachel down was Saeko and how he would see her again in the next life.

Natsuki and Akio watched their father get gunned down and she barely held a scream. Her brother could not. He shouted and charged the group of soldiers, drawing his sword as he ran. They turned to fire at him, but he was upon them in a flash, cutting men down as fast as he could, shouting a battle cry the whole time. Natsuki went to draw Duran, but Sakomizu stopped him, "No, don't throw your life away." She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arm, "They're going to kill him." Her brother lopped the head off of a soldier when shots fired and he fell to one knee, another soldier stabbed him through the chest with a bayonet and he slumped forward dead.

Sakomizu pulled Natsuki with him, holding a hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting, "Ms. Kuga, we have to leave this city. Your father ordered me to protect you. I will not fail him." The last Natsuki saw of the Kuga family was their bodies laid out across the front yard of their former estate.

Takeda lowered his head after the story was told, "It is a shame. Your father meant a lot to me." Natsuki held the book tightly in her hands, "He was murdered in front of his own estate. I understand now how they justified it. They just swept it away, and told everyone that he went missing." Takeda nodded, "This is not an isolated case. There are stories going around of Samurai just disappearing, very few do I believe now. This is a concerted effort to get rid of us. Me and my brothers who are loyal to me are standing up and fighting back. I ask that you join us, Kuga Natsuki. Take vengeance for what happened to your family."

Shizuru gave Takeda a cold look, "Natsuki, I know what happened to your family was bad, but you have to put it behind you. You can't keep running backwards. You need to let go." Takeda returned an amused look, "Interesting words, from a Fujino." Shizuru's knuckles cracked as she balled her fists, but Natsuki grabbed her hand and held it, "That's enough. Mr. Masashi you can leave now. I will think on your offer." Takeda bowed and withdrew without a second glance.

Shizuru returned her full attention to Natsuki, "I'm sorry, it angers me when people speak ill of my family." Natsuki still held Shizuru's hand, "In that, we are alike." Silence reigned again, only broken by Natsuki to ask, "Where did you want to go eat, anyway? Mai's?" Shizuru smiled, "No, you're going to take me to the city." Natsuki gulped, "The city? Why so far, it's just food?." Shizuru still smiled, "The food isn't the important part. I want to see the city, the people, the culture and I want to see it with you."

Silence again. "Shizuru?" Shizuru hummed in response. "Will you bring me some water?" Shizuru groaned. "Please?" Shizuru groaned louder. "Shizuruuu." Shizuru gasped, dropped the book and stood up in the same instant, "Alright, I'm going."


	9. Chapter 9

Our First Date

A week had passed since the battle and Natsuki sat at the lakeside where she and Shizuru had shared their kiss, running her hands through her now short hair. She had cut it after the battle, much to Shizuru's chagrin, but Natsuki had carefully explained that it made her harder to identify on sight, and was also much easier to maintain. _What happens now? With the Samurai camped nearby I don't have to worry about the military, but what do I do? Should I accept Takeda's offer and march off to war, or should I take Shizuru's advice and let everything go? It seems like everything I do is a struggle._

She heard footsteps behind her, "Meditating, Ms. Kuga?" Natsuki didn't move, "Thinking." Takeda took a step closer, "Thinking about what I asked you?" She nodded and he sat next to her, "What else do you have, Kuga? War is what we know, it's in our blood. What else are you going to do? Become a homemaker to some dullard, spend the rest of your life rearing children in some dingy farm house. You belong on the battlefield, you belong in an estate with servants and retainers."

Natsuki stood up, "Excuse me, I have things to prepare." Takeda stayed still, "For your date with that Fujino woman." Natsuki turned to face him, "You say that name like it leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Say it like that one more time and I'll make sure you don't ever taste anything again." She left a stunned Takeda to his thoughts.

Natsuki walked to Midori's shop, the evening had turned chilly and she didn't want to see Shizuru just yet, plus she had a promise to keep. She was browsing through some fabrics when Midori came out of the back room holding several rolls of cloth, "Hi, Natsuki, were you looking for something?" Natsuki looked uncomfortable, "I promised Shizuru to take her out to dinner, and I told her I would dress up, but I don't know what I'm doing. She said she wanted to go to the city so I made plans, after the storm last week I thought we could both use a break."

Midori gasped, "Were you planning on going tomorrow?" Natsuki thought about it, "Yes, I arranged a carriage to and from and I thought we could spend the day in town." Midori barely held her excitement, "Do you know what tomorrow is?" Natsuki shook her head. "Tomorrow is the fall festival. This is so exciting." She practically bounced into the back room shouting about yukatas and obi.

She returned several minutes later with a black yukata with a red obi and a pair of geta, "I think this would look good on you. Try it on." Natsuki put it on and was surprised by how warm it was for a summer garment, she tied the obi around her waist and slipped the geta on her feet. Midori gushed over her when she walked out, "You look great. Though with your short hair you seem a bit masculine. Why did you cut it anyway? Shizuru couldn't have been happy about that." Natsuki paced to get used to the sandals, "It makes me harder to identify at a glance. Plus I was tired of cleaning it. I only kept it long because my father insisted, but he can't say anything about it now." Midori laughed sarcastically, "It's too bad you can't apply that philosophy to the rest of your life. Are you really considering going with them?"

Natsuki continued pacing, "It's an opportunity that I will never get again. What am I supposed to do here? I don't know how to work the fields, I don't have anything I can cook or sell. The only thing I know how to do is fight." Midori frowned, "That's true, you seem to be basically useless." Natsuki grew angry, "What is that supposed to mean?" Midori was angrier, "It means that you're not even trying, Natsuki. You're dismissing it without even giving it a chance. You could learn a trade, it's never too late. You're not even trying, and to me that makes you fucking worthless. What Shizuru sees in you is beyond me." Natsuki got in Midori's face and glared into her eyes, "Leave her out of this." Midori returned the glare, "You'd like that, wouldn't you. The fact is she is involved in this conversation because she loves you, and I get the feeling that it is a mutual attraction. If you leave and break Shizuru's heart rather than face your demons, then you'll be truly worthless."

Natsuki closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to care for someone else." Midori put a hand on her shoulder, "Go on your date tomorrow, that should help sort you out." Midori gave her a comforting smile, "I can see why Shizuru picked that yukata, it is masculine, but you pull it off." Natsuki was walking to the changing room and stopped, "What do you mean she picked it out?" Midori's eyes widened, "Did I say that? Don't mind me, just ranting that's all."

Natsuki put her kimono back on and left the dressing room, she tried to hand Midori some money but she waved it away, "Don't let Shizuru see you in that until tomorrow, it'll ruin the surprise." She winked at Natsuki who threw the yukata over her shoulder. "Does Shizuru have a yukata already, or should I get her one?" Midori laughed, "Shizuru has plenty of clothes. When I was first starting here I made her try on all of the clothes I made. She probably has dressers full of clothes." Natsuki opened the door and Midori called after her, "Hey, don't be worried about all of this tomorrow, just have a good time."

Natsuki entered the house to find Shizuru sitting at the table sipping on a cup of tea. She looked up at Natsuki, "Hey." Natsuki returned it, "Hey." She sat across from Shizuru and she poured her a cup of tea. Comfortable silence, Shizuru asks, "What did you do all day?" Natsuki shrugged, "Nothing much. Sat by the lake, talked to Takeda there." Shizuru interrupted, "What about?" Natsuki explained, "About going to war with him."

Shizuru's face showed no change, "I see, what else did you do today?" Natsuki continued, "I went to Midori's to buy an outfit for tomorrow." Shizuru looked puzzled, "Tomorrow?" Natsuki's face reddened, "Yes, tomorrow. You see I owe you two dinners and I was thinking that we could go tomorrow, unwind after all the mess of the last week." Shizuru's smile threatened to leave her face behind, "Are you asking me to the fall festival?" Natsuki's face turned a deeper red, "Well...if you put it that way...I suppose...if you say it like that...then yes. Will you go to the fall festival with me?" Shizuru sat and smiled at the blushing Natsuki, she didn't say a word as she slid around the table to sit next to her. She put her arms around Natsuki's neck and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Yes." She laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder and Natsuki put an arm around her waist.

They sat together in comfortable silence while time passed and the night grew colder. Shizuru yawned, "I'm sleepy." Natsuki let go of her, "You should go to bed, then." Shizuru held her tighter, "Only if you come with me." Natsuki's eyes widened, "What?" Shizuru reiterated, "Come to bed with me." Natsuki started to stutter and her face grew red again, "M...m...my bed is right over there." Shizuru pouted, "Mine is over there, what's your point?" Natsuki started to stutter more when Shizuru kissed her softly on the lips, "I'm just teasing you. Besides, you can't get in my bed that easily." Shizuru got up and walked to her room, Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief, "Good night, Natsuki." Natsuki stayed seated, "Good night."

The morning came and Natsuki had bathed and put on her yukata, now it was Shizuru's turn and she was taking a long time. "Come on, Shizuru. We're going to be late." Shizuru called out, "Hold on, I'm almost ready." Natsuki tapped her foot in impatience when the door to Shizuru's room opened and Natsuki's jaw hit the floor. Shizuru was wearing a white and pink flower print yukata, Sakura blooms seemed to flow across the fabric and into each other when she walked. She had tied her long hair back into a ponytail, revealing her long, slender neck. Natsuki was speechless. "How do I look?" Natsuki was unprepared for the question. She struggled to find words while Shizuru walked up to her and kissed her on her blushing cheeks, "I've left you speechless." Natsuki ran a hand through her hair, "You look amazing." Shizuru smiled through painted lips, "You look handsome, as well. I knew you would." Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Shizuru grabbed her hand and led her out of the store, "Nothing, it's all part of the plan."

The carriage ride was two hours long through beautiful countryside until society gradually closed in around them. The streets were crowded with people there to enjoy the fall festival, the carriage had to stop just outside of the city. Shizuru and Natsuki walked the rest of the way, "What do you want to do first, Shizuru?" Someone walked between them, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and held it, "I think we should eat first, I'm hungry." Natsuki looked around and spotted a restaurant, "How about that place?" She wrinkled her nose, "Let's not just eat at the first place we see." Shizuru inched closer to Natsuki until they walked side-by-side, Natsuki was still looking for a place to eat.

She spotted a sushi bar just ahead, "How about there?" Shizuru nodded, "Sure, that looks good." The crowd grew denser as they neared the restaurant, Natsuki used her free hand to shove her way through, pulling Shizuru after her. Once they were inside Natsuki sat down at the bar, Shizuru siting right beside her, "Have you ever had unagi, Shizuru?" Shizuru shook her head, "No, what is that?" Natsuki ordered two unagi rolls and two teas, "It's great, you will like it."

After several minutes the order came, Shizuru looked down questioningly at the slices of meat in front of her, "What is this, exactly?" Natsuki had already eaten a roll, "Eel, try it." Shizuru picked up a roll with her chopsticks and smelled it, then took the plunge. The meat had a strange texture to it, but tasted sweet. Natsuki looked at her expectantly as she swallowed, "It's good, right." Shizuru tried to nod and smile, but failed at both. She took a long drink of tea, "It is...good to try new things." Natsuki grabbed a piece off of her plate, "If you don't like it, I can get you something else." Shizuru nodded sadly and she ordered a vegetable roll instead.

They finished eating and prepared to leave. As soon as they exited, Shizuru held Natsuki's hand again. "Where to now, Shizuru?" They noticed that most people were headed further into the city, "I think the parade is happening soon. Hurry, I don't want to miss it." The crowd grew denser as they neared the main road, a man walked by and brushed against Shizuru letting his hand wander a bit too much for Natsuki's taste. Natsuki grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked at her short hair and her dark yukata and crawled away, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know she was with someone, sir." Natsuki kicked him in the face and he fell backwards, "Get the fuck out of here." The man got up and ran as fast as he could away from them, Natsuki noticed Shizuru shiver, "Thank you." Natsuki put her arm around her shoulders, "I think the parade is starting." As the parade passed Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki glanced at her, "Are you okay?" Shizuru nodded, "Much better now."

The parade continued for another thirty minutes, afterwards Natsuki and Shizuru walked down the street hand in hand. "Where to now, Shizuru?" Shizuru shrugged, "It's your turn to decide." Natsuki shook her head, "I don't know my way around." Shizuru patted her arm, "It's okay, we can just walk around until we find something interesting."

They spent the afternoon walking around the town, Shizuru telling Natsuki about some of the landmarks that they passed. The afternoon turned into evening, Shizuru and Natsuki sat in a grassy field in the park, waiting for the fireworks to begin. Natsuki sat with her legs crossed in front of her, Shizuru lay with her head in her lap. Natsuki absent-mindedly ran her hand through Shizuru's hair. The fireworks began with a loud popping and the sky became a collage of color, a magnificent tapestry being woven above them. The troubles of the past few days left them as they sat together and time itself seemed to stand still for them.

The carriage ride back felt much longer, perhaps due to the lack of scenery, or perhaps due to their exhaustion from the day. When they arrived home, Shizuru opened the door to the house and Natsuki followed her in. Shizuru yawned loudly and threw her arms out to Natsuki, who gave her a bewildered look, "Carry me to bed?" Natsuki didn't react. "Please, I'll give you a kiss." Natsuki sighed, scooped her up by her feet and carried her bridal style to her room. She set her down on her feet beside her bed, "There, are you happy?" Shizuru smiled, "Almost," then threw her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled her into a deep, longing kiss.

At first Natsuki was caught off guard, but she found herself returning the kiss with a passion that she never knew she had. When they pulled away, both were breathing hard, "I told you I'd give you a kiss." Natsuki caught her breath, "So, did you have a good time?" Shizuru crawled into her bed, "Yes, but I knew I would. It's all part of the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Domesticating the Wolf

Shizuru sat behind the counter of the store, no one had come by today so she was reading a book with her feet propped up on the counter. The door opened and Shizuru glanced up from her book to see Midori walking to the counter. "Hey, how did it go yesterday?" Shizuru set the book on her chest and smiled, "Perfect." Midori leaned on the counter, "Do you love her?" Shizuru sighed, "Love isn't something that you find, it's something that you make, something that you learn. I am attracted to her, and given time that could lead to love." Midori smiled crookedly, "That doesn't answer my question." Shizuru looked her in the eyes, "Yes, without a doubt in my heart."

Midori frowned, "What if she leaves with them? You do know that it is a possibility." Shizuru put her feet on the ground and stood up, she walked over to the shelves and set the book she was reading on it, "What can I do?" Midori turned so that her back faced the counter, "Tell her she can't go." Shizuru rested against the bookshelf, "If I do that, she will hate me. I don't want her to go, but I can't make her stay." Midori walked across the room and stood close to Shizuru, "Then tell her what you just told me. Tell her you love her and that you don't want her to leave." Shizuru patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Midori. it's all part of the plan."

Meanwhile, Natsuki was sitting at Mai's diner, a bowl of ramen on the table before her, Mai sitting across from her. "I heard you and Shizuru went to the festival yesterday. How did that go?" Natsuki swallowed, "Well." Mai raised an eyebrow, "I'll bet Shizuru looks great in a yukata." Natsuki swallowed, "Yes." Mai's voice rose a small amount, "I hear the city is gorgeous this time of year." Natsuki nodded, "Beautiful." Mai was frustrated, "Will you say more than one word?" Natsuki shrugged, inwardly laughing hysterically.

Mai was about to throw a fit when the door opened and Takeda walked in, flanked by two other men wearing swords openly. Mai stood to greet them and take their orders, Takeda noticed Natsuki and walked to the table, "Is this seat taken?" Natsuki motioned for him to sit, the two Samurai escorts took the table behind them. "How was you rendezvous yesterday, Ms. Kuga?" Natsuki waved her hand, "Get to the point." Takeda smiled, "That's why I like you, Kuga. I was wondering if you could have a look at some maps for us. You most likely know this area better than we do, perhaps you can help us set up better defenses in case the military shows up. Also, you can get a better look at our organization, which I think might make you change your mind about joining us." Natsuki finished the bowl and stood from the table, "Sure, I'll be over later." Takeda smiled, "Excellent, I will tell the guards to be expecting you."

Natsuki took her bowl to the back where Mai was busy cooking for the new arrivals. Mai snatched the bowl from Natsuki's hands, "You didn't have to do that." Natsuki shrugged. "I overheard the conversation. I thought you said things went well with Shizuru yesterday?" Natsuki grabbed a teapot and started pouring water, "It did, why?" Mai tossed the meat over the hot coals, "Are you going with them?" Natsuki set the teapot over the heat to boil, " I'm considering it." Mai flipped the meat over, "Do you care for Shizuru?"

Natsuki leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil, "Very much, but how can I turn my back on my family, on my code. I have a chance to right the wrongs that were done to them. I have to take it." Mai took the meat off of the fire and set each piece on a bed of noodles, "Do what you want. Just remember that your feelings aren't the only ones involved anymore." The teapot started calling and Natsuki took it off and poured in some fresh tea leaves, letting them steep for several minutes before pouring them into three waiting cups. Mai set the cups and bowls onto large plate and carried them out to the waiting Samurai.

When she returned, Natsuki had her coin purse out, "How much do I owe you?" Mai shook her head, "Nothing, you helping me with the tea was more than enough. You know you're pretty good at that." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head, "My mom made me study tea ceremony so I could be a proper lady. I don't think she would understand me now." Mai put a hand on her shoulder, "If you ever need some extra money, you can always come and work here." Natsuki smiled, "Thanks. I'm going to head back to the store." Mai waved, "Tell Shizuru I said hi."

Natsuki entered the store, Shizuru was behind the counter haggling with an older couple over an old table she had. When they finally agreed on a price, she helped them carry the table to a waiting carriage then went immediately to Natsuki, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home." Natsuki blushed, "What are you doing?" Shizuru walked back to the counter, letting her hand slide down Natsuki's back, "Where did you go, today?" Natsuki told her about Mai's and about her run in with Takeda, "I told him I'd help him with setting up defense emplacements around the town, so I'm going to meet him later." Shizuru looked at her questioningly, "If he's planning on leaving, why does he need help with defense emplacements?" Natsuki walked to the door to the living area, "He's still trying to convince me to join him. Maybe he thinks if I see what they are doing, I will be more likely to."

Natsuki went into the house looking for her swords, "Shizuru," she called out, "where are my swords?" Before she heard an answer she saw Duran lying on a stand next to Shizuru's naginata, Kiyohime. She belted the sheath at her side, feeling the familiar comfort of Duran, and walked back to the store. Shizuru looked up from a book, "Why do you need those?" Natsuki walked to the door, "They are the symbol of my status, it will be expected that I have them." Shizuru walked over and grabbed both of Natsuki's hands, turning Natsuki to face her, "Natsuki, I...I..." Natsuki held her gaze and Shizuru couldn't say it, "Be careful." Natsuki smirked, "I'll be fine." She closed the door behind her and Shizuru went back to her book with a heavy heart.

Natsuki arrived at the Samurai encampment, she told the guards her name and they let her through, though they eyed her warily as she passed. She approached Takeda, who stood in front of a large tent surrounded by Samurai. "Welcome, Ms. Kuga. I see you brought Duran with you." Natsuki looked at him quizzically, "Are you surprised, I am Samurai." Some of the guards looked at him, then back at her. His gaze never wavered, "No, you are not." Natsuki balked, "I am the heir to Kuga Renzo." Takeda's voice hardened, "You are the **daughter** of Kuga Renzo, who was brought up on suspicion of treason. The Kuga name means nothing, a woman normally cannot be a Samurai, you have no status and no ground to walk on."

Natsuki grew angry, "**Normally** a woman can't be Samurai." Takeda nodded, "Yes, **normally**. Exceptions are made under certain circumstances. I am offering you such a circumstance." Takeda stood and motioned for his men to stay, he strode forward and offered a hand to Natsuki. She ignored it and he hid the insult in his voice, "Come, let me show you around."

Natsuki followed as Takeda led her through the camp, "These are the Samurai's tents." Each tent bore the family crest of the Samurai who occupied it. Most of the tents were large, with plenty of room for servants and close family. He continued and they walked into an area with practice dummies and archery targets, several Samurai were shooting at the moment. "These are the practice grounds. You can have full use of them, if you wish." Natsuki watched them nock an arrow each and fire synchronously, four arrows striking close to the center of the target. She walked away impressed.

They walked further on, coming to the largest tent she had seen so far. He held the flap for her as she entered, "This is the command center." In the center of the tent stood a table, on the table a map of the local area with pins showing possible defensive positions. He walked up to stand beside her, "What do you think?" She spotted an immediate weakness, "You have this station too far out, it can be flanked if they come around that hill. Move it further back." Takeda moved the pin, "I meant about the encampment and about joining us." She pointed at another site, "This one is isolated. If it is cut off, they will be overrun." Takeda moved a pin.

Natsuki looked him in the eyes, "If I am not a Samurai, then why do want me to join you?" Takeda put both hands on the table, "I can tell you are a dependable fighter, are well versed in the code and you have a personal stake in the fight. Nothing beats that personal edge in battle. I am offering you your father's title, his retainers, his estate. Everything that was your family's I will return to you, you have everything to gain, Natsuki." Natsuki exhaled, "When you put it that way, how can I refuse."

Shizuru was cleaning the wok after cooking a dinner for her and Natsuki. She had just finished when the door opened and said Natsuki entered, walked over to the sword display and set Duran on it. She looked at the table covered in food then at Shizuru who was pouring two cups of tea, "Who is all this for? Do you have guests?" Shizuru set the teacups on the table, "No, this is for us." Natsuki walked to the table and tried a piece of fish, "That is really good, I didn't know you could cook?" Shizuru blushed, "I've lived alone for a long time, I learned how to take care of myself." Natsuki and Shizuru sat down and Shizuru handed her a plate of food. Shizuru sat opposite her with her own plate. They ate mostly in silence, neither feeling comfortable saying what they needed to say.

Afterwards, Shizuru gathered and cleaned the dishes, then returned to see Natsuki still sitting at the table. She sat next to her, "How was it at the encampment?" Natsuki shrugged, "I saw what he wanted me to see." Shizuru grabbed her hand, "Natsuki, I don't want you to leave." Natsuki turned her head to look at her. "Please, don't leave." Natsuki looked away, "I don't think I'm good for you, Shizuru." Shizuru threw her arms around Natsuki's neck and kissed her, "I love you, anyway."

Before she could think, Natsuki was kissing her back, she put her hands on Shizuru's waist. Shizuru opened her mouth and Natsuki's tongue found it's way in, a moan left Shizuru. Shizuru's hands pulled Natsuki deeper into their kiss, Natsuki ran a hand up Shizuru's body and around her back.

Natsuki broke the kiss and pulled Shizuru's kimono down a little, kissing along her neck. Shizuru started breathing heavily as she applied pressure to Natsuki's head, willing her to go on. Natsuki kissed further down Shizuru's body, her neck, her collarbone, the curve of her breasts. Shizuru, with difficulty, pulled Natsuki away from her, "Not here," she pointed to her room, "bedroom."

Natsuki lifted Shizuru off the ground, Shizuru started kissing Natsuki's neck while she walked. After only a few stumbles, Natsuki lay Shizuru on the bed and kissed her passionately. She started tracing kisses down her body, Shizuru untied the belt to her kimono and slid it off revealing soft skin and a well toned stomach. Natsuki undid her own belt and threw off her kimono, returning to Shizuru's chest with fervor. Shizuru threw her head back and moaned, both hands tracing lines on Natsuki's back.

Natsuki shifted aside and ran a hand down Shizuru's thigh, looking in her eyes for permission. She found it and slowly slid inside, Shizuru arched her back and let out a soft cry. Natsuki started kissing her neck while Shizuru's body bucked against her, her cries growing in intensity until she could take no more and, with one final cry, fell to the bed utterly spent.

Natsuki lay beside her, both breathing heavily. Natsuki caught her breath, "That was unexpected." Shizuru pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her, kissing down her abdomen and to her legs. Shizuru kissed the inside of her thighs before plunging in, Natsuki grabbed the back of her head as she started bucking and moaning from Shizuru's ministrations until, she too, was utterly spent.

Shizuru climbed up Natsuki's body to lay beside her, resting her head in the crook of her shoulder. Natsuki put an arm around Shizuru, "I could get used to this." Shizuru closed her eyes and held Natsuki tightly, "This wasn't in the plan." Natsuki turned her head to look at her, "What plan?" Shizuru smiled warmly, "My secret plan to cook for you and welcome you with a kiss every day until you became mine." Natsuki chuckled, "Are you trying to make a husband out of me?" Shizuru blushed, "When you put it that way, I guess I was."

They lay together in comfortable silence until Natsuki blurted, "Kuga Shizuru." Shizuru lifted her head to look down at her, "What?" Natsuki looked up at her, "If we did get married, you would be Kuga Shizuru." Shizuru started pouting, "Why would I have to take your name? Why couldn't you take mine." Natsuki thought about it, "Fujino Natsuki. I don't like it." Shizuru pinched Natsuki on the arm, "You don't like it." She twisted and Natsuki winced, "It's not that I don't like your name, I just don't like it with my name." Shizuru let go and lay her head back down, "Fine, then I guess I can be Kuga Shizuru, but I get to name our firstborn son." Natsuki chuckled and kissed Shizuru on the forehead, "It's a deal." They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, Natsuki now dreading her decision to join Takeda's army, and dreading even more having to tell Shizuru.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiyohime: Out for Blood

Natsuki awoke to Shizuru resting comfortably against her and a satisfied feeling running through her body. She ran a hand through her short hair and thought about the previous day. _How am I going to tell Shizuru that I'm leaving? She won't understand, she will probably think that I used her. No matter what, I can't leave without her knowing how important she has become to me, without knowing that I will think about her every day until I return._

Shizuru stirred and nuzzled closer to Natsuki, her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She looked Natsuki in the eyes, "Good morning." Natsuki kissed her forehead, "Good morning." Shizuru lay her head on Natsuki's chest, "I haven't slept so well in a long time." Natsuki sighed, "Me either." Natsuki ran her fingers through Shizuru's hair, "Don't you have to open the store?" Shizuru didn't move, "No, I think the store is going to be closed today. It is my birthday after all."

Natsuki's eyes widened, "I didn't know that. How old are you turning?" Shizuru responded, "Twenty seven." Natsuki's eyes widened further, "Wow, you do not look twenty seven." Shizuru smiled, "How old is my Natsuki, if I may ask?" Natsuki had to think about it, "Let's see..this year...I turned twenty." Shizuru raised her head and looked at Natsuki, "Twenty? This feels so wrong, like sleeping with a child." Natsuki laughed as she pulled Shizuru in for a kiss, "Shut up." Natsuki grew thoughtful, "I should get you a birthday present." Shizuru hugged Natsuki closer, "You already gave me what I wanted." She started kissing Natsuki on her neck, "Now I want to play with my gift all day."

Natsuki lay in Shizuru's arms an hour later, both sweaty from their exertions. She untangled her legs from Shizuru's and made to stand up causing Shizuru to hold her tighter. "Where are you going?" Natsuki broke her grasp and stood up, "I have to go take care of something." Shizuru stood and walked to her closet while Natsuki put on the kimono she had thrown off the previous night. Shizuru pulled out a new kimono and walked up to Natsuki, kissing her before heading to the bath, "Then I am going to take a bath."

Natsuki left the store and walked down the street, making a beeline for Midori's store. She found her there wrapping a new kimono in paper. "Hey, Midori. What's that?" Midori looked up, "A gift for Shizuru, it is her birthday, you know." Natsuki leaned against a table, "I know, she told me this morning." Midori pulled the paper tight and bound it with ribbon, "Are you here to get her something, then?"

It was then that Midori happened to look at Natsuki's collar and saw the marks on her neck, "Or did she already get her gift?" Natsuki blushed and pulled her collar up, "It just happened." Midori smirked, "I'm sure it did, now what did you come here for?" Natsuki sighed and looked at the ground, "I need to tell Shizuru that I'm joining the army, but after last night things have become...complicated." Midori chuckled, "You hated it that much?" Natsuki blushed deeper, "Midori, stop it."

Midori changed to a serious tone, "You just need to break it to her, then. She will be devastated, especially since you slept together, but you just need to be honest. If she snaps, she might break a few of your ribs this time, or maybe just your legs so you can't leave." Natsuki grew somber, "Does sex change things that much?" Midori grabbed the package and walked to the door, "Sex itself, no it doesn't change anything. When feelings get involved, however, that's when it changes everything." Midori locked up behind them and they split up, Midori going to find Shizuru and Natsuki going to find some courage.

Midori walked into the house, Shizuru was just walking out of the bath, brushing her hair out when she saw Midori and the package. "Happy birthday, Shizuru." She noticed marks on Shizuru's neck as well, "Though I get the feeling I'm not the first person to say that to you this morning." Shizuru took the package and hugged Midori, then tore the package open to reveal a beautiful silk kimono, "It's gorgeous. I thought you were out of silk?" Midori smiled, "I am now. So, did you get any other gifts this morning."

Shizuru blushed, "Yes, Natsuki gave me her present last night. I must say I have never been given a gift so...energetically." Midori's smile faded, "Shizuru, I should probably let Natsuki tell you this, but this is too much." Shizuru looked concerned, "Tell me what?" Midori bit her lip, "Natsuki is going with the Samurai, she's leaving, Shizuru."

Shizuru's heart fell along with her jaw, "She's leaving? Even after last night." She fell to her knees and Midori put her arms around her shoulder. "Did she use me?" Midori held her tightly, "No, I don't think it's like that." Shizuru shook her head, "No, she wants to stay but something is making her go. It's that Takeda, he's doing it." She pushed Midori away and stood up, Midori sat on her knees, "I don't think he had anything to do with it." Shizuru's eyes were distant, "No, he did something. Or maybe he said something." Shizuru started pacing, "What if he's blackmailing her? If she doesn't go he will tell the military where she is."

Shizuru grabbed Kiyohime from the wall and stomped towards the door, Midori called after her, "Where are you going?" Shizuru flung the door open and looked back at Midori with a fire in her eyes, "I am going to kill Masashi Takeda."

Midori went to chase her, but thought of a better plan. She grabbed Duran from it's stand and ran out of the door to find Natsuki.

Two guards stood at the entrance to the Samurai encampment. It had been a long night and both were resting against the wall when they noticed a woman approach with a naginata in her hands and murder in her eyes. They stood at attention as she approached, setting their spears to the ground. She strode up to them, "I will speak with Masashi Takeda." They closed their spears across the entrance, "Not without permission." She moved faster than either could react, the blunt end of Kiyohime struck each in the face, knocking him out. She strode through the entrance unopposed.

None of the people she passed tried to stop her as she made her way towards the command tent. Takeda saw her coming and stepped towards her, several men taking up positions behind him, "Ms. Fujino, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" She stopped and brandished Kiyohime at him, "Whatever trickery you used to make Natsuki join you stops now." Takeda looked confused, "Trickery? She joined because she chose to." The fire burned in her eyes, she shouted at him at the top of her lungs, "**Lies. I won't let her leave me; not with you, not with anybody**."

Two of his guards drew swords and charged her, she spun and struck the first. The second swung at her, but she parried and threw him to the ground with a punch to the face. Before he could get up she thrust the spear point down and through his chest, killing him instantly. As soon as she did, more men started advancing on her up the hill, Takeda's remaining two guards still behind him drew swords along with Takeda himself.

A spearman charged her from behind, she spun around and avoided the strike, knocking his legs out with the naginata. She stomped his face, leaving him unconscious then swung the naginata in a wide arc, dissuading others from moving in on her. Takeda and his two guards, now standing at her back, spread out, surrounding her. She cut another man across the chest as be tried to run at her, then she felt one of the men at her back move towards her. She instinctively spun around and swung at his feet. When he jumped to avoid the strike, she threw her body weight into him, knocking him on his back.

Takeda found an opening and slashed at her, cutting a piece of her kimono away. This angered Shizuru further, who ran at him with her naginata in front of her. Takeda's guard struck at her from the side, forcing her to back away and towards the mob of soldiers at her back. She swung towards them again, reiterating that they not attempt to attack her.

Takeda and his guard separated, she kept Takeda in front of her. "You're outnumbered, surrender." Shizuru laughed in his face, "**Surrender**, I have you right where I want you."

Midori ran at full speed down the street. _This is bad. This is really bad. Where is Natsuki when you need her?_ She passed the last building and ran full sprint towards the lake. She spotted Natsuki sitting on a rock staring out across the water, "Natsuki." Midori shouted her name and Natsuki looked up to see the woman running towards her, Duran in her hand. Natsuki jumped up as Midori approached, Midori struggled to catch her breath, "Told Shizuru...went crazy...kill Mr. Masashi."

Natsuki took Duran back, "Slow down, what happened?" Midori finally caught her breath, "I told Shizuru that you are planning on leaving. She went crazy and grabbed a weapon saying she was going to kill Mr. Masashi." Natsuki lowered her head, "I thought something like this might happen. Thanks for coming to get me." Natsuki ran off in the direction of the Samurai encampment. Midori watched her to, _Good luck, Natsuki._

Shizuru charged at Takeda, who went to block the attack, only for her to throw her body weight at him, forcing him against the wall of the command center. She quickly disarmed him and put Kiyohime up to his throat. "Back off," she shouted at the men around her, who obeyed. She looked back at Takeda, her face set, her eyes determined, "It's okay, right? Is it okay to do anything if it is for someone you love?" Takeda looked into her eyes, saw the cold determination and for the first time in his life he felt fear.

"Stop, Shizuru." Shizuru turned and saw Natsuki standing there with Duran sheathed at her side. "Natsuki." She looked longingly at her, "He is trying to separate us, but I won't let that happen. I'm going to end this right here." Natsuki walked towards Shizuru, "Shizuru, it wasn't his fault. It was mine." Tears were in Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki continued towards her. "I should have told you before last night, but then it just happened and I didn't really know how to say it. All I can think about is how much I need you in my life, but this is something that I have to do. If you have to hate someone, hate me. Let him go."

Tears ran freely down Shizuru's face as she let him go, she fell to her knees and Natsuki embraced her and held her close. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I'm really sorry." Natsuki kissed her forehead and held her close while she cried into her chest. Takeda walked towards them, "I don't know what your relationship is to this woman, but get this fixed before we go, Kuga." Natsuki looked up at him and nodded.

They stood up and Takeda motioned for Shizuru to follow him, "May I have a word, Ms. Fujino?" Natsuki glanced at her, she moved to follow him. They walked around the camp together, "For what you did here today, I would have you killed. However, I am not sure there is a man here who could carry out the sentence." Shizuru walked quietly, head down. "From the looks of it, you have feeling for Natsuki, and it is always hard, watching a loved one go away, but Natsuki isn't some animal that you can collar and leash. Heal her, feed her, make love with her, but let her go, and I promise she will return to you." Shizuru nodded, Takeda stopped and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I never saw truth in that phrase, until I looked into your eyes as you held Kiyohime to my throat. You charged in fearlessly, utterly outnumbered and, if it hadn't been for Natsuki, you would have killed me. For that you have earned my respect, Fujino Shizuru."

Natsuki took Shizuru home and placed both Kiyohime and Duran in their respective places. Shizuru walked solemnly to her bedroom, Natsuki followed. Shizuru began to undress for bed, Natsuki walked up to her, "I can sleep in the other room, if you want." Shizuru turned her back to Natsuki, "You don't want to be with me, anymore?" Natsuki hugged her from behind, gently kissing her neck, "No, I want to be with you." Shizuru hugged herself, "Then why won't you stay with me? Natsuki let her go and started undoing her own kimono, "I just thought that, after everything that has happened, you might want some time to sort things out." Shizuru folded her kimono and set it on her dresser, "You thought that I wouldn't want to spend every last minute with you before you leave, possibly forever. You thought wrong." She got into bed and lay on her side facing away from Natsuki. Natsuki let her kimono drop away then climbed into bed next to her. She tried to put an arm around Shizuru, but was swatted away. "Go sleep in your own room, since you don't want to sleep with me anymore." With a heavy heart, Natsuki picked up her kimono and made her way to the other bed. It had never felt so cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Calming Nerves

Natsuki sat in Mai's restaurant four days after Shizuru's attack against Takeda, it was evening and the restaurant was closed for business. _Four long days and she still won't talk to me. Though can I really blame her. All I know is that I miss her._ She took a long pull from the bottle of sake on the table and Mai and Tate both looked at her with worry. "Slow down, Natsuki. You'll kill yourself like that." Natsuki set the bottle down, "Maybe she'd talk to me then. Hell, maybe she'd finally be able to forgive me." Tate took the bottle away, Natsuki shot him a dirty look, "Look, maybe she just needs time to cool off, I'm sure she'll forgive you." Natsuki slammed her fist to the table, earning a nasty look from Mai, "There is no time. Takeda wants to leave before the week is out. I really want to see her before that but she hates me."

Natsuki tried to stand but fell backwards from the chair and landed on her back, Mai got up with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she helped her stand. "Tate, will you help Natsuki home." Natsuki snorted, "Home." He grabbed her by the arm and half carried, half walked her home. Tate entered and saw Shizuru dusting one of the bookcases. She noticed Tate carrying Natsuki and went to hold Natsuki up, "What happened to her?" Natsuki tried pronouncing Shizuru's name but failed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Tate let Shizuru take her, "She has been drinking nonstop since your fight the other day. I don't know all the details, but you should work things out. It seems like you really care for each other, and she could probably use something to come back to."

Shizuru thanked Tate for bringing Natsuki home then escorted her to her bed. She went to lock the front door, then returned with a washcloth and a bowl of cold water. She dipped the cloth in the water and started wiping the sweat from Natsuki's brow. Natsuki opened her eyes and looked up at Shizuru, "Shizuru? How did I get here?" Shizuru shushed her and continued to wipe her brow. Natsuki looked away, "I miss you." Shizuru's mind couldn't recall her anger or her hurt, only the words that mattered found their way to her voice, "I miss you, too." She set the cloth and bowl aside and lay beside Natsuki, held her as she fell asleep again. "I will miss you, too."

Natsuki awoke several hours later with a pounding headache and a heaving stomach. She jumped out of bed and ran outside, throwing up all the sake she had drank the previous evening. She returned to find Shizuru awake and looking at her sarcastically, "Maybe next time, eat something before trying to kill yourself with alcohol." Natsuki fell onto the bed and Shizuru lay an arm over her, resting her head on Natsuki's chest. Natsuki put an arm around Shizuru, she threw the other arm over her eyes.

They rested comfortably together until Natsuki groaned, "Tell me a story." Shizuru smirked, "A story, how old are you?" Natsuki sighed, "Look, my head really hurts and I just want something to take my mind off of it. You read a lot, you must know some good stories." Shizuru thought about it, "Okay, how would you like to hear how Kiyohime became known as the Mourning Blade?" Natsuki laughed, "Your naginata has a name?" Shizuru pinched her arm, "Like Duran is any better, you hypocrite." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's pinching hand and held it to her chest, "Hey, I will hear no insults directed at Duran." Shizuru chuckled, "Fine, but yes, Kiyohime has been in the Fujino family for a long time. Only recently did it earn the title of the Mourning Blade."

Fujino Enzo, my grandfather, after taking his family and fleeing Nobunaga's armies, came to the area that would later become the village of Fuuka. He was saddened to find that he was unable to beat the word of his defection. He, his wife Shizuma, and their son Kazuo would find no welcome, only distrust and disregard. He used what money he had brought with him to buy a store on, what was then, the only road through the area and he stocked it with odd antiques and old furniture.

Shizuma never liked the place. Having come from the wealth and status they had to running some useless antique store in a remote village was unbearable to her. Still, her love for Enzo and Kazuo kept her there, playing house while she secretly mourned. None of the locals would befriend her, so she stayed inside, taking care of Kazuo and the house.

Enzo, for his part, was not unhappy with the move. He had always been a reluctant politician and found the shift to civilian life quite pleasant. He was his own boss, made his own hours and sold only what he wanted to. His new found freedom came with a cost, no one in the town would befriend him, and so as time passed he became more reclusive. He never doubted his decision, but always sought ways to gain favor in the town. He would assist anyone he came across, he would give freely to those in need and he always spoke courteously even when slighted.

This did nothing to endear him to the townfolk, however, who always looked at him with accusation and derision. This drove him to madness, but still he persisted. The time came when bandits attacked a caravan passing through the town. One of the townsmen came knocking on the door of the store, Enzo answered. "Mr. Fujino, a caravan is being attacked, you must help us." Enzo looked at him cross, "I have tried for years to gain you imbecile's favor, and now that you need me I am supposed to drop everything. No, save yourselves."

He slammed the door in the man's face just as an arrow struck him in the back. With his dying breath he cursed Enzo and any of his line. After the bandits raided the caravan, they turned their attention to the few shops in the village. They knocked down the door to Enzo's store and, before he could react, struck him down. Shizuma, who had been in the back with the then nine year old Kazuo, heard the commotion and grabbed Enzo's family weapon, Kiyohime.

She opened the door, saw her husband lying dead on the floor and three men ransacking the store, and flew into a rage killing all three and driving the bandits back from the town. Shizuma had been born a Kanzaki, she was taught the techniques of the naginata at a young age. Her niece would be the mother of Kanzaki Reito, who was my second cousin, beating him up was quite satisfying.

Shizuma would win the respect of the town for her bravery and strength, but she would never win their friendship. She went to the grave with only her son, Kazuo to mourn her. She passed him Kiyohime, which had unknowingly been dubbed 'The Mourning Blade' due to the loss of her husband and her refusal to remarry, and passed on to the next life.

Fujino Kazuo, my father, would marry a local girl, Keiko, and they would have one daughter together. He named his daughter Shizuru after the strongest woman in his life. She would later fall for the most beautiful Samurai and...(Shizuru.) sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, all went well until Kazuo went off to join the army, he took Kiyohime with him, but Kiyohime would return without him.

My mother was distraught, she mourned him until the end of her days. Due to her beauty, many men came to call on her but she refused them all. One man was adamant, I remember every day he would come and call on her, bring her food and flowers, tell her that she was his one and only. She refused him, so one day he assaulted her. I still remember hearing her shout at him to back up. I stood in the door of my room and watched as he tried to tear her kimono off, watched as she grabbed Kiyohime with a free hand, watched as she pushed him back and took his head with it.

She fell to the floor and cried, for what she had done, for Kazuo, for everything. I remember running to her, she put her arm around me and told me everything would be alright. When the townspeople found out, they outcasted her and I. So she taught me to be strong, to fight for what I love until three years ago when she died of illness.

I remember crying by her bed when she handed me Kiyohime telling me it was my birthright. She died that day and I mourned her all alone.

"Until I met you." A tear fell down Natsuki's cheek, "I didn't know you went through all that." Shizuru sat up and looked down at Natsuki, "Now I have to watch you leave, possibly never to return." Natsuki lay her head back, "Shizuru..." Shizuru leaned over and kissed her, "It's something you have to do, I understand. My grandmother waited for my grandfather, my mother waited for my father, I will wait for you." Natsuki reached up and touched her cheek, "I won't ask that of you." Shizuru touched her hand, "You don't have to."

Natsuki sat up and kissed Shizuru, wrapping her arms around her neck. Shizuru pushed her back to the bed, "How long until you leave?" Natsuki undid her kimono, "In two days." Shizuru lay on top of her, "Then I have two days to make sure you remember me."


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Natsuki awoke on the morning of her last day in Fuuka, she held Shizuru close knowing that it might be for the last time. Shizuru woke up and snuggled closer to her, "It's early." Natsuki rolled onto her back, "Today is the day..." Shizuru put her arms around her, "I know, don't ruin this moment." They lay together for a time, neither wanting to part ways, but both knowing it was unavoidable.

Natsuki finally got up and found a fresh change of clothes, "I'm going to bathe before I leave, who knows when I will get the chance again." Shizuru pulled on the kimono she had worn the night before, "Okay, I'm going to go talk to Midori, I will return shortly."

Shizuru made the short walk to Midori's shop, where she was cutting fabric for a new kimono. Midori looked up with a frown, "Today is the day, isn't it?" Shizuru nodded somberly, "Did you make that thing I asked you for?" Midori walked over to the counter and took a box from it, she handed it to Shizuru, "Yes, I hope she likes it." Shizuru gave Midori a hug, "Thank you, Midori. This means a lot to me." Midori hugged her back, "Just stay strong, Shizuru." Shizuru put the box under her arm and walked to the door, "I just have to have faith that I will see her again."

Natsuki stepped out of the bathroom, her kimono feeling fresh and new. Shizuru entered just after carrying a box with her. "What's that?" Shizuru handed the box to Natsuki, "It's for you, open it." Natsuki opened it and inside was a square of cloth, with an embroidered heart in the center. Within the heart was written their names in hiragana script. "It's a handkerchief, and a memento of our time together." Natsuki fingered the soft and supple cloth, "I will treasure this little piece of you, always." Shizuru embraced her, arms around her waist while Natsuki put her arms around her shoulders, "Come, Natsuki, you should eat before you leave."

Shizuru and Natsuki left the store and walked down the street hand-in-hand towards Mai's restaurant. They entered to find Midori, Youko, Mai, Tate and Mai's new kitchen help Mikoto sitting at a table waiting for them. Midori ran up and hugged Natsuki, who awkwardly returned it, "I can't believe you're leaving. Did you like the handkerchief?." Natsuki nodded, "Yes, it's beautiful." Midori, Natsuki and Shizuru all sat at the table, "Shizuru asked me to start on it a few days ago, I thought it was sweet."

Mikoto poured each a cup of tea before sitting down herself. Youko spoke first, "Natsuki, when you first came here I hated what you represented. You brought death with you, but seeing how you have been with Shizuru, I can see you also brought life. Just know that you will always have a place here, if you want it." No one could see it, but under the table Youko's hand rested comfortably in Midori's.

Mai spoke next, "I don't know about you, Natsuki, but growing up my mother always told me about the Fujinos, about how they are cursed and that I should stay away. I believed it after watching Ms. Keiko waste away. Shizuru became sullen and withdrawn, she never talked to anyone, it seemed like she would waste away like her mother. When you showed up, Shizuru seemed to gain new life because of you. I think that Shizuru has had a good impact on you as well."

Mai got up, brought the food and everyone ate their fill. Afterwards Natsuki got up and Shizuru followed suit, "Thank you, everyone. When I first came here, I didn't expect to stay longer than a day, but over the time I spent here I started to become enamored with this place," she put a hand around Shizuru's waist, "and the people here. I just want to say thank you, for everything."

They all waved goodbye, Shizuru walked Natsuki out to the street. They got to the edge of town and Shizuru stopped Natsuki and pulled her into a hug and kissed her, "I will miss you, Ms. Kuga." Natsuki buried her head in Shizuru's neck, "I will miss you, too." They seperated, Shizuru held both of Natsuki's hands, "I'll be waiting for you, and thinking of you everyday." Natsuki grabbed Duran's handle and pulled the charm off of the end of it, a small piece of carved stone in the shape of a wolf's head. She handed it to Shizuru, who accepted it with a tear, "Take care of it, I will want to reattach it when I return."

Natsuki walked away from the town and Shizuru clutched the wolf's head charm to her chest. She stayed stoic as she walked to the store, as she walked through the empty house, only when she got to her bed did she let the tears fall. She heard a crash from the living room and went to investigate. Kiyohime had fallen over, when she checked it she found that the blade had a large crack down the center.

Natsuki arrived in the Samurai encampment, that was currently being packed up for it's journey north. She went immediately to Takeda's tent, that was being pulled up. Takeda met her in front of it, "Did you get everything sorted out?" Natsuki nodded, then looked off towards Fuuka. Takeda grabbed her shoulder, "Get it out now, because when we're on the battlefield I need your head in the game, not in some woman's bed a thousand miles away." Natsuki shrugged his hand away, "I'm ready, let's go."

**This chapter ends the Fuuka story arc, the next chapters will introduce new characters on both sides of the conflict and will be spread out over a number of years that Natsuki is seperated from Shizuru. The posts may be sporadic as I study old maps and attempt to create realistic battles on both sides of the coming war. To any who wish the story to end here, I thank you for reading this far, and to the many who have reviewed I thank you for your words.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Captain and the Housewife

Kikukawa Takeshi was the feudal lord of Takata, a small town far north and west of Kyoto. Short of stature, he was a miserable man, always seeking new ways to prove his standing to those he considered his inferiors. His wife, Kikukawa Yukino, did not love him, nor did she care for him very much at all. Their marriage had been one of convenience for Yukino's parents, who had gained favor with Takeshi's father by offering their daughter's hand to his first son. Yukino had wed Takeshi, and soon after found out about his insecurities.

Takeshi would often take his worries and fears out on those around him, especially Yukino who tried to calm him and, more often than not, would only serve to anger him further. He would never strike her, but his emotional battery struck Yukino deeply, who would lock herself away from everyone in order to avoid his temper.

Takeshi had recently made a deal to turn his town over to the Imperial Army. They intended to use it as a supply line for their campaign against the Samurai insurrection that had been mounting in the south. Though Takeshi was Samurai, he had refused to give up the title when he turned his town over to the army, a move that sparked a conflict that would see his end.

Yukino was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about her most recent escape plans. _If I go and explain to father that I no longer wish to be married to this man, I am sure he will listen to me. He already has cause to dislike him._ Recently, Takeshi feared that Yukino had plans to leave him and, fearing her father, had forbidden him from setting foot on the grounds. This irked Masahiro, who had his own plans to retrieve his daughter from the hated lord.

Yukino got up from her bed and found her clothes, putting them on slowly. She heard a commotion from outside and opened a window to see several armed men and one woman marching up the pathway to the manor. Curious as to why these military men marched up the path, she ran to the front door and joined the servants, who had gathered around the door to witness the event.

Takeshi was sitting on his porch when he saw the soldiers marching towards him, two columns headed by a tall, light haired woman. He strode towards her and they stopped a foot away from each other. "Kikukawa Takeshi, I presume." Her thickly-accented voice gritted through her teeth at the man, who offered his hand to her in a common American gesture, "Yes, and you are?" She ignored his hand, "Sergeant Haruka Armitage, Imperial Army. Word has been received that you may be sympathetic to the resistance. You are hereby ordered to surrender your status as feudal lord to the Empire or face the consequences."

Takeshi grew enraged, "My status has nothing to do with the arrangement that was made. I remain lord and a Samurai." She drew her weapon, an arquebus with characters Yukino had never seen etched into the side 'DIANA', "If you support our war against the insurgent Samurai, then you will surrender your title to the crown." Takeshi spat on the ground before her, "Who are you to speak for the crown, you American bitch?"

Her anger seethed and she ran at him, striking him in the face with the butt of her rifle, "Say that again, I couldn't hear you." He spat blood at her feet and she hit him again, he crumpled to the ground, "Keep going, I can do this all day." He rose to one knee, spitting teeth out on the floor, "Fine, I shall do as you say." He stood up and walked towards the house, Haruka called after him, "One more thing, your wife comes with us." Yukino clutched her kimono at these words, Takeshi seethed, "She is my property." Haruka rose to her full height of over six feet and raised Diana once more, "She comes with us, or you can lose some more teeth. Your choice." He threw his hands in the air, "Then take her, she's useless to me anyway."

Yukino walked out of the house and towards the loud, violent American, silently thanking her for what she had done. Takeshi did not give her a glance as she walked past him. She approached the American, who paid her little attention as she and her soldiers walked away. Yukino followed quietly after, truly enjoying the freedom of fresh air and the open road.

They were approaching the encampment when Haruka spoke her first words to Yukino, "What's your name?" Yukino bowed her head, a customary practice and a habit she had developed when speaking to those in power, "Kikukawa Yukino." Haruka didn't ask anything else as they entered the encampment and they led Yukino to a large building on the far side.

The soldiers lined the doorway and Haruka opened it, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Haruka entered the building and Yukino felt the eyes of the men turn to her. One of them approached her and she lowered her head, he grabbed her by the chin and pulled her eyes up to look at him. She looked away, he spoke to her softly, "Hey, it's alright. I know it must be hard to be alone after all this time. I would love to help with that." Yukino shook her head and backed up, two of the others moved to her side. His voice was still soft, "Don't be like that, we can have fun together."

She turned to run and he grabbed her wrist. Before she could turn back around she heard a crunch and a shout. The two men around her immediately fell back and she turned to see the man who had propositioned her on the ground holding his nose, towering over him stood Haruka, blonde hair blowing in the wind. "What the hell are you doing?" He stammered an apology and she struck him again, knocking him on his ass, "Go back to your bunks, dismissed."

The man and his fellow soldiers walked away, Yukino stood before Haruka, she wouldn't admit it but the American took her breath away. Haruka gave her a compassionate look, "Are you hurt?" Yukino shook her head and Haruka's expression turned unreadable again, "You're free to go." Yukino looked at her quizzically, "Where am I to go?" Haruka shrugged, "You're free now, you can go wherever you want." Yukino wrapped her arms around herself, Haruka walked passed her and smiled, "Why not go see your father, he pulled the strings that got you out of there." Yukino turned to watch the woman walk away, "I told you my name, but you never told me yours." Haruka turned to look at her, "Haruka Armitage."

Yukino followed Haruka down the hill, until she turned to her, "Where are you going?" Yukino held her hands in front of her and bowed, "I don't have a place to sleep, what should I do?" Haruka sighed, "Well, we lost a man recently so there is an open bunk in our tent. You can have it for the night, but after that you need to find your own place to sleep." Yukino bowed her head again, "Thank you, for everything." Yukino didn't see it, but Haruka smiled the rest of the way to the tent.

The next day Yukino made the trip to see her father, he lived on a large estate on top of a hill overlooking the town. She made the long climb up the hill and was met half way up by her father, "Yukino, darling, are you okay?" She fell easily into her father's arms, "Yes, father, I'm okay." Masahiro held his daughter close, "It was a mistake letting you go with that man, I'm sorry." Yukino lay her head on her father's chest, "It's okay, father, you saved me."

Masahiro took his daughter inside and her mother, Shizuko embraced her, "Yukino, it's good to see you again." She hugged her mother while Masahiro poured them both tea, "Were the army soldiers gentle with you?" Yukino nodded, "Yes, they sent a very strong woman to deliver your message and fetch me. Takeshi tried to protest and she clubbed him with her rifle, he must have been terrified." Masahiro sat across from his wife and daughter, "What is her name? Perhaps she is deserving of a commendation." Yukino found herself smiling, "Haruka Armitage, she is a sergeant." Masahiro grabbed her daughter's hand and held it, "I owe her a great debt for bringing my little girl back to me."

Yukino ate lunch with her parents and sat in the garden with her father afterwards. "Yukino, I am so sorry for what I did. If I hadn't pushed you into doing something you didn't want to do, it wouldn't have come down to this." Yukino put her hand over her father's, "I don't blame you, father. I'm just happy to be home." Masahiro held his daughter's hand, "Do you have a place to stay?" Yukino shook her head. "We have plenty of room and your old bed, you can stay here." Yukino nodded and her father did not like the way she acquiesced, "You seem tired, you should get some rest."

Yukino lay in her bed in her parent's house, for the first time in her life feeling free. Her thoughts fell on a blonde haired woman whose thoughts were on something else entirely. Haruka sat on her cot in her unit's tent, fingering the officer's bars on her new uniform. They had come in recently, word was that she was promoted due to her service in the field, but she knew the truth. She smiled when her thoughts came to a little mousy woman, and her powerful father to whom she owed her new rank.

**This is the first chapter of the new arc that focuses on the conflict that is about to erupt across Japan between the army fighting to become the national power and the Samurai who are struggling to retain their place in a world that doesn't need them anymore. Shiznat will take a bit of a sabbatical, but hopefully the new pairing will keep you interested, along with the war that is taking place.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Road to Edo

The march to Obama Castle took three days, the further Natsuki got from Fuuka the more her heart seemed to hurt like a piece of it was gone. It was morning and she was practicing her swordplay in the yard when Takeda stepped in front of her and drew his own sword. No words were exchanged and Natsuki attacked Takeda, he side stepped her strike and she struck again, he parried and swung at her head. She ducked under the swing and hit him in the stomach with the handle of her blade, he doubled over and she thrust her knee into his face.

He rolled with the hit and landed on his feet, holding the blade before him. "You are impressive." They were both out of breath, but Natsuki pressed the attack until she fell to one knee in exhaustion. "Are you alright?" She struggled to catch her breath, "I'm fine, I think I needed the release." Takeda managed a chuckle, "Perhaps we can find some brown haired women for you on the way." Natsuki looked at him cross and walked away, he called after her, "Get cleaned up and meet me in the command tent. We are going over general strategy and I want you there."

Natsuki entered her tent, she had been given a personal tent by Takeda that prominently bore her family's crest, and threw some water over her face from a bucket she had drawn from a river earlier in the morning. She rummaged through her bags and found a wrapped package that she hadn't noticed before. She opened it and found a fresh kimono and hakama fit loose for combat and a note, _Thought you could use a change of clothes. Midori_. She put it on and was surprised at how well it fit. _I wonder if Shizuru gave her my measurements?_

She left the tent and went to meet Takeda at the command tent, she stepped inside and overheard their discussion. "It is imperative that we reach Edo before winter. We can set up defenses and use Edo as a base to strike out further east." Takeda's voice, "I agree, but we need a solid plan to take Edo, while minimizing losses. We are outnumbered and outgunned." Another man's voice, "I would give twenty of their soldiers for any one of our warriors on the field."

She entered the room and all eyes turned to her, several older men with facial hair and swords at their sides. Takeda waved her over to the table, "Kuga, come in, we were just looking at the maps of the area. What do you think?" She scanned over the maps, searching for anything that could be of advantage. "I think we should split our force in two, send one straight to Edo and have the other wrap around to cut off their retreat to the east. We can drive them into the sea."

A man who stood beside Takeda, a man he had referred to as Omura, pointed towards Edo, "I don't think splitting up our already modest force is a good idea. We need to make a consolidated push towards Edo, allow them to retreat to the east." Natsuki countered, "They wouldn't retreat very far without being harried. They would fall back, wait for reinforcements and strike back before we could fortify. If we push them out to sea we can cut off their supply lines and their reinforcements in one stroke."

Several of the men murmured their agreement, Omura nodded his head, Takeda made several marks on the map. "An impressive plan Ms. Kuga, I think we will follow it. How would you like to lead the advance team, Natsuki?" Natsuki thought about it, "Don't you think someone with more experience should lead, sir?" Takeda shook his head, "How else are you supposed to gain experience? You will lead the charge, Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded her head and Takeda waved them away, "Go back to your tents and rest up, this operation begins immediately." Natsuki stepped outside, unsure about what was going to happen. Mr. Omura walked up to her, "You face death easily, do you have nothing to live for?" Natsuki held the handkerchief in her hand, "I won't die without seeing her again." She walked away and Mr. Omura bowed his head, "Good luck, Ms. Kuga."

Natsuki lay in her bed, clutching the handkerchief in what had become a nightly ritual for her. She put the handkerchief to her lips and kissed it, "Good night, Shizuru." Hundreds of miles away Shizuru held the wolf token to her lips, "Good night, Natsuki."

The Samurai forces set out the next morning, Natsuki was readying her horse when Takeda approached, "I have a surprise for you, Natsuki. Let's go to my tent." She walked with him and into the massive tent that he resided in, he led her through two rooms before she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape at what she saw. "Wha...how did you get this?" Takeda smirked, "Your father was a good friend of mine, and he would have wanted you to wear it." She ran her fingers along the brushed steel, the leather straps, the wolf's head on the chest. Her father's armor was truly a sight to behold. "It will have to be fitted for you, but it is a week's march to Edo. We have plenty of time."

Natsuki bowed her head low, "Thank you, Takeda. I will make my father proud in this armor." Takeda put a hand on her shoulder, "I would ask for a kiss in return, if there wasn't a woman in Fuuka who would hunt me down and murder me." Natsuki tied the bracers onto her forearms, the armor fit loosely considering her father had been larger than her. She leaned close to Takeda and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, "If Shizuru finds out about this she'll kill me and you, but probably you first." She started to strap on the breastplate and Takeda left saying, "When we win this war, you and her can live in a mansion together."

Natsuki finished putting her new armor on, the helmet was loose but the breastplate fit well. When she was done she left Takeda's camp and noticed that most of the camp immediately turned their eyes to her. Samurai nodded to her as she passed, non-Samurai bowed fully to her. For the first time in her life Natsuki felt poweful. 'If you could see me now, Shizuru, you would be proud.'

She mounted her horse and rode to the head of the column that had formed, Omura rode up next to her, "Well, you certainly look the part. Are you ready to head out, sir?" Natsuki's helmet clanked against her armor as she rode, "Sir?" Omura bowed his head, "Yes, you are the commander, deserving of the utmost respect." She did not appreciate his tone or his excessive sarcasm, "Yes, Omura, let's head out." Omura sounded the horn he carried and the riders started moving. Their next stop was Edo and war.


	16. Chapter 16

Her Smoldering Eyes

It had been three days and Yukino was still getting used to living with her parents again. It was nice to see them again, and her mother's cooking was delicious but her father was rather doting towards her and she did not like it. She had heard nothing of what her ex-husband was doing and she felt better that way. The more distance she could put between her and him, the better.

She was walking down the street towards a restaurant when she heard a familiar voice shouting orders. She looked and saw two columns of soldiers running at the behest of their captain, who ran beside them in a shirt and pants. Haruka noticed her and waved, Yukino waved back and Haruka ran up to her, "Hey, how are you settling in?" Yukino held her hands in front of her, "Okay, I guess. I'm still trying to get used to living with my parents again. I was with Takeshi for so long that I don't really know how to be alone."

The column continued running and Haruka shouted for a lower ranked officer to keep them moving, "Well, if you're not doing anything, would you care for some lunch?" Yukino looked sheepish, "I'm not really dressed for anything like that." Haruka smiled, "You look beautiful, and what does that matter anyway, it's just lunch." Yukino blushed and nodded, "In that case, I'd love to."

They walked down the street to a noodle place, Haruka opened the door for her and they sat and ordered. Yukino began, "So, you're American?" Haruka nodded, "Yes, I'm originally from Virginia." Yukino tried but couldn't pronounce Virginia earning a chuckle from Haruka, "Close enough." The food was set before them, Haruka tore into it with fervor, "What made you want to come to Japan?" Haruka swallowed a mouthful of noodles, Yukino put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "The food, for one, I love the food here. I guess I came for the adventure, to see the world. Life got pretty dull in Virginia living on my parent's orchard. We would go out and pick apples every autumn. I remember my father always chiding me because I would eat more than I would pick."

Haruka laughed aloud, her voice filled the small restaurant causing a few of the other patrons to turn their heads. Yukino slowly ate her noodles, "How did you end up in the army?" Haruka had finished her food, to Yukino's amazement, "When I first moved here, I didn't speak a word of Japanese. I had no money and no one would hire a foreigner so I lived on the streets. Over time I learned enough Japanese to be able to get a job in a warehouse. The guys who worked in the warehouse staged fights after hours and, due to my size, they insisted I participate. So I did, until one day when the police busted up the fighting ring. I had fought a few of them off when I was approached by a man who was impressed by my fighting and offered me a job in the army."

Yukino finished her food and tried to pay but Haruka insisted, "How long have you been in the army?" Haruka leaned back in her seat and thought about it, "This year makes ten, if I remember correctly." Yukino balked, "Ten years, how old are you?" Haruka rolled her eyes in thought, "Forty two, in a couple of months." Yukino nearly fell out of her chair, "Forty two? You look young, though maybe I can't tell with Americans." Haruka looked thoughtful, "How old are you, if I may ask?" Yukino looked sheepish, "That's not the kind of thing you ask a lady, Ms Armitage."

Yukino had trouble pronouncing Haruka's last name, getting more of an A-mee-taige, but Haruka's voice rose slightly, "So you can ask me my age, but when I ask you it's wrong?" Yukino smiled crookedly, "That's right." Haruka bowed her head, "Well, I can see how this relationship is going to go."

A man suddenly burst through the door of the restaurant, a man in a blue army uniform. "Captain, they need you on base, it's urgent." Haruka stood quickly, "What's going on?" The man spoke in one breath, "The Samurai insurgents are moving to capture Edo. We believe they are led by a son of the Kuga clan. You are to report immediately." Haruka's eyes widened and her fists clenched, "Kuga? They're the ones who killed my mother. Let's go." Haruka threw some money on the table and left the restaurant leaving Yukino completely forgotten.

Haruka stormed through the camp and into the command tent. "Captain Armitage, it is good of you to come." Haruka took her place amongst the other captains. "The Samurai have made their move. Their goal is, most likely, to capture Edo before the winter and reinforce while we remain unable to prevent it. This cannot be allowed to happen." He pointed to the map on the table, "If they are allowed to capture and reinforce Edo, they will be able to strike in any direction they choose. We will be forced to defend against them on all fronts and future battles will be determined by them. This would be devastating."

The general looked up at each person at the table, "We will be sending all companies to reinforce Edo immediately."

Haruka spoke up, "I volunteer to take the vanguard, sir." The general, a short, stocky man name Kimikura, nodded his head in her direction, "I applaud your enthusiasm, Captain. You shall have the van. If we take the rail lines we can be at Edo in three days, just ahead of the Samurai. Get your companies ready, we leave by nightfall. Dismissed." The men turned to leave and Kimikura called after Haruka, "Captain Armitage, may I have a word?"

The other Captains left to get their regiments ready to move, only Haruka and Kimikura stayed. "Captain, we believe that the enemy is being led by a son of the Kuga clan. We thought them wiped out, but one somehow escaped. Be careful out there, he will be a dangerous opponent." Haruka smiled confidently, "Good, I don't want him to die easily." She left the tent and started ordering the move, she thought of saying goodbye to Yukino, but her blood was fired up and all she had was revenge on the brain.

Three days later and Haruka's company arrived at Edo, the town seemed like a ghost since most of the inhabitants had heard of the approaching Samurai army and either left or stayed indoors. They marched through the empty streets, "We need to set up our defenses before the Samurai show up. Get our guns pointed towards the west, that's where they'll strike hardest."

Edo had been the cultural center of the empire for many years. The Samurai had a strong presence in Edo and Haruka worried that they would side against them, catching them in a deadly crossfire. "Get most of our men outside the walls, we'll meet them on the field. Get the rest to run containment on the unknown element inside the city.

She heard horns outside and her troops started moving faster. Apparently, the general's prediction was off, the Samurai were at the west gates. Haruka looked out over the plain and saw a Samurai mounted on a white stallion, the wolf's armor shone in the mid-day sun, and her warrior's blood burned.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Running Backwards, Duran vs. Diana 1: The Defense of Edo.**


	17. Chapter 17

Diana vs Duran 1: The Defense of Edo

Kuga Natsuki looked out over the city from astride her horse that sat atop a hill. She had driven them hard and they had arrived a full day sooner than predicted, it seemed to her that they had caught the military with their pants down. Mr. Omura rode up next to her, "Ms. Kuga, it seems that riding through the night had the desired effect. What are your orders?" Natsuki's mind ran through battle plans, "Get our cavalry in and strike them before they can set up defenses. We'll follow up with the infantry."

She never heard the shot. One second Omura sat astride his horse next to her, the next he had flown off of his horse who took off into the wilds. She looked down at him with surprise then back to the wall where a tall, blonde haired woman was reloading her rifle. _That shot was meant for me._ She charged down the hill calling out orders to her men who followed her lead, and charged the city gates where the military had set up their first line.

-RB-

Haruka Armitage cleared the chamber of her rifle, her subordinate stood behind her, "That shot was impossible, Captain." She strode away, "I know, I missed." She strode through the ranks of her men, some of whom shook at the thought of battle. Many were rookies, most had never seen real combat before. Haruka had, and she loved it. "They are upon us, Captain. We need to do something."

Haruka shouted orders, "Form lines, bayonets out. Don't fire a shot until they're almost upon you. Forget the horses, aim for the riders and for the love of god stand your ground." The men lined up and affixed bayonets, most of them shook in the air as the Samurai rode down on them, armor and helmets gleaming in the sun. Haruka lifted Diana to her shoulder and took aim, finding the wolf armor pretty quickly. 'You're mine, Kuga.' She held her breath as the Samurai closed on them, then another second and another. "Fire!"

The musket line fired as one and over half of the Samurai line fell in the blast. Diana fired twice, the first missing wide but the second struck Natsuki's armor and would have thrown her had she not heard the first shot and braced for it. _Good, I get to disembowel you myself._

_-_RB_-  
_

Natsuki lowered the wolf's head over her head, _Time to go to work._ Her shoulder was sore from the shot but she couldn't feel it much as the adrenaline pumped through her veins and her horse trampled a young man, his rifle fell useless at his side. She cut down two more who moved in with bayonets. A bullet struck her horse in the head and she went down with it. _Somebody's got their eye on me._

She looked around her, while the musket line had damaged the Samurai front line, the riders behind had crashed into the military line and had routed it. Blades flashed and blood was shed as the Samurai continued through the city gates. "Fire!" she heard and saw many of the men who had charged through the gates fall. "Aim high, don't hit our own men." A deep, yet decidedly female voice rose over the din. "Stand your ground."

Natsuki got to her feet and ran through the gate, a man ran at her but she severed his head and continued on. She saw the remainder of the Samurai vanguard doing battle with the military front line. She charged in and cut two men in half before another turned and fired at her. At close range her quickness beat his aim and she was able to cut his arms off, then his head as he fell to his knees.

A Samurai had finished off an opponent in front of him when his head suddenly exploded, he fell to the ground revealing the American woman that Natsuki had seen from the hill. "KUGA! Face me!" She strode through the battle, her eyes burned with a fire deeper than the call of battle. Something about the woman seemed familiar to Natsuki, but she couldn't place it. She gripped Duran tightly, _Whoever she is, she means business._

_-_RB-

The front line dissolved under the press of the Samurai cavalry and Haruka was gathering who she had left into a second musket line. "Fire!" The musket line fired and tore into the ranks of the Samurai, but she noticed they had killed some of their own in the process. "Aim high, don't hit our own men." They quickly reloaded but the Samurai were upon them. Haruka fired a quick shot and downed one, "Stand your ground."

She noticed the wolf armor run through the gate and her view narrowed. _Kuga._ She headed in that direction, gunning down a Samurai who stood between them. "KUGA! Face me!"

She charged and swung the butt of her rifle, Natsuki caught it with her sword and deflected it aside, driving her elbow into Haruka's face. Haruka growled and head butted Natsuki, stunning and knocking her back. Natsuki recovered and struck back, Haruka parried her strike with the rifle. She struck again to keep the American off balance, but Haruka grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, dropping the rifle and punching her in the face. She reeled, blood came from her mouth and now broken nose, Haruka swung again but Natsuki freed her wrist and fell back, keeping Duran between her and the brawler.

"Kuga, I am here to personally send you to your family." Natsuki's head pounded from the hit, "If this fight is personal, then tell me why?" Haruka cracked her knuckles, "I am Captain Haruka Armitage of the Imperial Army. My mother was Rachel Armitage, and she's dead because of the Kuga family." Natsuki pulled her helmet off and threw it on the ground, "The Kugas weren't responsible for your mother's death, Renzo died beside her. You Imperialists killed them both, it's your fault." Haruka noticed her facial features, "I see we were misinformed about a missing son of Kuga Renzo. You are his daughter. No matter, you'll die just fine."

Having finished talking Haruka went into action, taking two quick steps and trying to grab Natsuki, who dodged back and swung, cutting her right hand. Haruka pulled back and Natsuki went back onto the offensive, using the sword to keep distance between her and the more powerful American. Haruka ducked left and right to avoid the sword, she rolled to the side and picked up the sword of a fallen Samurai, parrying a strike from Natsuki.

Natsuki and Haruka circled each other while the battle raged around them. They heard a tumult approach the walls from outside. The Samurai infantry charge met the already beleaguered military front line as a rain of arrows struck inside the walls. The military line fell back and several men rushed Haruka, who struck two of them down immediately with her newly found sword. Natsuki waved the other two away, "Go take the city, this is between us."

The battle moved further into the city and Haruka and Natsuki circled again. Natsuki struck and Haruka parried using her superior size to push Natsuki back. Natsuki used her speed to slip around Haruka's guard and slash at her leg, cutting into her thigh. Haruka swung awkwardly and Natsuki dodged back, cutting her across the arm. She dropped the sword and tackled Natsuki who dropped Duran as she fell. Haruka landed on top of Natsuki and started raining punches down on her, she managed to block some but she knew she would have a broken rib or two.

Haruka swung for her head but she missed and Natsuki used her momentum to throw her off and stand back up, grabbing Duran. Haruka stood up as horns blared across the town, the military order to fall back. Natsuki and Haruka looked at each other, both breathing hard and bleeding from multiple wounds. "This is bigger than a personal battle, but I will find you again." Haruka retrieved Diana and ran off in the direction of the fight, Natsuki fell to one knee, a sharp pain in her sides and face. _Broken ribs and nose, I have to keep it together._ She stood and ran in the same direction as Haruka, towards the battle that was still being fought for the city.

-RB-

The sun was sinking on a day full of bloodshed. The last two companies would enter the city into a losing battle as the Samurai had already gained a lot of ground and so they were forced back the way they had come. Haruka met commander Kimikura as they were falling out of the city, "Commander, we need to press forward, they don't have the manpower to survive a sustained assault." Commander Kimikura looked stern, "No, the plan is to fall back to Takata, await reinforcements and drive the Samurai out by sheer numbers."

Haruka looked confused, "We're retreating? They don't have the manpower to hold this city for long. They must have another force lying in ambush for us." As soon as she said it a horse ran up with the rider bloodied, "Commander, another force of Samurai are approaching from the road to Takata. They appear to be led by Masashi Takeda, we're trapped."

The Commander looked shocked, Haruka thought about it, "So, it seems our only option is the docks. How soon can we have ships there?" The Commander ran some numbers in his head, "Three days, we can retreat to Nagasaki for the winter, build our forces and strike back during the spring." Haruka looked out across the city, _Looks like you've won today._ Her mind switched gears, _Yukino won't be safe._

The commander turned to give orders for the retreat and Haruka ran off in the direction of the wilds. She didn't have a plan to get Yukino out of there, but she knew that if her husband found out that the Samurai had driven the army back, he would take Yukino back by force. She slung Diana on her back and ran away from Edo. _Hold on, Yukino._

_-_RB-

The sun had set when Takeda rode into Edo, the fighting had died down and the army had entrenched their positions at the docks. Takeda rode through the city asking for Natsuki until he heard that she was in the hospital. He strode in and she sat on a table bandages wrapped around her midsection and her head. "You look like hell, Kuga." She winced as the woman tending her touched a tender area, "Fought with an army captain, Armitage, she worked me over pretty good." Takeda ran the name through his memory, "I don't know any Armitage." Natsuki explained, "She was American." Takeda laughed, "They are brutes, those Americans."

The woman grunted that she was finished and Natsuki lay back on the bed. "We did it, Natsuki, Edo is ours. I cannot thank you enough for this." Before she gave in to sleep she murmured, "Thank your men, this victory is theirs." She pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve and kissed it before she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Victory / Defeat

Three days after the Samurai victory at Edo the first snow fell on the city, dropping the temperature and dusting everything in a coat of white. The remainder of the military forces had escaped by boat, as Natsuki's plan determined, and the Samurai had begun to fortify the city. Natsuki stood at the window of what had become her home in Edo, given to her for her valor by Takeda. She watched the snowflakes drift downward to eventually strike the earth and join the ones who had already done the same.

The snow was disturbed by feet, Takeda led a band of some ten Samurai up the walkway to her home. "Hey, Kuga, we were going to go warm up. Why don't you tag along?" Natsuki shrugged and slid on her sandals, following the men down the street. After about ten minutes they approached a bright looking building, Takeda threw an arm around Natsuki, "There's only one thing that you need after a good battle, and that's a good woman." Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Did you just bring me to a brothel?" Takeda laughed as they entered, "Something like that."

Inside the place was frilly and very bright, Natsuki's eyes hurt from it. The matron, an older woman in a bright kimono with her hair in a bun, bowed profusely to the Samurai and led them into the main room where several gorgeous women loitered assuring them "You can have whichever you like". The men walked into the room and mingled, Natsuki brooded in the back. The matron approached her, "See anything you fancy, sir?" Natsuki shook her head and before she could explain, "Are these women not to your satisfaction? There are others." Natsuki went to protest when she felt a small hand enter hers, "I think I can help this one." A red-haired woman leaned in close to her, "You're not a man, are you?" Natsuki's eyes widened and the woman pulled her towards a staircase, "Come with me, sir, I'll take care of you."

The woman pulled Natsuki up to her room and closed the sliding doors, "So, what's your name?" Natsuki looked around the room, "Kuga Natsuki, what's yours?" The woman set a tea set on the table, "Nao, not all of us are lucky enough to have family names." She began brewing some tea while Natsuki still stood awkwardly, "You must have had one before you came here." Nao motioned for her to sit at the table, "It was Yuuki, Yuuki Nao."

Nao finished brewing the tea and sat next to Natsuki, pouring a cup for both of them. Natsuki took a sip, "If you know that I'm a woman, why did you pull me up here? You should know that I'm not interested." Natsuki set her cup down and fingers brushed lightly against hers, "No, I don't know that." Nao's green eyes looked into hers, "In fact, I think I'm not the only woman in your life. What's her name?" Nao hooked her arm into Natsuki's, "Shizuru." Nao lay her head on Natsuki's shoulder, "You can call me Shizuru, if you want."

Natsuki had to admit that Nao was pretty in a very feminine way. She thought of Shizuru so far away, she took a sip of her tea. They sat together while minutes passed. Nao got up and grabbed a shamisen, she sat across from Natsuki and strummed it, playing a few notes, "Are you Samurai?" Nao played a few more notes, disliked one then retuned it, "Not exactly, though I'm hoping to change that." Nao strummed again and started playing softly, "Is that what brings you such a long way out here? So far away from your lover."

"Look, Nao, I appreciate all this but I do have someone special and I don't want to risk that with you." Nao looked confused, "What exactly do you think we're going to do?" Natsuki's turn to look confused, "Are you not a..." Nao smiled, "I'm a geisha, Natsuki. I'm an entertainer, I play the shamisen, I dance a bit and I flirt and men come and pay money to be around me." She batted her eyes at Natsuki, "Sometimes women, too. I am interested in how a woman came to be involved in war. As far as I knew, men had a monopoly on being warriors."

Natsuki relaxed, "I've been fighting for most of my life, against my brother, against my father and now against the men who murdered them. I don't know how to just live, and thankfully Shizuru understood that. I hated leaving her, but I needed to see this through." Nao started to play, and Natsuki's thoughts drifted a thousand miles away. "Let's forget all that for now and just enjoy the moment."

-RB-

Meanwhile, in Takata, Kikukawa Takeshi had heard of the Samurai victory in Edo and, due to his low self-esteem, was forced to take sole credit for their victory. He would prance around town touting how he had supported the resistance from the beginning and how he had manipulated the army so that they remained in Takata longer than they wished. Most of the townsfolk just rolled their eyes and kept walking passed, the only man who listened to his words was Yukino's father, Masahiro.

One morning, Masahiro's fears were realized when he heard a commotion on his lawn and several men, including Takeshi, were trying to take his daughter. Masahiro, at seventy years of age, grabbed his katana and prepared to face him. He stepped out onto his front lawn. "The Samurai won, Yukino. You will return and be my wife."

Masahiro approached, the men put hands on their swords. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you." Takeshi grabbed Yukino by the wrist, "You are coming with me." Masahiro drew his blade and held it to Takeshi, the men around them drew swords as well, "She said she's not going with you. Let her go." Takeshi let Yukino go, drew himself to his full height and faced Masahiro, "Put that away, old man. Your precious military lost, we are in control now."

One of the men charged Masahiro who, with a speed that belied his age, cut his leg off then drove his sword through the man's chest. He brandished his weapon at Takeshi, "I may be an old man, but I will fight to the death for my daughter. Leave her be." Takeshi ordered his men to subdue him and, to spite Masahiro's strength, he couldn't fight them all. They stripped him of his weapon, knocked him to the ground and held swords to him.

Meanwhile Takeshi advanced on Yukino, who stood defiantly before him. "Give up this struggle, Yukino. Come with me, be my wife again and we'll let your father live." Yukino stepped back and shook her head, "No, you'll kill him as soon as my back is turned." Takeshi took a step towards her, "Is that what you think of me?" Yukino squared her shoulders and stood her ground, "It's what I know of you."

She couldn't react fast enough, in a split second he had closed the distance between them and hit her in the face, splitting her lip open. He grabbed her wrist and struck her again, blackening her eye. He cocked back for another swing but his hand refused to move. He felt a strong hand grab his neck and lift him off of the ground, he saw blonde hair and blue eyes and knew he was in trouble.

Haruka looked at the men who held Masahiro down, "Let him up, or I'll kill your boss, then all of you." They took in the sight of a six-foot tall woman holding their boss by the throat, her face dirty with powder and mud, her tattered and cut clothes covered in blood and the American made rifle slung across her back. They backed off and sheathed their swords, Haruka tossed Takeshi away from her, he landed directly on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. "Yukino isn't with you anymore. Get the fuck out of here, now." Takashi looked like he wanted to speak, Haruka quickly unslung Diana from her back and fired a shot at his feet. "Now." He turned tail and ran with his men on his heels, none wanting to face the wrath of the American woman.

After they were out of sight, Yukino ran and threw her arms around Haruka, who blushed. Yukino noticed that not all the blood on Haruka's outfit belonged to others, "Are you hurt, Haruka?" Haruka shook her head and Masahiro brushed dirt from his kimono, "I don't know what god showed mercy upon us by sending you here, but thank you." Yukino held Haruka's large hands in her smaller ones, "Come inside, we'll get you cleaned up. Are you hungry?" Haruka nodded emphatically, Yukino and Masahiro led their savior into the house.

-RB-

Nao finished playing and found that Natsuki had dozed off, breathing lightly with her head leaned to the side. "Am I that bad?" She leaned across the table and brushed some hair away from Natsuki's face, she spoke in almost a whisper, "Natsuki, wake up." She brushed her lips close to Natsuki's lips, holding onto her shoulders, "Wake up."

Natsuki's eyes fluttered open, "Shizuru?" Natsuki's breathing increased, Nao stayed close, "You can call me that, if you want." Their lips met lightly and Natsuki leaned into the kiss, before realizing where she was and who she was with and falling backwards in shock. Nao chuckled, "Did you enjoy the show, Ms. Kuga?" Natsuki grew flush and angry, "I thought you didn't do that, Nao?" Nao stood and looked at her seductively, "Not with just anybody."

Natsuki stood up and Nao set her shamisen down, "It's time for you to go, Natsuki." Natsuki looked uncomfortable, "How much do I...pay you?" Nao didn't turn around, "Whatever you think I'm worth." Some coins clattered into a plate on her dresser and Natsuki left without a word. Nao went to count the coins and found 1000 mon, more than she would normally make in a week.

-RB-

After bathing and struggling to put on a kimono, Haruka walked into the main room to find that Yukino and her mother had cooked a feast for her. She had to stop herself from diving at it, instead noticing Yukino's stare and blushing. "You look fetching in a kimono." Haruka pulled at it, "I'm not used to it, it's kind of uncomfortable." Yukino walked up to her and adjusted the collar, blushing, "Stop fussing, you look great."

Haruka sat down at the table, "So is this food for me?" Yukino's mom chuckled, "Yes, sweetie, eat as much as you want." She started eating and Yukino sat beside her, Masahiro and Shizuko sat across from them. Masahiro began, "I heard that the Samurai pushed you out of Edo." Haruka visibly stiffened, "They got there a day ahead of our predictions. We didn't have time to set up defenses when they crashed our lines. Our second wave tried to retreat but were met with a second force, sent to cut us off from reinforcements and push us out to sea."

Shizuko looked inquisitive, "So how did you get here?" Haruka swallowed a piece of fish, "I snuck past their ambush, not without injury. I just knew that man would try something, I wanted to be sure Yukino was safe." Yukino brushed the back of Haruka's hand, Shizuko noticed. She smiled at her daughter, _I'm happy for you. You have my blessing._ Yukino smiled back, _Thank you._ Haruka continued obliviously eating.

Afterwards Yukino and Shizuko cleaned up while Masahiro and Haruka walked the perimeter of the estate. "Where did the military retreat to? Osaka?" Haruka shook her head, "Nagasaki." Masahiro balked, "So far? What do they intend to do?" Haruka explained, "Their plans are to gather strength during the winter to make one big push and drive out the Samurai during the spring and summer. They intend to win by sheer numbers."

Masahiro thought about it, "It could work. The Samurai are too proud to run from a fight. They will inevitably meet them in battle." They walked on in silence until Masahiro broke it, "Will you go to Nagasaki?" Haruka nodded, "Though I don't know how I'll get there." Masahiro stopped, "I know a man, he runs a shipping company and frequently delivers to Nagasaki, he can get you there. However, I must ask one thing of you." Haruka nodded, "Anything." Masahiro gripped Haruka's shoulder, "Take Yukino with you."

Haruka gave him a strange look, "Is that a good idea?" Masahiro nodded, "She is not safe here, Takeshi will keep trying until she is his or dead. She likes you, and I'm sure that you like her or you would not have come all this way to protect her. Take her with you, please." Haruka thought hard about it, then gave her assent, "Okay, I'll take her with me." Masahiro smiled at the woman, "Thank you, this means a lot to me, and Yukino as well I would imagine. She has taken a fancy to you."

Haruka and Masahiro headed back to the house, "When do we leave?" Masahiro opened the door for her, "Tomorrow I will take you and Yukino to the docks. You should be in Nagasaki in a week." Haruka stopped inside the house, "Where shall I sleep?" Masahiro showed her to a room right next to Yukino's, "Take your rest now, you may not find any on the sea."

-RB-

Natsuki sat at her desk, a candle lit beside her and a pen in her hand.

_Dear Shizuru,_

_How are you doing? The nights here are long and cold without your warmth beside me. The battle went well, we have struck a decisive blow against the military and forced them to flee, taking Edo for ourselves. I led the vanguard, it was glorious Shizuru. I met this woman in battle, Haruka Armitage, I thought she was going to kill me._

_The battle did not leave me without scars, but I earned an estate in Edo for my efforts. I wish you could come and see it, Shizuru. Even better, I wish you could come and live here with me. We intend to wait out the winter here, train, and prepare to meet their retaliation. Please write back, it would lift my spirits to hear from you._

_Love, Kuga Natsuki._

She signed her name, sealed it with wax and left it on a corner of her desk, to remind her to send it out in the morning.

**Saying they would spend years apart may have been an oversight. I don't think this war is going to last that long. Fall of the next year tops.**


	19. Chapter 19

Tomoe Marguerite

Shizuru awoke to a cold winter day and shivered in her bed, 'I hate the cold.' She forced herself to get up and bathe, loving the feel of hot water on her skin. She stepped into the store just as someone knocked on the door. She answered and a young looking boy handed her a letter, she handed him some coins and closed the door. She opened the letter slowly, her heart jumping out of her chest when she read the name.

She resolved to write a letter back, when another knock sounded at her door. She opened it with annoyance and found Youko and Midori, "We were wondering if you wanted to go eat at Mai's, she's making soup." Shizuru smiled, "Sure, let me get dressed." They entered the store to warm up and Midori noticed the letter on the counter, "Who's the letter from?" Shizuru threw on her cold weather kimono and entered the store to find Midori reading Natsuki's letter. Shizuru snatched it from her, "Hey, that's private." Midori stuck her tongue out at Shizuru, "A private love letter from your girlfriend?" Shizuru folded the letter and put it in her pocket, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. At least she is still thinking about me." Youko hit Midori on shoulder lightly, "Let's go, it's getting colder and I'm getting hungrier."

The three of them left the store and quickly walked the distance between it and Mai's store. They entered to find Mai setting some bowls out for them, "There you are, what kept you?" Midori singled Shizuru out, "Shizuru got a letter from her lady-love." Shizuru glared at Midori, Mai asked, "How is Natsuki?" They all sat at the table and Mai set a large pot of soup in the middle, "She's good, says she got some new scars." Youko shook her head, "That stubborn woman would be proud of that." Mai put a comforting hand on Shizuru's shoulder, "At least she's alive, and thinking of you."

They were eating when the door opened and a dark haired woman entered, Mai stood from the table, "We're closed today." The woman kept walking up to the table, "I see some soup here on the table, can't I just have some of that?" Mai went to protest but she tossed a lot of money on the table and sat next to Shizuru. "I noticed you walking down the street, Tomoe Marguerite."

She held out a hand to Shizuru, who took it politely. Tomoe kissed her hand. Shizuru didn't know what to make of the gesture or of her strange accent so she acted polite, "Fujino Shizuru, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tomoe grabbed a bowl and helped herself, "I like that choice of words, pleasure." She extended the last word and made the entire room feel uncomfortable. Shizuru looked at her awkwardly, "What brings you to town, Ms. Marguerite?"

She cleared her throat, Midori pretended to yawn and Youko chuckled, "I am from France, I came over with my father, Father Gregory Marguerite. He's a priest come to spread the word of God to this heathen country." She spat the word heathen with such venom that everyone at the table looked crossly at her. "I like it here, though. The women in particular are beautiful." She looked right at Shizuru when she said it, who looked like she was ready to fight. Midori calmed her by grabbing her wrist, _Forget this woman, let's just eat._

Shizuru tried to do just that, but Tomoe kept brushing her hands on Shizuru's thigh. After the third time she had had enough, "I am sorry, Ms Marguerite, but I can't return the feelings you have. I already have a lover, so if you would be so kind as to leave me alone." Tomoe looked around the table, "Which one is it?" They all glared daggers at her, Shizuru responded, "She's not here, at the moment. If you must know she is in Edo, leading the Samurai in battle." Tomoe slid a little closer to her and brazenly put her hand on Shizuru's thigh, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Shizuru stood angrily, "If you will excuse me, I have a letter to write." She bowed towards the hostess, "Thank you for the soup, Mai." She bowed towards Midori and Youko, "Thanks for inviting me." She ignored Tomoe and left her in the restaurant with three angry women. Midori glared at her, "You should stay away from Shizuru, her heart belongs to another." Tomoe chuckled as she stood to leave, "That's fine by me, it's not her heart I'm after." She left and Midori stood, fists clenched and only Youko holding her back, "I swear I'm going to kill that woman."

-RB-

Shizuru sat at her table with a pen in her hand and started writing her response.

_Dearest Natsuki,_

_Thank you for writing me, I have missed you dearly. Getting to hear from you has made me a very happy woman. It is good to know that you are thinking of me, because I think of you all the time. _

_Nothing has changed in Fuuka, with the cold weather and lack of trade most of us just stay indoors. Mai cooks a batch of soup everyday and we congregate there to eat and talk. Midori and Youko, the doctor if you remember, have begun seeing each other and think they are good at hiding it. They are mistaken. Mai is ever chipper and asks about you frequently, it was good to tell her I had heard from you. _

_The town has really settled down after the triad were ousted, I am even making money again, now that they are not taking most of it. The town has you to thank for that, Natsuki._

_Please write to me again soon._

_Love, Shizuru_

She finished and sealed the letter with wax, the same piece of wax she had taken from Natsuki's letter. She set the letter on the table and was going to make tea when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to find Tomoe standing there, "Hi, can I come in?" As much as she wanted to say no, it was cold out and she wouldn't leave somebody out in it. She walked back in the house followed by Tomoe, who closed the door behind her.

Tomoe looked around the store, "So, you like antiques and books. Are you a scholar?" Shizuru started to brew tea for them when she felt hands around her waist, Tomoe's voice in her ear, "Let's skip the tea, and go straight to bed." Shizuru didn't say a word, merely pushed her away with her left hand and hit her in the face with her right. Tomoe fell on the floor, holding her jaw, Shizuru squared her shoulders, "Get out. Now." Tomoe stood and went to the door, "I'm not giving up on you, Shizuru. I want you, and I will have you."

The door closed and Shizuru returned to making tea, now for one less person. She saw the letter and though of Natsuki, so far away. She pulled the wolf charm out of her sleeve and held it to her chest. _Lend me your strength, Natsuki. I could use it._

__**A shorter chapter introducing a foil to one of the main characters, introducing Ms. Tomoe Marguerite.  
**


	20. Chapter 20 (Revised)

**If anyone is still reading this, thank you.**

The Daughter of Yuuki Eiji

While Shizuru was dealing with an overly amorous Tomoe, Yukino and Haruka were in route to Nagasaki, and Natsuki was enjoying herself in Edo. She had been given servants by Takeda, who mostly cleaned the estate. With the money she had been given for leading the victory in Edo, she visited Nao on most days of the week. They had been growing close, Natsuki telling Nao stories of the battle and stories of growing up a noble, and Nao just playing the shamisen and listening. Once or twice Nao had kissed Natsuki goodbye, always saying she did it for 'Not just anybody'. These kisses always left Natsuki feeling awkward.

She was on her way to the geisha house when she met Takeda on the road, "Going to see Nao again, Kuga? She must be really good." Natsuki looked cross, "I enjoy her company." Takeda smirked, "How is she in bed?" Natsuki got angry, "It's not like that." Takeda smirked at her, "Then you are a better person than me. I would have been in bed with her as soon as possible. I guess that makes me a man." Natsuki hit him on the arm, "No, that makes you a pig."

Takeda left her at the door to the geisha house, and she entered, the woman at the counter knew why she was there and waved her up. She found Nao's door open and Nao brushing her hair. She stood up when she heard footsteps and smiled at Natsuki, "Hi, I was wondering if I would see you today." Natsuki sat down and Nao poured her a cup of tea, "Of course, I can't resist giving you my money."

Nao laughed as she pulled out her shamisen, Natsuki stopped her, "I've talked enough about myself, tell me about you." Nao set the shamisen down and sat across from Natsuki at the table, "No one has ever asked about me. I don't even know where to begin."

-RB-

Yuuki Eiji sat in an underground gambling parlor in Edo, one of his favorite pastimes being playing pai gow, a game of Chinese origin that involved using domino tiles to make hands. He was a decent player, but more often than not his greed overcame his sense and he would lose it all. Tonight was one of those nights, Eiji, with his head in his hands, cried for the money he had lost.

Two large men stepped behind him, "Come with us, Yuuki, the boss wants to see you." They escorted him out of the building and through a back alley to a guarded door. The man waved them through and Yuuki was sat down across the desk from a man in dark glasses and a suit. "How did you do today, Mr. Yuuki." Eiji bowed his head, "You know the answer to that, Mr. Hasegawa." The man laughed and adjusted his glasses, "Of course, Eiji, this all a formality." He snapped his fingers and one of the men standing behind him struck him hard across the face. "You owe us money, Yuuki, lots of money. Time to pay up."

Eiji was scared of this man, Hasegawa was the leader of the local Triad syndicate and he had a reputation for being a ruthless debt collector. "We will collect, Eiji, one way or the other." Eiji fell to his knees and bowed his head repeatedly, "I'll get you the money somehow, just please don't hurt my daughter." One of the men behind him grabbed his head and shoved it to the hard wood floor, "That's not up to me, Eiji. You have two days. Escort him home."

The two men drug him out of the back door and roughed him up, but not enough that he couldn't walk home. He stumbled back to his place and his ten-year old daughter, Nao, met him at the door. "Daddy, it's late, what happened?" He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her close, "Nothing, honey, everything is going to be alright." She played with his top knot, a habit that irked him so he set her down. "Go to sleep, honey. Everything will work out." She did and he sat up late into the night, until he came up with a crazy idea.

The next day, Yuuki Eiji prepared himself for what he had to do. He put on a pair of black pants, a black shirt and a black mask. He entered the room that his daughter slept in and kissed her on the forehead. "If I don't return, Nao, I love you." He stepped into his room and grabbed his katana, a katana that had been passed to him from his father. He took a look around his house, possibly for the last time, then walked out the door. _This will work, and you'll be safe, Nao._

Eiji waited in a side alley for an hour before he saw his target, a carriage pulled up outside of the local magistrate office. Every month a delivery of bribe money would be dropped off from the Triads to the magistrate to allow them to operate freely within the city. In his thinking, what better way to pay criminals than to steal their own ill gotten gains.

He waited until they brought the money out of the carriage, then ran up and drew his katana, cutting down one of the guards before he could defend himself. Another drew his sword, but Eiji slipped past him and cut him down as well. He quickly grabbed the chest and hoisted it on his back, meaning to run with it. He didn't get far before he heard a musket shot and his leg gave out beneath him, pain shooting up from his knee. He collapsed and the chest fell on top of him, opening and spreading mon across the road. A few people had been waking by at the time, when they saw the money on the ground they started collecting what they could carry before the guards chased them away.

Eiji tried to crawl away, but a foot stepped on his back, holding him in place. The man pulled his mask off, "Yuuki Eiji, you dare steal the Triad's money. You're going straight to the boss, and this time he isn't going to be so forgiving." Eiji wasn't about to go out like that, he drew a dagger he always carried and spun onto his back, the man above him was thrown off-balance and Eiji stabbed the man in his throat. He got up and ran as fast as he could on his wounded leg, slipping into the alleys before anyone else could stop him.

He made his way home as quickly as he could, _This is bad, this is really bad. I need to get Nao out of here._ He charged through the door to his house, waking Nao who still slept. "Daddy, what's happening?" Eiji was in a panic, he grabbed his daughter and ran out of the door assuring her "Everything's going to be fine, honey. Everything's going to be fine." He ran out into the street and was immediately spotted by a pair of enforcers, who called him out and advanced upon him. Having lost his katana, he only had his dagger to protect himself with, so he ran as fast as he could away from them, running through crowds to try to lose them.

He had made it to the edge of town, and thought himself safe, when a bullet came out of nowhere and struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground and tossing Nao a few feet ahead of him. A man stepped out of the shadows of a local building, Mr. Hasegawa himself, "Yuuki Eiji, I guess I'm going to collect that debt after all." Hasegawa tossed the empty pistol aside and drew a blade, Eiji drew his own and, faster than even he thought he could, charged Hasegawa and stabbed him through the chest, taking Hasegawa's knife into his own.

Hasegawa was dead before he hit the ground, Eiji lay dying in a pool of his own blood. Nao crawled over to him with tears in her eyes. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Don't cry, Nao, don't let the last thing I hear from you be sadness. Smile for me, please." She choked back a sob and did as her father wanted, smiling even as his last breath left him and his eyes went cold.

Several men ran up and surveyed the carnage, "Damn, he killed the boss." They looked at Nao, who backed away from them. "With the boss dead, should we collect her?" Nao used their indecisiveness to run as fast as she could back into town, the men decided to give chase. She was fast, but they were faster and nearly caught her, but she felt a strong hand pull her into a building as she turned a corner. The men following her lost her and gave up their pursuit, assuming she would die on the streets.

Nao looked up into the green eyes of her savior, "Hello, little one, what is your name?" Nao choked back a sob, "Yuuki Nao." The woman shook her head, "You don't need the family name anymore, this is a geisha house and you're our newest employee."

-RB-

"I spent years here learning the trade, how to play the shamisen, how to flirt, how to listen, the things that men will pay you for." Natsuki sat stunned, "You went through all that? Incredible." Nao moved around the table and put her head on Natsuki's shoulder, "My story is not like yours, my family name is gone and I'll never have it back. Tell me, is it worth it? You left a woman you love to follow a man you don't even like to a war that doesn't concern you, and for what? Some outdated sense of honor."

Natsuki bowed her head, "It will be worth it, when my family name is something I can be proud of again. I will earn the nobility that should have rightfully been mine." Nao smiled, "You're lucky, you can earn the respect of these men. They'll never see me as anything more than an attraction, an entertainer." Natsuki looked Nao in the face, "How many men do you have sex with, Nao?" She shook her head, "None." Natsuki continued, "How much money do these same men pay you for your company?" Understanding crossed Nao's face and Natsuki smiled back at her, "You have more power over them than I do, I have to play their game. If anything, I should be envious of you."

Nao kissed Natsuki fiercely on the lips, Natsuki immediately rejected her. Nao's face crossed between pain and disappointment, "I'm sorry, Nao, but I'm with someone. I wouldn't disrespect you by doing something that I can't commit to." Nao lowered her head, "You're just so strong, I wish I could be with you." Natsuki put her arm around her, "If I were stronger, I could have stayed with Shizuru, but I'm not. You've endured so much, Nao. I didn't smile when my father died."

-RB-

They sat together and mourned the rest of the day, until the sun fell and it was time for Natsuki to go. They said their farewells and Natsuki tried to pay, but was denied by Nao. "Thank you for listening, Natsuki. You'll always have a place in my heart." Natsuki bowed low, "If I had never met Shizuru, you can bet I would be in here everyday with you."

Natsuki walked home, her head in the clouds. When she arrived, one of her servants approached her, "A letter came for you, Ms. Kuga." Natsuki tore it open and read the sender, her heart soaring when she read 'Shizuru'. She ran to her room and read the letter, tears marring the paper as they fell from her cheeks. _I miss you, too. I hope I can go back soon_.

She pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and kissed it good night, as was her custom, and she fell asleep thinking about Shizuru, so far away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Constructive criticism is always accepted, and it humbles me that people care enough about Running Backwards to tell me that I'm screwing it up. I am much happier with the new chapter 20, Nao gets some history, Natsuki gets to look heroic and Eiji gets his time in the spotlight. **

**On a side note, how many cried for Yuuki Eiji? His last words are my favorite line in this story so far.  
**

The Captain's Wife

While Natsuki was enjoying herself in Edo, Yukino and Haruka had made their way to Nagasaki. Haruka immediately returned to the military base, who were surprised but happy to see her return. "Lodgings will be procured for you immediately, Captain Armitage." Haruka shifted uncomfortably, "I require lodgings for two, if possible." General Kimikura then noticed the mousy woman standing with Haruka, Haruka introduced her, "This is Kikukawa Yukino, describing our situation would be taxing. Needless to say, she will be staying with me."

The general nodded towards them, "Very well, there have been some developments I believe you will find interesting, but you must be tired so Mr. Ishigami here will show you to your new home. I expect you to report for duty at reveille. Dismissed." Ishigami led the two women to a house in the city that had been procured for them, a modest house with a small yard. Haruka opened the door for Yukino and found two rooms, one for each of them.

Yukino cooked for both of them and they ate, afterwards Yukino cleaned up and Haruka sat in their living room and relaxed. She felt small hands on her shoulders and flinched, but settled down when she realized they belonged to Yukino, "What are you doing, Yukino?" Yukino stopped, "I'm sorry, is it unpleasant? I'll stop." Haruka put a hand on hers, "No, it feels good I just wasn't expecting it."

Yukino massaged Haruka's shoulders, Haruka lay her head back and her breathing evened. Before long Haruka was asleep, and Yukino put her arms around her. She ran her hands through Haruka's shoulder length hair, untangling it as she went. _You need to bathe, Haruka._ She gently let Haruka lie down, getting up and running some bath water. When she was done she gently woke her, who groaned and protested. "Haruka, I ran a bath for you." Haruka grunted and shook her head, Yukino giggled, "Haruka, you'll feel better if you take a bath." Haruka sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I don't want to." Yukino waggled a finger at her, "If you don't get in that bath, then I'm going to make you." Haruka laughed and Yukino got angry, "I'm serious, I will make you." She pouted and folded her arms, Haruka gave in, "Okay, you win."

She ruffled Yukino's hair as she walked past, annoying the woman, then made her way to the bath. She lowered herself into the warm water and let it relax her. Her thoughts drifted to her fight with the Kuga woman, she ran her finger along the scar on her thigh. _If she was speaking the truth then Renzo died with my mother, but who ordered their death and why? I will get to the bottom of this._

After longer than she intended to bathe, Haruka got out to find that Yukino had moved both of the futons to the same room. Yukino lay curled up in one when Haruka entered the room, "Why did you move the other futon?" Yukino didn't look up, "Because I'll feel safer if you're close to me." Haruka kicked the other futon away and lay next to Yukino, wrapping her arms around her. Yukino buried her face in Haruka's chest. "Then you should feel extra safe, now." Yukino nodded, "I do." Haruka closed her eyes, "Good night, Yukino." Yukino sighed, "Good night, Haruka."

-RB-

Haruka awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of food cooking. She got up slowly and stumbled into the living room to find that Yukino had prepared breakfast for the both of them. "It's not much, but I'll go shopping today. Is there anything in particular that you like, Haruka?" Haruka tore into her breakfast, "If you make it, Yukino, I'll love it." Yukino blushed and when she poured Haruka a cup of tea, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Yukino smiled, "For being sweet. Now you should eat quickly or you'll be late."

Haruka ate, put on her military blue uniform and left the house, arriving just in time for reveille. As she walked passed, one of the men muttered sarcastically, "Hey Captain, how's your wife?" She immediately spun on him, "She's fine, yours still imaginary?" The man balled his fists, ready to swing at Haruka who wanted him to, "Are you angry now? What are you going to do about it?" He swung at Haruka who caught his fist in mid-air and held him fast. He struggled against her but she held him, laughing the whole time. She used her free hand to grab him by the face and shove him to the ground, holding his face to the dirt, "If you say anything about Yukino again, I'll bury you under this dirt. Understand."

Over the din she heard a loud voice shout, "Enough." What struck her as odd was that the voice spoke the word in English, followed by a translation in Japanese. Haruka stood and faced the pale skinned woman who approached, "You must be Captain Armitage. Captain Miyu Grear, United States military." She offered her hand to Haruka, who shook it and spoke awkwardly, "Captain Haruka Armitage, it's a pleasure to meet you." Miyu let a smile crack her face, and spoke with a light drawl, "You're not used to speaking English, are you?" Haruka shook her head, "No ma'am, I've lived in Japan now for many years. To be honest, I'm surprised I remember English at all." Miyu slapped her on the shoulder, "Well let's see if I can't help you remember."

They walked together, occasionally Miyu would shout at some soldier who was slacking or shout at an officer if his lines weren't right. A little Japanese man followed behind her, translating her hateful and sometimes racist shouting for the Japanese soldiers to understand. "So what is the American military doing here?" Miyu walked straight backed, her bearing stern, "We were contracted to train your Imperial Army in modern military affairs. We are working with your general, Kimikura if I'm not mistaken, so that the incident at Edo does not happen again."

She shouted at another man, they continued walking, "We have supplied arms to you, some dozens of artillery pieces and firearms. I see you carry a Winchester repeating rifle, I've never seen another like it." Haruka ran her fingers down Diana's stock, "This rifle was my father's, it's a custom made piece. No other rifle like it exists." Miyu nodded approvingly, "You won't find any better in the armory, though you should look for a sidearm. There's a nice collection of Colt pistols that might suit you." Haruka nodded, "When I have some free time, I might do that."

General Kimikura approached them, "Captain Armitage, I see you've met Captain Grear, she will be assisting us with our new equipment and she will help us devise strategies to stop the Samurai. I would like you to work closely with her, help her get the lay of the land. Hopefully teach her some Japanese." Haruka bowed, "I have something I would like to ask you, in private." The General walked passed her, "I'm just too busy right now. Come find me later and we'll talk."

Miyu walked towards the mess tent, Haruka followed, "Have you eaten, Armitage?" Haruka nodded, "Yes, my...housemate cooked for me this morning." Miyu smirked at her, "You really have forgotten English, in the States we call that a wife." Haruka muttered, "It's not like that." Miyu held the door open for her, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Armitage. What's her name?" Haruka grabbed a tray, but didn't put much food on it, "Yukino. I saved her from a shitty husband at the behest of her father, who asked me to bring her here and look after her. She's great, beautiful and a hell of a cook." Miyu found a seat and Haruka sat across from her, "Sounds like you're living the dream, Armitage, but I'm curious as to what brought you to Japan in the first place." Haruka shrugged, "I'll tell you, but don't blame me if you're bored to death."

-RB-

When I was ten I lived in Virginia with my father, Leo Armitage, and my mother Rachel. They were never happy together but we lived well, running a modest sized farm just outside of Salem. Then the war happened and my father was called to serve under the Confederate flag. He survived dozens of battles thanks to his skill and his trusty rifle, which he named Diana after his mother, Diana Grace Armitage. The Confederacy would go on to lose the war and surrender at Appomattox courthouse.

After the south surrendered at Appomattox, my father returned a changed man. He ignored my mother and poured himself into his work. He taught me to fight, do work around the farm, all the things a father would teach his son. My mother was furious, though I was never sure why. Was it because he ignored her and only paid attention to me? Was it because she didn't want her only daughter to be a tomboy? Or did she just realize that they didn't belong together?

Either way, my mother left one day. She was offered a position here in Japan and jumped at the chance to be free of us. My father didn't seem to mind, he just kept working and working until he couldn't anymore and, eventually, he died of tuberculosis. I cried by his bed for days, but the farm needed tending and my father had taught me to put my work above myself. I tended the farm until I was sixteen, old enough to join the army and leave a place that held no happiness for me.

I joined the Army and rose quickly through the ranks, it gave me a sense of purpose and belonging, but I always thought after my mother. Where was she? Why did she leave? I received word through some official channels that my mother had moved to Japan and was working in the ambassador's office, so I left the US and tracked my mother down.

I was twenty-five years old when I found her in Osaka, she had built herself a new life here and wanted nothing to do with anything from America, including me. She turned me out, without a penny to my name and no way to get back home. I didn't speak a word of the language and it was some time before I was able to speak enough to get a job. Afterwards I joined the Japanese Army that was being created at the time by some bigwig who thought that Japan needed a modern army if it wanted to stay in power. I've been here ever since.

-RB-

"Though I can't recall the name of the man who created the army. He was the General before Kimikura took over, he only recently came into his position. The man before him, what was his name? I can't remember, I'm really bad with names." Miyu had finished her lunch and was patiently listening to Haruka's story, "That's a fascinating story, Armitage. What ever happened to your mother?" Haruka lowered her head, "She was killed. Up until recently it was told to me that a man named Kuga Renzo was responsible for her death, but after fighting his daughter on the battlefields in Edo I'm not so sure anymore." Miyu stood up as did Haruka, "They say you can't lie on the battlefield, Armitage, and I believe that. What's say we get to work, show these Japs how we kill each other in America."

After running drills with Miyu all day, Haruka caught up to General Kimikura in his office. The sunlight filtered through the room and showed papers strewn across his desk, "Captain, how did it go with the American Captain today?" Haruka sat down in the only other chair in the room, "It went well, Miyu is a great soldier." The General shuffled some papers around, "That's good, what is it that you wanted to ask me, Captain?"

Haruka exhaled slowly, "It's concerning my mother, Rachel Armitage. Official documents say she was killed by Kuga Renzo after he was caught committing treason, but my encounter with his daughter in Edo has made me doubt that story. Can you share any more information with me?" Kimikura shook his head, "I don't know any more than you do, Haruka. I know that there were a lot of people, myself included, who lamented the death of Rachel. She was a special woman, and I'm sure she cared about you in her own way."

Haruka nodded, "No she didn't, don't try to glorify the woman after she abandoned my father and me. She wasn't even there when he died. She hated me, but she was my mother and it has taken me years, but I've forgiven her. Now I just want the man responsible for her death." Haruka and Kimikura both stood and bowed, "I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you, Haruka." Haruka turned to leave when a thought occurred, "General, what was the name of the man you replaced?" He sat down behind the desk, "I'm really busy, you're dismissed Captain." Haruka tried to ask again but Kimikura raised his voice, "Dismissed, Captain."

She left the office and was walking home when she overheard a conversation amongst some soldiers, "...that American woman. The old General would never have allowed them in here." She stopped and the men saluted her, "The old General, I've been trying to remember his name all day. What is it?" The man struggled to think, "I think it was something Renzo." Her jaw hit the floor, "Kuga Renzo?" He snapped his fingers, "That's it, Kuga Renzo. A good man." Haruka thanked the man and walked away lost in thought.

-RB-

Haruka entered her house to find dinner on the table and Yukino waiting for her. She noticed Haruka's blank expression, "What's wrong?" Haruka sat down at the table, "Nothing, just trying to piece this thing together." Yukino sat across from her and ate, Haruka remarked, "This is really good." Yukino smiled at her across the table, "Thank you." Haruka returned her smile, "You know, you have an infectious smile. When I see you smile, it makes me want to smile, like I know that everything's going to be okay." Yukino leaned across the table and kissed Haruka on the lips, who returned it. She sat back down, practically beaming, "I've been wanting to do that, but I didn't know how you would react." Haruka continued eating, "It's nice to have someone to come home to, I've never had anything stable in my life before. I told your father I'd look after you, but I'm starting to wonder if you're not looking after me." Yukino touched Haruka's hand that rested on the table, "I'm happier when you smile, too, so I do whatever I can to make you happy."

After dinner Haruka sat in their living room and thought hard about what she had learned while cleaning the Colt pistol she had taken from the armory. Yukino sat next to her with a book, pulling out a pair of reading glasses. Haruka stopped what she was doing, "You wear glasses?" Yukino opened her book, "When I read, yes. Don't they make me look distinguished?" Haruka chuckled, "They make you look old." Yukino lowered the book and glared at Haruka, "You're one to talk, you're older than me." Haruka smirked, "How many years older am I than you?" Yukino returned to her book, "Wouldn't you like to know." Haruka sighed, "I will find out." Yukino kissed her on the cheek, then lay her head on her shoulder, "No, sweetheart, you won't."

The sun went down and they went to bed, Haruka held Yukino in her arms and was able to forget all about the Kugas and her mother and just sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Springtime Maneuvers

The winter snows melted while Natsuki spent time training with the Samurai and visited Nao whenever she was able. Haruka was trying to fit together the last pieces of a puzzle that weighed on her soul, Yukino merely wished to be by her side. Shizuru recieved daily visits from Tomoe, who was very straightforward about her lust towards the shop owner. This was the setting as spring entered Japan and brought with it life and happiness, war and death.

Haruka walked through the marketplace with Yukino, who perused the stalls and bought different types of fruit and fish, Haruka was pondering the latest piece of her mother's final puzzle. _Kuga Renzo was the previous General of the Imperial Army, replaced by Kimikura after being accused of corruption. What does any of this have to do with my mother, and why would the the General lie to me? Were Renzo and mom killed in some kind of power play?_

She felt an arm entwine with hers, she looked down at Yukino, "Are you ready to go?" Yukino nodded and they walked hand-in-hand towards their home. Haruka didn't know whether it was training and drills with Captain Grear or her growing relationship with Yukino that was making her happy, but she had an extra spring to her step that didn't go unnoticed by her partner. "You seem happy today, Haruka." Haruka smiled, "It's a beautiful day, and I have a beautiful woman on my arm, what's not to be happy about."

Yukino pressed close to her, receiving a few nasty looks as they made their way passed the marketplace and out into the residential area. Haruka's voice dropped, "The army is marching in two days. Using the new rail lines, we are hoping to be at Kyoto in a week. The Samurai will beat us there, but we're hoping to keep them from moving further south." Yukino exhaled, "I'll start packing today, then." Haruka stopped walking and turned to face Yukino, "You're staying here, in Nagasaki."

Yukino looked at the ground, "I can't go with you?" Haruka shook her head, "We're marching to war, Yukino. I need to have my head clear, and I can't do that if I'm worried about your safety. I'll feel better if your safely here." Yukino threw her arms around Haruka with tears in her eyes, "What if something happens to you? I don't want to live without you." Haruka kissed her, "I will survive, Yukino, for and because of you."

Yukino melted into her embrace, "There's something I want to give you, but I don't know how." Haruka looked confused, "What do you mean?" Yukino looked sheepish, "Well...I mean...you know..." Haruka looked even more confused, "What are talking about?" Yukino blushed deeply, "I...umm...want to be ...intimate with you." Haruka's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh, right." She let her hands wander down Yukino's back, she whispered in her ear, "I would like that." She felt Yukino shiver, took her by the hand and they walked home together, each gathering their courage for, what could be, their last moments together.

-RB-

The next day, Natsuki stood next to her horse, wearing full armor with her helmet on her back. Takeda trotted up on his horse, "Mount up, Kuga, time to ride." Natsuki looked up at him, "What's the plan, Masashi?" Takeda stopped beside her, "The plan is to reach Kyoto in four days. We'll reinforce it and hold against the eventual military attack, try to find a break in their lines and turn them back. With any luck we will be able to push as far as Hiroshima before the summer ends."

She looked out across Edo and noticed a familiar face walking towards her, "Nao?" Nao walked up and hugged Natsuki, "So, this is goodbye." Natsuki let her go, "It looks that way." Nao adjusted Natsuki's armor, "When you see her, don't waste any time. Tell her you love her and don't let her go." Natsuki held both of Nao's hands, "I will." Nao smirked, "And when she rejects you after she finds out you spent all winter with a geisha, you can always come back here." Natsuki shoved Nao away, "Shut up."

Nao laughed openly and Natsuki mounted her horse, "Good bye, Natsuki." She looked down from her horse, "Good bye, Nao." Both held back a tear as she rode away, two columns of mounted Samurai followed behind her. Nao stood and watched the horizon until she had crossed it, _Good luck._

__-RB-

The next day, Shizuru was sitting behind the counter of her store when, predictably, Tomoe threw the door open and sauntered in. "Shizuru." Shizuru never looked up from the book she read, "Tomoe." Tomoe leaned against the counter, "What are you reading?" Shizuru still didn't look up, "An American book called Leaves of Grass by Walt Whitman. I bought it off of an old man who came in earlier. He said it was offensive, but I don't know why. I like it." Tomoe was taken aback, "You can read English?" Shizuru nodded, "Yes, I just can't speak it."

Tomoe stayed quiet and merely stared at Shizuru, unnerving her. She set her book down and eyed Tomoe, "Do you want something?" Tomoe smiled at her, "You know what I want." Shizuru sighed, "Every day with this, I'm getting real sick of it." Tomoe grabbed Shizuru's hand, "Then give me one chance to prove my love to you." Shizuru pulled her hand away, "No, I'm with someone. I told you this." Tomoe slammed her fists on the counter, "Someone who's probably d..." Shizuru stood and slapped Tomoe across the face, "Don't you fucking say it."

The door opened and Midori stepped in, saw that Tomoe was there and made a face. "Shizuru, haven't you heard?" Shizuru smirked at her friend, "Did hooking up with the doctor make you the town gossip?" Midori folded her arms and huffed, "Then maybe I won't tell you that the Samurai are headed this way, and maybe I won't tell you that they are being led by a certain descendant of the Kuga clan." Shizuru couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face, "Natsuki's coming back?" Midori smiled, "They were supposedly seen headed towards Kyoto, but the Imperial Army is headed there as well. It looks like Fuuka might have a front row seat for this battle."

Tomoe looked at Midori, then back at Shizuru, "Who is Natsuki?" Midori explained, "Natsuki is Shizuru's lady love and one of the leaders of the Samurai faction. She's tough, a warrior born." Tomoe huffed, "She doesn't sound that tough." Midori laughed, "When she gets here, you can tell her that to her face. While you're at it, you should tell her about your designs towards Shizuru, see how well she takes it." Tomoe stood nose-to-nose with Midori, "Do you think I'm scared?" Midori's face grew serious, "I know you should be."

Tomoe stormed from the store and Shizuru sat back in her chair with a smile on her face. She pulled a wolf's head charm out of her sleeve, Midori had never seen it before, "What is that?" Shizuru held it close to her chest, "Something Natsuki gave me to remember her by, the charm that hung from her sword." Midori smiled at her, "Hopefully you can give it back to her soon enough." Shizuru smiled back, "Hopefully."

-RB-

That night, Yukino had prepared a special dinner for Haruka, as in a few hours she would ship out to Kyoto. They ate and talked and laughed until they could do no more of either, then Yukino cleaned up while Haruka sat in the living room and cleaned her pistol. Haruka felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck, and Yukino's familiar figure pressed against her, "I'm going to miss you, Haruka." Haruka turned her head and looked into Yukino's eyes, "I'm going to miss you, too." They kissed, a slow tender kiss that melted any remaining barriers between them.

Haruka took Yukino into her lap and they kissed again, letting their passions run wild. "Haruka, will you make love to me?" Haruka's response was to kiss her deeply, letting her tongue explore the inside of Yukino's mouth. Yukino started pulling at the shirt Haruka wore, she succeeded in pulling it off then kissed her, letting her hands explore Haruka's now exposed skin.

Haruka kissed along Yukino's neck, earning a moan from the woman as she undid the obi of her kimono. Yukino helped her remove the garment, letting it slide gracefully down her smooth skin. Yukino kissed Haruka softly, "Will you carry me to the bed, sweetheart?" Haruka took her naked partner into her arms and laid her softly on the bed, taking off her pants before joining her.

Haruka kissed down Yukino's body, taking her time to learn every supple curve and every sensitive spot by memory. Yukino's body responded, she moaned and cried as Haruka's tongue found her center. Haruka was gentle and patient as she worked on Yukino's body, taking her time to give her lover the most pleasure possible before her climax.

Haruka lay beside Yukino, who climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear, "I've never done this before." Haruka reassured her, "Just do what comes naturally." Yukino began working on Haruka the same as she got, her hands, which were unsteady at first, became more sure of themselves as Haruka moaned her reply. Yukino found Haruka's center and her ministrations brought her quickly to a climax. Yukino lay on her side and Haruka spooned her, kissing along her exposed neck and shoulder, "See, you did just fine." Yukino sighed as she pressed against her, "I love you, Haruka." Haruka lay her head on the bed, "I love you too, Yukino."

-RB-

That same night, Natsuki sat around a campfire with several other men including Takeda Masashi. Her thoughts were on the coming battle, their defense of Kyoto, the town that sat just hours from Kyoto and the light-haired woman who lived in that town. Takeda sat beside her discussing a matter with another gentlemen, "Natsuki, I have something I need you to do, but I need you focused. We can't afford to have you distracted." Natsuki faced him, "What is it?"

Takeda lay a map out in front of her, "Our defense of Kyoto will be concentrated to the south, but if they manage to take Fuuka, they would be able to flank our position. I want you to take some warriors and defend Fuuka at all costs." Natsuki couldn't keep the smile from her face, "I'm to go to Fuuka, then." Takeda sighed, "I know that she's there, Natsuki, and I want you to see her but I need you to remember that you're there on a mission. Stay focused, Natsuki, it is imperative that Fuuka not fall." Natsuki nodded, "I will not fail, Takeda." Takeda put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "I know you won't, that's why I chose you. Now get some rest, we leave at first light."

Natsuki lay down away from the fire, she pulled out the handkerchief that Shizuru had given her, _It looks like we're going home._

-RB-_  
_

That same night Shizuru lay awake, listening to the sounds of the insects chirping outside her house. She was too excited to sleep, so she clutched the wolf's head charm to her and repeated a line from one of the poems that she had read earlier. _A woman waits for me, she contains all, nothing is lacking_.


	23. Chapter 23

For The Lady's Heart

Haruka awoke with the sun still down and Yukino pressed against her. She kissed Yukino on the forehead and got up, Yukino stirred and finally woke up, "Haruka?" Haruka was putting on her uniform, "I'm here, Yukino. I'm getting ready to leave." Yukino got up and put on her kimono, "I'll walk you down to the camp." Haruka threw Diana over her shoulder and holstered her new pistol. Yukino walked up, threw her arms around her and kissed her, "I'm going to miss you." Haruka smiled, "I'm going to miss you, too."

They walked down to the encampment, when they got there Yukino held both of Haruka's hands, "Let's make a deal. If you come back to me, I will tell you how old I am." Haruka chuckled, "Okay, I'll remember that." Yukino hugged her close, "You had better." Captain Grear strode up to them, "Ready to go, Armitage? We've got a long way to go." Yukino didn't understand so Haruka translated, "It's time to go, Yukino. I love you." Yukino let her go, "I love you, too." As Haruka walked away, Yukino didn't shed a tear. _Everything is going to be alright._

__-RB-

Shizuru awoke in a daze, she couldn't explain how but she knew that it would be a good day. She bathed, put on her best kimono and made her favorite tea blend determined to enjoy it to the fullest. It being a weekend day, she didn't have to open the store so she decided to have lunch at Mai's.

She had just gotten her food when Midori sat with her, "From the sound of things Natsuki is leading a group of Samurai towards Fuuka. They should be here by day's end." Shizuru tried to seem as calm as possible, to spite her elation at Midori's news, "That's good to hear, it will be nice to see her again." Midori rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do about 'her'?" Shizuru sighed, "Today has been a really good day, Midori,

please don't ruin it with talk of my stalker."

Mai sat with them, "Are you talking about that Marguerite woman? She weirds me out. It's like she's obsessed with you." Midori chuckled, "Hopefully Natsuki puts an end to it when she shows up." Mai raised an eyebrow, "She's coming here? When, why?" Midori nodded, "Yes, she is leading a contingent of Samurai here, most likely to protect their flank while they hold Kyoto against the coming military forces. When the military fled to Nagasaki, they abandoned the north to the Samurai with the intention of attacking them during the spring. Putting the Samurai on the defensive will work more in the military's favor."

Mai ignored all of the technical information, focusing on what she deemed important, "So Natsuki is going to be here, are you excited Shizuru?" Shizuru finished her bowl and nodded, "Yes, though I don't know what to say to her when I see her." Mai suggested, "Don't say anything. Let her make the first move, that sounds romantic."

The clatter of horses outside the restaurant drew their attention and Shizuru practically jumped out of her seat, "Is that them?" She ran outside followed closely by Mai and Midori, threw open the door and came face-to-face with Tomoe, "Shizuru, it's so nice of you to greet me." She ran passed Tomoe and into the street to find it empty, the carriage that had brought Tomoe there was sitting by itself. "I just came back from visiting my father in Kyoto, he's having a hard time adjusting to the climate here. He's always getting sick."

Shizuru's disappointment was obvious to all except Tomoe, who was still giddy at Shizuru's having opened the door for her. _Now's my chance, make a move. _She sidled up to Shizuru, who grew uncomfortable by her presence and stepped back but Tomoe persisted. Shizuru felt something stop her, the carriage, and Tomoe pressed against her, moving her face close, "Shizuru, just one kiss."

The noise of dozens of horses riding filled the town and Tomoe and Shizuru both looked to see the Samurai entering town in full battle dress. Tomoe eyed their leader, a tall, statuesque woman with dark hair down her back and wearing a set of armor in the shape of a wolf. She rode up to them and spoke in a deep voice, "What is the meaning of this?" Tomoe didn't budge, "You must be Kuga Natsuki, my sworn enemy. It's good that you have come, me and Shizuru are in love and I'm running away with her."

Natsuki dismounted and strode up to them, she stood tall before Tomoe and looked down at her menacingly. Shizuru spoke, "Natsuki..." but Natsuki raised a hand and silenced her. "Is this true, Shizuru? Are you in love with her?" Shizuru caught Natsuki's eyes and held them, saying only "No, only you." Natsuki held her gaze for a minute longer then nodded, "That's good enough for me, unhand her. Now." Tomoe stepped away from Shizuru and went to the back of her carriage. She withdrew a long, thin sword and a single white glove. She strode back up to Natsuki and struck her across the face with the glove, "Kuga Natsuki, I challenge you to a duel for Shizuru's heart"

Natsuki struggled not to laugh, but the same could not be said of the Samurai who started openly laughing at this strange woman. Natsuki put a hand up to her face where it had just been struck, her voice even despite her disdain, "Shizuru, who is this bitch that I'm about to kill?" Tomoe held the rapier before her, "My name is Tomoe Marguerite, and I will win Shizuru's heart." She thrust the rapier hard at Natsuki, connecting just above her heart. The blade could not pierce her armor, however, and instead glanced off.

The Samurai laughed at Tomoe's useless attack, Natsuki grinned as she drew Duran. Tomoe's eyes widened at the sight of the blade. "That weapon seems pretty useless against armor." She unclipped her chest plate and let it fall to the ground, "This should give you at least a fighting chance." The Samurai gasped, for most this was the first time ever seeing Natsuki out of her armor and most of them had thought her a man until then.

Tomoe and Natsuki circled each other, Tomoe tried to hide her intimidation, "You should know that I've studied fencing since I was a little girl." Natsuki grinned back, "You should know that I've killed at least a dozen men since I left home." Tomoe thrust forward, Natsuki repelled the attack. Tomoe repeated, Natsuki side-stepped and swung at Tomoe, who took a step back and then thrust forward again. Tomoe tried to keep Natsuki at arm's length, but Natsuki was quick and closed the distance.

Tomoe slashed with the rapier, cutting into Natsuki's arm, but not daunting the warrior who grabbed her by the face and shoved her backwards, sending her sprawling away. Tomoe got up quickly and brandished the rapier again, "I cut you." Natsuki looked down to see that, indeed, she had cut her, "Congratulations, a few more of these and you might actually hurt me."

The Samurai laughed and clapped, thoroughly enjoying seeing their leader dominating this strange woman. Tomoe got angry, "I'm not scared of you." She ran at Natsuki and stabbed and slashed in quick succession, Natsuki dodged all but the last strike. The last strike Natsuki met with her blade, cutting the rapier in two. She knocked the remaining blade from Tomoe's shaking hands and grabbed her by the throat with her free hand, slamming her against the side of the carriage. "It's over."

Tomoe punched and kicked at Natsuki, but could not budge the warrior who started to put more pressure on her throat. Tomoe started choking, her hands tried to pry Natsuki's off of her neck but to no avail. Tomoe prepared for the end when the hold on her weakened and she fell to the dirt coughing. She looked up into Natsuki's amused eyes, "I'm not going to kill you, but don't let me catch you near Shizuru again, understand. She is the love of my life and I will kill anyone who thinks they can come between us. You have been warned."

Tomoe nodded in understanding and crawled away, Natsuki sheathed Duran and faced Shizuru, "I see things have been interesting while I was gone." Shizuru played coy, merely nodding her response and getting the response in return that she desired. Natsuki nearly ran to her and took her in her arms, kissing her deeply. All of the people on the street were taken aback by her boldness. "I love you, Shizuru. I promised someone I would say that to you as soon as I saw you." Shizuru melted into her embrace, "Who did you make that promise to?" Natsuki held Shizuru close, "A woman I met named Nao, she became my best friend in Edo. I'll tell you about her later."

One of the Samurai approached the women cautiously, "Boss, we should get to work on making this place defensible. The military should be here any day now." Natsuki released Shizuru and returned to work mode, "Right, stay focused." She picked up her chest plate and Shizuru helped her put it back on, noticing how long her hair had gotten over the winter, "You grew your hair out." Natsuki adjusted the armor, "It always grows fast." Fully armored Natsuki strode towards the Samurai lines, "We need to set up a perimeter around this town. I want barricades to the south, use any wood you can find. Every entrance into Fuuka I want locked up, except the one that leads to Kyoto, in case we need to fall back. We have two days at the most, let's get started."

Mai and Midori approached a beaming Shizuru, Midori remarking, "She's really taken command hasn't she. It suits her." Shizuru's eyes were only for Natsuki at the moment, who strode up to them, "We need to get this town evacuated. Get everybody ready and head for Kyoto. I don't want you guys to get caught in the middle of this." Mai understood and immediately began going shop to shop, telling everyone about the evacuation. "Midori, is Youko still around?" Midori shook her head, "Yes, she is sleeping right now though." Natsuki nodded, "Good, we may have need of her in the coming days." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru in a hug and kissed her, "I need to help them, but I'll come home once the sun goes down. Get some stuff packed up, you're evacuating with them." Shizuru watched Natsuki go, "I love you, Natsuki." She turned her head, "I love you, too. Start packing, I'll see you tonight."

-RB-

The afternoon sped past, Natsuki helped the warriors reinforce the town and it's entrances, the townsfolk prepared to evacuate and Shizuru waited patiently to see Natsuki again. She sat in her living room drinking a cup of tea and nearly jumped up when she heard the door open. Natsuki entered, still in full armor and carrying a box. and Shizuru jumped her, kissing her furiously. Natsuki dropped the box and let Shizuru push her against the wall and returned her passion. Shizuru fumbled for the catch to her armor and stripped her of it, returning to her passionate kissing duel with her.

Shizuru started untying Natsuki's kimono, Natsuki grabbed her hands and kissed them, "Slow down, Shizuru, we have all night." She grabbed the box and set it on the table, "Mai gave me some food and I thought we could eat first. After that, I want to spend all night with you." Shizuru opened the box while Natsuki unbelted her weapons and set them on a stand next to Kiyohime which bore a thick crack down the middle. She ran her finger along it, "What happened?" Shizuru set their dinner on the table, "I knocked it over and it cracked. At first I didn't know what to think, but I see now that it meant the curse had broken." Natsuki sat next to her, "You read too many books, my love."

They ate their meal, both happier than they could ever remember being. Afterwards Natsuki cleared the table, then found herself forcibly dragged into the bedroom. Shizuru threw her to the bed and mounted her, "You said all night, Natsuki, and I'm going to hold you to that."

-RB-

Haruka lay awake on the grass, looking up at the stars. Her finger traced an unknowable image in the sky. She heard the rustle of grass and Miyu sat down beside her, "Can't sleep?" Haruka continued her phantom drawing, "No, I can never sleep the night before a battle. I remember one night we were set to raid a camp of ronin and I was in the vanguard. The night before I couldn't sleep a wink, I just couldn't stop thinking about all the ways it could go wrong and I would die. Tonight is different, though, because all I can think about is leaving Yukino alone. I can't do that to her, Miyu. Do you have someone like that?"

Miyu pulled an old photograph from the pocket of her pants, the photograph was of a woman with long, curly blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She looked the picture of elegance in a long ball gown. "Her name is Alyssa, she means more to me than the world. I asked her to come with me, told her that she might like Japan, but she couldn't. Her father is Robert Searrs, the president of the Searrs foundation and an ass of a man. He forbade her from coming with me and never allows her to write her to write to me. Once this is over I'm going to go back, look him in the eye and tell him that she's coming with me, like it or not." Haruka sat up, "Then I guess we'll both have to survive." Miyu looked up at the stars and started tracing her own lines, "I guess so." They sat together and stared at the stars until morning.

-RB-

Natsuki and Shizuru lay in each others arms after they had spent all night catching up. "Did you get everything ready? I want you to go to Kyoto with everyone else." Shizuru was drifting off to sleep, "Yes, but I wish you didn't have to fight anymore." She kissed Shizuru's forehead, who was fast asleep. _It will be over soon, and when it is I'm never letting you go again._


	24. Chapter 24

Now Let Them Tremble

Natsuki awoke at first light, Shizuru was asleep beside her and, for the first time since she had left Fuuka, she felt content. In the back of her mind she knew more death and fighting awaited her, but knowing that Shizuru was next to her now pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She ran her fingers gently through Shizuru's long hair. "If this is to be my last memory of you, Shizuru, then I can die with that."

Shizuru stirred, "Natsuki,". She kissed Natsuki on the cheek, "Don't think like that. You came back to me once, you can do it again. Then we'll grow old together." Natsuki returned the kiss, "I want nothing more than that, Shizuru. I want nothing more than that."

Haruka Armitage awoke in her tent and put on her officer's uniform. She walked out onto the field and met Captain Grear and their sergeants in the command tent. Miyu was addressing them, "We need forces on two sides of the town, I don't think they have enough manpower to fend off a concerted effort on two fronts." One of the sergeants pointed towards Kyoto, "What if the Samurai flee to Kyoto?" Miyu explained, "Our goal is not to destroy them here. Our goal is to take the town, flanking Kyoto and allowing us to push them further back."

Another sergeant asked, "Should we be worried about them receiving reinforcements from Kyoto?" Haruka spoke up, "No, the General is over there with two battalions harassing their defenses and keeping them occupied. All we need to worry about is clearing the town." Miyu smiled at Haruka, "Enjoy your little nap did you?" Haruka made a face at her, then returned to the map, "I like your idea, Miyu. Take two battalions and head north of the city, I will lead two to the east. My group will strike first, then yours can come in a second wave. Keep your lines and watch out for crossfire."

One of the soldiers ran into the tent breathless, "Captain Armitage, something is going on in the town. You should come look." Miyu and Haruka followed him to the hill that overlooked the town. Miyu pulled a spyglass from her coat and scanned the area. She handed it to Haruka, "It looks like their evacuating the civilians." Haruka looked and noticed that amongst them were children and the elderly, most drug their possessions behind then in carts and buggies. Some had no possessions at all. "That's good, less collateral damage."

The two captains reentered the command tent, "It looks like the civilians are being evacuated. That's one less thing for us to worry about." One of the sergeants spoke, "How do we know this isn't a ruse, the Samurai may be hiding amongst the civilians and when we attack the town they will flank us. If we attack them we can draw the rest of the Samurai out of the city. Outside of the city they will be defenseless and we'll crush them." Haruka was furious, "Did you just suggest that we attack innocent civilians?" The sergeant stood his ground, "I think it's something we need to consider." Miyu asked what had got her so riled up and she explained in English. Miyu asked, "We're not doing that, right?" Haruka shook her head, "Hell no, we're not."

The sergeant slammed his fist on the table, "Then what, we allow them to flank us and lose any number of men in the process. I can't allow that to happen." Haruka struck him across the face, "That's enough, sergeant. We are not attacking civilians." He got angry, "If you won't do it, I will. Maybe the General will give me your job when it's over." He stormed out of the tent, followed closely by Haruka and Miyu. He stalked off towards the camp when a bullet tore through his skull and out of the other side.

Haruka stood, Colt pistol in her hand, the other sergeants left the tent when they heard the shot. "This is the last I want to hear about attacking civilians. We are doing this for them, and if anyone else so much as breathes a word about this, he will suffer the same fate. Am I understood?" Everyone assented, Haruka continued, "Good, Miyu take two battalions to the north of the city. Wait until the skirmish to move in and watch for the crossfire. If I see a single bullet even near a civilian, I will murder the man who fired it myself. Move out."

-RB-

The evacuation was going smoothly, the slow procession of people passing out of the gate towards Kyoto. Midori and Mai were organizing the masses, keeping everything from turning chaotic. They heard a commotion and saw Natsuki sweep past them, Midori called out to her, "Natsuki, what's going on?" Natsuki didn't stop, "The military is here, you need to get out of here. Make sure Shizuru leaves with you, keep her safe."

Midori looked at Mai, "I'm going to go check on her." Mai nodded and Midori ran towards Shizuru's store. She ran inside and found the place empty, she tore through the house but could not find her. She ran out of the back door and into the garden and didn't find her. _Where did you go, Shizuru_?

-RB-

Natsuki made her way quickly to the barricade, she looked out on the plains and saw two full battalions of men with several artillery pieces staring at them. One of the Samurai, a man named Homura, ran up to her, "They brought far more troops than we expected, and they seem more seasoned than when we met them in Edo. Those artillery pieces look American, we're in trouble, Kuga."

Natsuki snapped back at him, "Don't you think I know that. There's no way we can hold against this many, but we can't fall back or Kyoto will be flanked." Her mind ran over their options, Homura looked out over the barricades, "We can't survive against those guns. We need to draw them into the city, we'll have the advantage in close range."

Natsuki processed the thought, "That's good, keep the archers on the wall until the army approaches, after they charge we'll have them fall back into the town. The main bulk of our force will hide in the town and emerge once they are committed. Forcing them into melee and reducing the threat of their artillery. Let's make it happen."

Homura ran off to issue the orders, Natsuki approached all the Samurai she could find, informing them of the plan and telling them all to be prepared to retreat. Soon the Samurai forces had arranged themselves and Homura approached, "Everyone is in position." Natsuki stood in front of Shizuru's store, "Take a few men with you and make sure the refugees are safe. Take them all the way to Kyoto and ask Masashi Takeda for reinforcements. This will be a quick battle without them." Homura bowed low and did as he was told.

Natsuki opened the door to Shizuru's store, her and several warriors hid inside, awaiting the coming of the military forces.

-RB-

The ranks were formed and Haruka rode before them. Her voice rang out crystal clear over the men, who each took strength from her words. "The world is changing. Nothing is as it was last year, last week or even yesterday. The enemy you face is becoming obsolete, and like all things that become obsolete, they are fighting to keep their place in the world. I respect that.

We are no longer ruled by daimyos and shoguns who keep us repressed with fear and blood. We are no longer bound to fates determined before we are born, determined merely by the blood in our veins, or the names of our fathers. Go now and forge your own destinies, and usher forth a new era of prosperity for Japan."

The men steeled themselves, "Let them hear our coming and know that their end approaches." The artillery fired a simultaneous round that crashed just before the barricades. A shout rose up in unison, "Now!" The guns fired another volley, "Now let them!" The guns fired a third volley, "Now let them tremble!"

The battle for Fuuka had begun.


	25. Chapter 25

Diana vs Duran 2: The Battle of Fuuka

The pulsing sound of the cannons echoed through Fuuka, shaking the Samurai who had never faced such an enemy. The barricades only barely withstood the barrage as the enemy lines began to move forward, they lined up just out of range of the archers on the walls. They fired and most of the defenders perished, the remainder fled the walls and made their way into the town proper, as was the plan. The military forces followed them, when they arrived in the center of town a rain of arrows preceded the Samurai emerging from the surrounding buildings and striking at the military forces, whose long guns were at a disadvantage.

Haruka rode in their midst, firing Diana as fast as she would allow, "Keep fighting, push them back." The horse she rode took an arrow to it's head, it fell to the ground and pinned her leg beneath it. Another soldier helped her pry it free, but he received a sword to the chest for his effort. She drew her colt pistol and shot the Samurai who had killed him in the face, splitting his mask and killing him cleanly.

She stood as more Samurai exited the buildings around them. The soldiers lined up and Haruka dove to the side just in time to avoid a barrage that struck down many Samurai warriors. The line crumpled as the Samurai pressed on all sides. Haruka fired Diana into the crowd, killing several more warriors before she had to reload.

She brought the rifle back up and was about to pull the trigger when she saw her across the battlefield, her dark hair flowing over armor in the shape of a wolf's head, her sword cleaving the head off of a soldier in her command. _Kuga, just who I was hoping to see._

-RB-

Natsuki kept her eyes on the street, when she saw the archers pass the store she signaled the men to be ready. The military wasn't far behind and she saw men leap from the building into the fray. The air was thick with the sounds of guns and the screams of the dying. She saw some soldiers fall back to the store and she led the charge, cutting two soldiers down before the men behind her entered the fray.

She cut the head off of another man when she felt a cold wind sweep past her. She looked around and noticed the American woman coming in her direction. _It's a small world, I guess._ She shot down a Samurai on her way to Natsuki, who waited for her calmly. "Armitage, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Haruka strode forward until they stood face-to-face, the battle raging around them, "I need answers, Kuga. What was your father to my mother? Did someone kill them to take your father's position?" Natsuki kept Duran between them, "Rachel and my father were lovers. My father feared that someone would use his relationship with her to gain leverage over him, so he kept it a secret. It seems his fears were justified." Haruka raised Diana, "It seems like Kimikura was involved, I'll have to have a talk with him later. For now, let's finish this."

Haruka fired Diana, Natsuki dodged and stepped towards Haruka, stabbing with Duran. Haruka parried the sword with Diana and stepped back, trying to raise the rifle again. Natsuki kept her on her back foot, pushing her back with careful stabs and quick strikes. Two soldiers came up to support their captain, but were struck down by well placed slashes. Unfortunately for Natsuki, they had distracted her long enought for Haruka to get set, she fired and the slug caught Natsuki on her off shoulder.

Natsuki winced and Haruka fired again, but Natsuki fell to one knee and rolled forward, swinging her sword up and hitting Haruka's left arm. Haruka dropped Diana as her arm fell useless to her side, she drew her Colt pistol and they faced off again. An artillery shell struck Shizuru's store and demolished it sending the combatants in the area to the ground.

Before she could react Haruka was on top of her, the larger woman pinned her down and punched her in the face with her good arm. Natsuki's head rang from the impact, Haruka struck again and Natsuki spit up blood. Haruka was about to punch again but stopped, Natsuki looked up and saw a familiar naginata pressed against Haruka's neck. "Unhand the woman I love, American."

Haruka let Natsuki go and stood up, hands over her head. Natsuki got to her feet, a little shaky from the concussion she surely had, "Shizuru?" She focused her eyes and saw Shizuru holding Kiyohime to Haruka's throat wearing full Samurai armor. "What are you doing?" Shizuru never looked away from her opponent, "I'm fighting for someone I love." Natsuki stumbled, distracting Shizuru for long enough that Haruka grabbed the naginata and tried to wrench it from her grip. She didn't let go, but Haruka used the weapon to pull Shizuru towards her, landing a mean punch to her jaw.

Haruka pulled Kiyohime away from Shizuru and threw it to the ground, earning a punch to the face for her effort. Shizuru squared off against Haruka, both ducked and dodged, each landed a blow but nothing decisive. Shizuru kept on the offensive, as hard as Haruka tried to turn the tables she couldn't stop the woman. _Damn, she's good._

Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka saw a few men line up so she threw herself down. Natsuki shouted at Shizuru to follow suit but it was too late. The men fired and several slugs pierced Shizuru's armor and threw her to the ground. Natsuki ran to her and fell to her knees at her side, Shizuru coughed up blood, "Natsuki?" Natsuki started pulling at her armor, "We need to get this off you, find a medic." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and held it, "I would gladly die for you, Natsuki." Natsuki shook her head, tears started to fall, "Don't you fucking do this to me, you're not going to die. I love you and you're not going to die."

The battle had moved towards the center of town. Haruka got to her feet, the soldiers advanced on them. She surveyed the scene before her, Shizuru bleeding on the ground and Natsuki trying to save her. Her thoughts turned to the woman who waited for her in Nagasaki, she pictured herself dying with Yukino crying over her. The men stood over the two women, Haruka held up her hand, "Stop." She took off her jacket and knelt by Shizuru, "Do any of you have medical supplies?" The men lowered their guns, one of them handed her his medkit, "They are the enemy, Captain." Haruka helped Natsuki remove Shizuru's armor, "There are more enemies, go kill them."

They got her armor off and Haruka started digging the slugs out, Shizuru cried out. Natsuki held her close and ran a hand through her hair, "Why are helping us, Armitage?" Haruka continued her bloody work, "Do you love this woman, Kuga?" Natsuki looked down at Shizuru who was sweating and pale, "Yes." Haruka finished pulling out the slugs and started binding the wounds, "I respect you both, willing to fight for what you believe in and what you love. When I saw you crying for her, I imagined how Yukino would feel if that was me dying on the street. It's a terrible thing to lose someone you love, both of us know that."

Shizuru had passed out and Haruka had finished binding her wounds, "You need to get her to Kyoto and to a doctor as soon as you can. There are carriages on the edge of town, I will help you carry her to one and you need to leave." Natsuki carried Shizuru's upper body and Haruka carried her legs, "You're letting us go?" They carried her to a horseless carriage and set Shizuru inside, "You'll need to find a horse, there should be one around here, and one more thing. From here we are marching to Kyoto, and the Samurai are going to lose this war. Get out, while you can."

Haruka ran off to rejoin her troops, Natsuki searched until she found a horse in a nearby barn, she hitched it to the carriage and set off for Kyoto keeping worried eyes on Shizuru in the back. _The Samurai are going to lose, and I don't want to lose you._

-RB-

The Samurai were putting up a resistance, holding the center of town. They heard the ground shake and saw Miyu charging into town from the east, Haruka and her remaining forces approached from the south. The Samurai were surrounded. Homura had been looking for Natsuki and, failing to find her, had taken command of the Samurai forces himself.

At the moment he was holed up in Mai's restaurant with several of his warriors, the Samurai were preparing for their last stand. Miyu and Haruka stood before the restaurant when Homura and his warriors emerged, threw down their weapons and fell to their knees, "We surrender."

Haruka and Miyu approached the men, "Accepted." She motioned to some of the soldiers, "Take them into custody, see that they are cared for." Miyu and Haruka walked away while the Samurai were disarmed and led away, "We'll send a message to the General, let him know that Fuuka is ours. Make preparations for our march to Kyoto. We're leaving as soon as we are able." _And don't let me find you there Natsuki, I won't spare you again._


	26. Chapter 26

Blood For Blood

Haruka and Miyu arrived in Kyoto to find the Samurai surrendering in droves and the last of the resistance wiped out. The Samurai Rebellion was over with relatively few losses on both sides. Miyu looked over at Haruka, "So this is how it ends, huh? A bunch of warriors on their knees. Somewhat anticlimactic, if you ask me." Haruka shrugged, "Would you prefer we slaughtered them?" Miyu thought about it, "When you put it that way, I guess not. What are you going to do now?" Haruka pointed to a building on the end of the street, "My mother worked there, maybe if I find her office I can discover something about her death." Miyu asked, "Do you want me to come with you?" Haruka shook her head, "This is personal."

They stopped in front of the building and dismounted, Miyu held out her hand, "I guess this is good bye, then." Haruka shook her hand, "It seems that way. You take care Ms. Grear, I wish you and Alyssa the best." Miyu smiled, "You too, Armitage, I hope everything works out for you and Yukino."

Miyu mounted up and rode away, Haruka turned her attention to the building before her. Inside she found people working at their desks, as if the war outside hadn't happened. _Just how much of what we do affects them? _She walked down several hallways until she came to the door that she remembered, from her only visit there, to be her mother's. She took a deep breath and opened the door, a man looked up from the desk and at her, "Can I help you, Miss?"

Haruka stood at attention, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but my mother used to work in this office and I was wondering if I might look around a bit?" The man looked her up and down, "Would your name be Haruka Armitage?" Haruka looked surprised, "Yes, why?" The man reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out an envelope, it was addressed to her. "This was in here when I got transferred to this office. It looked important so I kept it in there. Your mother must have intended to send it to you." He handed her the letter and Haruka bowed low, "Thank you, this means a lot to me." The man smiled, "No problem." He returned to his work and Haruka walked outside and leaned against the building. She opened the letter slowly, almost reverently, with a tenderness that she had never spared for her mother. The script was messy, as if it had been written in a hurry.

_Dear Haruka,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As I write this men from the shogunate are coming to take me away. They say I've committed treason, but I know the truth. I have secretly been seeing a man named Renzo, and his subordinate, a slimy man named Kimikura, has been after his position. Recently they intercepted a letter I had sent to America, and now this treason charge was called up. I may not survive this, and if I don't I want you to know that I love you._

_I know that I've never treated you right, and for that I'm sorry. Your father's death weighed heavy on me and every time I looked in your eyes it reminded me of him. I may have been cold to you, but I still cared for you and want nothing but the best for you._

_With all my love,_

_Rachel Armitage_

A single tear traced a line down Haruka's cheek. _For what it's worth, mom, I forgive you. Now to see to your killer, and lay your spirit to rest._

-RB-

It was the middle of the afternoon when Haruka arrived at the building the military had commandeered for their headquarters. She found Kimikura's office quickly and stepped inside to find him sitting at his desk. He looked up at her as she walked in, "Armitage, great job at Fuuka, you saved us a lot of grief and bloodshed." Haruka flipped Diana into her hands and cocked the firing pin, she put the rifle right up to the General's head, "You had Rachel Armitage and Kuga Renzo killed, didn't you?" Kimikura showed no fear of remorse, "Yes, he had foolish ideas about what the army could have been. The Samurai would never have accepted his offer, this conflict would have happened anyway, and would have been a lot bloodier if he had still been General. When my men intercepted the letter from Rachel, your mother I presume, I saw an opportunity to do good for the empire as a whole. I took it, and I don't apologize for what I did."

Haruka's jaw was set, her finger tensed on the trigger, Kimikura looked into her eyes, "What do you want, Armitage? Money? I will give you all I have and more." Haruka answered, "What do I want? Blood for blood, revenge." Haruka's finger came dangerously close to pulling the trigger, Kimikura showed a hint of fear.

Haruka lowered the rifle, "Killing you won't bring my mother back, but will get me killed. Before I met Yukino, I would have pulled that trigger without a second thought. But Yukino's waiting for me in Nagasaki, and I won't leave her alone." Kimikura breathed deeply when Haruka slung Diana back onto her shoulder, she took off her coat and officer's bars and tossed them on the desk, "This is my resignation, I'm done fighting." She walked out of the office and Kimikura released the breath he had held for the last minutes.

-RB-

Three days later, the long ride to Nagasaki was over, Haruka stepped off the train and walked down the Main Street towards the house that was hers. She stopped at a stall to buy a bouquet of flowers and picked her way through the crowd until she stood in front of her house, trying to find the right words to say. She heard her name called and turned in time to catch Yukino, who practically threw herself at Haruka. Yukino put her arms around Haruka, who spun around from the force of the hit and finally settled into a comfortable embrace. Yukino buried her head in Haruka's chest, "I missed you." Haruka held her close, "I missed you more." Haruka stepped back and handed Yukino the flowers, "I thought you might like these." Yukino took the flowers and smelled them, "These are nice. So, how did it go with the war?"

Haruka and Yukino walked into the house hand-in-hand, "I quit the army, I'm done fighting for other people and I'm ready to start living for myself." Haruka sat down and Yukino started making tea, "If you're not in the army anymore, what are we going to do?" Haruka sighed, "Actually, I've been thinking a lot about that. How would you like to go to America with me?" Yukino set two cups of tea down and sat next to Haruka, laying her head on Haruka's shoulder, "I want to be wherever you are, my love. If that's in America, then so be it." Haruka put her arm around Yukino and held her, "What if I went to the bedroom?" Yukino chuckled and kissed Haruka on the cheek, "Then I would definitely want to be there." Haruka took a sip of her tea, "I was thinking we could go to Virginia, reclaim the land that belonged to my father. We should be able to get it running in no time."

"I only have one request," Yukino held Haruka's hand to her chest, "that we go see my parents before we leave." Haruka kissed her on the forehead, "Whatever you want, honey. We can even bring them with us." Yukino shook her head, "My father wouldn't go, he's too old and stubborn." "Speaking of old," Haruka teased, "we had a deal, Yukino. I returned from the war so you need to tell me how old you are." Yukino groaned, "Here I thought you might have forgotten about that. I am one year and seven months younger than you." Haruka started counting her fingers and Yukino laughed, "I'm forty, sweetheart." Haruka pouted, "Don't laugh at me, I never was any good with figures," Haruka rubbed Yukino's back, "except for yours." Yukino kissed her on the lips, "Show me."

-RB-

They packed up their few belongings and took a ship out to Takata to see Yukino's parents. Shizuko was sweeping the walkway when she saw them walking towards the house, Yukino bounded up and hugged her, "Yukino, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Yukino answered, "We've been keeping well, Haruka quit the army." Haruka walked up behind them, Shizuko embraced her as well, "Why, if I may ask?" Haruka simply answered, "I'm ready to move on with my life." Shizuko smiled, "That must make Yukino happy, she no longer has to worry about you. Come inside, your father will be happy to see you."

Masahiro stood up from the table when his family entered, "Yukino? I didn't expect to see you here." Yukino hugged her father and Haruka shook his hand, "I heard the Samurai have surrendered, congratulations." They sat at the table while Shizuko made them all tea, "I no longer work for the army, I'm retired." Masahiro smiled at her, "How do you like it? Retirement, that is." Haruka shrugged, "It's less exciting, sure, but I get to spend more time with Yukino and that's always good. I want to move back to America and rebuild my family's farm."

"A noble goal, I assume that you're taking Yukino with you." Haruka held Yukino's hand under the table, "I would like to, but that decision is ultimately up to her." Yukino nodded, "Yes, father, I'm going with her to America." Shizuko poured each a cup of tea before siting down beside Masahiro, who said, "After being tied down to that man I don't blame you for wanting to leave. Just promise you'll write to us, okay." Yukino smiled and agreed, Masahiro looked at Haruka, "And you had better take good care of my daughter." Haruka put her arm around Yukino, "You don't have to worry about that, sir. She's in good hands."

Shizuko asked, "When were you planning to leave?" Haruka responded, "In a couple of days, when isn't really important. Yukino wanted to see you and I don't want to leave before she's ready to." Shizuko smiled warmly, "That's really thoughtful, you two can stay in Yukino's old room for as long as you need."

Yukino helped her mother clear the table while Haruka walked with Masahiro around the property. "Have you ever run a farm before, Haruka?" Haruka replied, "My father taught me when I was young, after all these years I hope I still remember." Masahiro grabbed her shoulder, "It will come back to you, and your father would have been proud of you." Haruka looked up to the heavens, "Do you think so?" Masahiro merely responded, "I know so."

-RB-

They stayed with Yukino's parents for a week before saying their farewells and heading to Edo where Haruka found them a ship to America. They stayed in Edo for a short time while the ship was being readied to sail. Haruka and Yukino walked down the Main Street when Haruka spotted someone familiar walking towards them. Yukino didn't recognize the tall, dark haired woman or her light haired companion. Haruka did, "Kuga, how odd to run into you here."

Haruka and Natsuki shook hands, then Haruka shook hands with Shizuru, "I see your injuries have healed." Haruka introduced Yukino, "This is my lover, Yukino." Natsuki and Shizuru both shook hands with Yukino, Natsuki inquired, "Did you find anything out about your mother?" Haruka explained, "Yes, I found out that she's dead, and nothing I do will bring her back. I'm tired of bloodshed, so I retired from the army and am taking Yukino with me to Virginia. Did you surrender with your kin?"

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand, "I guess you could say I found what was important in life. We're going to visit a friend of mine from my last visit to Edo." Haruka bowed her head to her former adversary, "For what it's worth, you're one hell of a warrior." They parted ways, Shizuru and Natsuki entering the geisha house and Haruka and Yukino making their way to their hotel room.

Yukino laid on the bed, "Haruka, what's America like?" Haruka sat down beside her, "It's a lot like here, but so much different." Yukino looked confused, "That doesn't make sense." Haruka rubbed her back, "It will when you get there." Haruka lay down beside Yukino and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you're coming with me, I would hate to go back alone." Yukino held her, "I love you, and I'll never let you be alone again."

**This chapter closes out Haruka and Yukino's story, hopefully in a satisfying manner.**


	27. Chapter 27

The Decline of the Samurai

Natsuki sat by Shizuru's bed in Kyoto, she had arrived there two days ago and found Youko who immediately set to healing Shizuru's injuries. She had yet to wake, and Natsuki had had plenty of time to think. Without a word, she stood up and walked out of the room. She encountered Mai on the way out, "Are you going back to the fight, now?" Natsuki's eyes were filled with determination, "No, the war is over. I've seen enough of it for my lifetime, I just want to stay by her side now." Mai embraced Natsuki, who returned it, "Maybe you can move forward now." Natsuki smiled, "Instead of running backwards."

They heard a faint voice from the other room call, "Natsuki?" and she practically ran to find Shizuru trying to sit up. Natsuki gently pushed her back down to the bed, "Youko said that you can't get up just yet." She said it with a smile and Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Don't enjoy this too much, Natsuki." Natsuki's smile faded, "I haven't had anything to enjoy lately. Just hearing your voice is such a relief. I thought you would die for sure, and I've lost enough family for one lifetime." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and held it to her chest. "Family?" Natsuki leaned over the bed and kissed her gently on the lips, "Yes, you're my wife, remember?"

They both started laughing, Shizuru started coughing and Natsuki looked worried, "It hurts to laugh." Natsuki ran her hand through Shizuru's hair, Shizuru looked up at her with sadness in her eyes, "Are you going back to the war?" Natsuki shook her head, "There is no more war, it's over. The remaining Samurai forces surrendered once they realized they were surrounded and outgunned. Masashi Takeda died two days ago, and his rebellion died with him." Shizuru winced, "Will you tell me a story? To take my mind off the pain." Natsuki thought about it, "I don't really know any stories, but I can tell you what happened to Takeda. At least what I've heard about how it happened."

-RB-

Takeda was in trouble. Word had reached him about the outcome of the battle at Fuuka, as much as he wanted to be angry at Natsuki, he understood that the military had overrun it, sending half of their forces to take it while only half harried the defenses at Kyoto. Takeda was not filled with anger, only regret that he had not seen through the ploy and sent more troops to Fuuka.

The military had offered amnesty to any Samurai who laid down his weapons and surrendered. This was too good an offer for most of the Samurai warriors, who were faced with either dying on the battlefield or going home to their families. That was an easy choice for them. Takeda lost over half of his forces in one day. Surrounded by a larger force and with his morale shattered Takeda did the only thing he knew how to do. What had been drilled in his head for his whole life.

He and any men who were still loyal to him dug in at a local hotel and prepared themselves for their last stand. The armies that marched on them numbered in the thousands, Takeda took one hundred men with him into that final battle. Each man mounted a horse and rode out to face the military lines. In the ensuing battle they were gunned down to the last man.

History may say that Takeda was a traitor and a rebel, that he fought a pointless war against time and tide and gave his life for meaningless titles. One thing can be said about him, however, that he gave every ounce of life in him for a cause that he believed to be just, and he faced his end with courage and valor.

-RB-

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand, "It's sad to know that he perished." Natsuki shook her head, "Sad? No, in the end he's the only person who got what he wanted. He died a Samurai, he and all those that were with him died with the honor they had fought for." Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's hand tightly, "Do you wish you had been with them?" Natsuki squeezed back, "No, here with you is where I want to be."

Youko walked in, "Good, you're awake." She handed Shizuru a small bottle, "Drink this, it will help with the pain." She drank it and immediately felt better, but disoriented. Her head fell to the pillow and she could barely hear Youko through the haze, "There's no sign of infection, given enough time to rest she'll be fine." She heard Natsuki respond, "That's a relief." She tried to talk but her words were so slurred that no one could understand. She felt a hand run through her hair and it calmed her, "Just go to sleep, Shizuru, I'll be here when you wake up."

When Shizuru woke up she had no idea what time it was, she looked over and found Natsuki sleeping in the chair beside the bed. _You kept your promise._ She sat up with some difficulty and woke Natsuki, who heard the bed creak and woke up grunting. "Good morning, Natsuki. What's for breakfast?" Natsuki gathered her wits, "Shizuru, it's the middle of the night and you probably shouldn't be up yet."

Shizuru lay back down, "Then why don't you lay down with me?" Natsuki started to explain but was cut off, "If I'm going to lay in this bed, it's going to be with you in it." Natsuki was too tired to argue and lay down next to Shizuru on the small bed. Shizuru threw the blanket over them and held her close, "Natsuki, will you take me to Edo?" Natsuki was falling asleep, "Sure, it's beautiful there." Shizuru kissed her on the forehead, "So I've heard, but I've never been there. With the store gone, maybe I deserve a vacation." Natsuki drifted off to sleep knowing Shizuru was safely next to her.

-RB-

Over the next week, Shizuru's wounds healed and she recovered her strength, though she would bear the scars for the rest of her life. When Natsuki worried over them, Shizuru explained that to her they were a badge of honor and represented the time when she was willing to give everything for the one she loved. While Shizuru was healing, Natsuki was arranging a trip for her and Shizuru. When Shizuru felt well enough to travel, she and Natsuki made the four day long trip to Edo.

When they arrived, Shizuru was awed by the sight of the ocean, which she had never seen before. "It's beautiful. What's on the other side?" Natsuki answered, "America." Shizuru wondered, "What do you think it's like over there?" Natsuki shrugged, "Probably just like here, but very different." Shizuru was bewildered, "What does that mean?" Natsuki laughed, "I don't know. It sounded cool though, right?" They laughed together the rest of the way to their hotel room.

Shizuru demanded that Natsuki show her around the town and, as they were taking in the sights, Natsuki passed by a building she recognized. "Let's go in here, I want to say hello to someone." Shizuru noticed the sign over the door and teased, "A geisha house, Natsuki? What's on your mind, hmm?" Natsuki rolled her eyes when she and Shizuru simultaneously spotted someone they knew in the crowd.

"Kuga, how odd to run into you here." Shizuru's hand tightened into a fist, but Natsuki calmed her with a touch. She shook hands with Haruka who then shook hands with Shizuru, "I see your injuries have healed." Natsuki noticed a mousy woman standing next to Haruka, "This is my lover, Yukino." Both Shizuru and Natsuki thought the same thing, _I would never have guessed._

After they shook hands with Yukino, Natsuki asked, "Did you find out anything about your mother?" Haruka's answer was simple and mirrored what Natsuki herself had struggled with, "Yes, I found out that she's dead, and nothing I do will bring her back. I'm tired of bloodshed, so I retired from the army and am taking Yukino with me to Virginia. Did you surrender with your kin?" Natsuki wouldn't admit it, but she felt like she understood the American woman.

She held Shizuru's hand, "I guess you could say I found what was important in life. We're going to visit a friend of mine from my last visit to Edo." Haruka bowed her head, a gesture which both Natsuki and Shizuru returned, "For what it's worth, you're one hell of a warrior." They parted ways, Haruka and Yukino continued walking while Shizuru and Natsuki entered the geisha house.

The woman inside immediately recognized Natsuki, "Ms. Kuga, are you here to see Mistress Nao?" As if on cue the woman herself walked down the stairs, "Kuga Natsuki, I never thought I'd see you again." She approached Natsuki and hugged her, earning a glare from Shizuru. "You must be Shizuru, Natsuki wouldn't shut up about you. Though I must admit, you are gorgeous." She hugged Shizuru, who smiled back, "You do have a way with words, Ms. Yuuki. Natsuki has told me a lot about you as well."

Nao led them up to her new office, which was decked out in silk and bright colors. Natsuki commented, "You've really moved up in the world, haven't you?" Nao sat in a large chair behind her desk, "When the old mistress retired I was next in line, so now I have to deal with all the business matters that arise. It's such a pain in the ass." Shizuru and Natsuki sat down across the desk from Nao who asked, "I heard about the Samurai defeat in Kyoto. I thought you might have died with them, but it's good to see you alive still. So what brings you to Kyoto?"

"Shizuru, here, wanted to come here on vacation and since I quit the war I thought I could use the break." Nao asked, "Why did you quit the war?" Natsuki answered, "When we were fighting at Fuuka, Shizuru got badly hurt and I realized that being with her is more important than anything to me, so when I got to Kyoto I surrendered and got her to a doctor." Nao looked at Shizuru, "You seem no worse for wear, you're still radiant." Shizuru smiled, "You're sweet, but I guess that's why you're the matron."

Nao, Natsuki and Shizuru talked late into the night and when they got to their hotel room both Shizuru and Natsuki were practically falling asleep. They fell into the bed and lay in each other's arms. Shizuru pulled the wolf's head charm out of her sleeve and Natsuki saw it. "Is that the charm I gave you when I left for the war?" Shizuru nodded and held it to her chest, "Yes, it was all I had of you while you were gone. Do you still have the handkerchief I gave you?" Natsuki lowered her eyes, "No, I must have lost it somewhere. I'm sorry." Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's chest, "It's okay, it did it's job and brought you back to me." Natsuki rested her head on the pillow and, for the first time since her mother had died, she felt at peace.

-RB-

In the coming months, Natsuki would help Shizuru rebuild the store in Fuuka which, after news of the major battle fought there became a major tourist attraction. Shizuru still sold her books while Natsuki made tea and coffee that she had imported from the Americas, and their store quickly became a popular hotspot in the town.

Mai and Tate's restaurant expanded as well, eventually she hired enough workers that neither of them had to work again. Midori's designs became a source of high fashion among noblemen and women and she amassed a small fortune, which she used to build her and Youko a house in the hills. All of their lives, indeed the town itself, had been greatly affected when, a little less than a year prior, a female Samurai had arrived bringing with her life and death, love and hate, and redemption to a once lost soul.

**This chapter closes Shizuru and Natsuki's storyline and Running Backwards as a whole. I would like to thank anyone who has read Running Backwards in it's entirety, and I hope it was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write. A big thank you to anyone who reviewed, because those kept me writing and helped me see my first story to a close. If you enjoyed this story, I also write another Shiznat fanfic called Taking Over Me, and a FLight fanfic called Don't Strike Out, Farron.**


	28. Epilogue

**Though I've written a few stories since, I've never forgotten about this one. It was always intended to have an epilogue, I just never wrote it. My hands nearly shook as I began to write this scene, nostalgia. Again, thank you to everyone who ever read this tale. I can never thank you enough for making my dream come true.**

Epilogue

Twenty years after the decline of the Samurai, Natsuki swept the patio of her and Shizuru's establishment, enjoying the crisp autumn air as it wafted gently by on a light breeze. She could never explain why, but this was her favorite time of year. A boy that she recognized as the local mail carrier approached the store and waved to her. "Hey, Ms. Kuga. I have a package for you."

Natsuki furrowed her brow. _A package? Who would send me a package?_ The boy walked up and handed her a box wrapped in brown paper with characters on it that she recognized as English but couldn't read and her name in hiragana written boldly across the front. "From America? Who do we know in America?"

She thanked the boy and handed him a few coins for his efforts, he bowed politely and continued on his way. She opened the door to the store and found her wife asleep behind the counter. Natsuki snuck across the floor, needless since Shizuru was a deep sleeper, set the package on the counter and leaned in close. "Wake up, my love."

She kissed her softly and Shizuru's eyes fluttered open. "Wha?" A line of drool fell from her mouth onto her kimono. While Natsuki had adopted a more western style of dress; typically pants, a shirt and the occasional hat, Shizuru was still very traditional in her dress, still wearing kimono on a daily basis, though occasionally she would wear one of Natsuki's shirts if it was in reach.

"Get up, lazy." Natsuki stood with her arms folded, her green eyes boring into Shizuru.

Shizuru whined, "Natsuki is so mean in the morning."

"It's three o'clock, Shizuru. Plus we got a package." Natsuki motioned towards said package that lay on the counter. "From America."

"Who do we know in America?" She took the package from the counter and noticed it was light. Whatever was in it didn't seem to weigh a thing. She handed it to Natsuki. "Open it."

Natsuki took it and drew the knife that she kept on her belt, cutting a perfect line through the center. It was a cardboard box and her eyes widened when she looked inside. "Oh my god, it can't be."

Shizuru was more than curious, in their long relationship she had never heard her wife react like that. "What is it?"

Natsuki pulled from the box a worn piece of cloth with a few holes in it from years lying in a forgotten corner of a room. A memento given to her by the woman she loved, a memento she carried through war and hell, had lost in the ensuing struggle, and had now somehow made it's way back into her life. In the center of the cloth was embroidered a red heart with two names written in hiragana in the center.

_Fujino Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki._

A single tear wound it's solemn way down Natsuki's cheek and to her mouth which was turned up in a smile. "I never thought I would see this again." She held it to her chest, "I used to kiss it every night when I was in my tent, to remind me of you."

Shizuru stood and embraced her love, kissing away the single tear. "I used to do the same with that wolf token you gave me. How weird." She noticed a piece of paper still remained in the box. She reached in and pulled it out, it was written in a neat script.

_To Ms. Kuga Natsuki:_

_I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Yukino Armitage, wife of Ms. Haruka Armitage. I was going through some of our old things when I found a handkerchief with you and Ms. Fujino's names on it. I decided to send it to you immediately, against Haruka's wish to keep it as a war trophy won from that "traitorous Kuga woman" as she calls you._

_She is well, though her eyesight suffers and she has grown more ornery in her later years. Isn't that a lovely word? I picked it up while living out here, I have learned to speak fairly good, if not broken, English. Haruka laughs at me for it, but as I said she can't see too well so I like to play tricks on her. Sometimes I'll move her favorite chair a foot to the left so she goes to sit down and falls right to the floor. (Scribbles form a half word on the page) _

_Forgive me, I was laughing too hard. Anyway, how is life for you? Are you and Ms. Fujino still together? We would love to hear from you, please write soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Yukino Armitage._

Shizuru read the letter aloud and Natsuki's first reaction was to ball her fists. "A war trophy? Traitorous Kuga woman? I have half a mind to go to America and beat her senseless."

Shizuru continued to read.

_PS. I apologize if this letter caused you to ball your fists and swear violence against Haruka, I assure you she has nothing but the utmost respect for you_.

Shizuru looked at the letter quizzically. "What a clever woman." Natsuki, however, continued to stomp around the shop in a fit of anger until the door opened and Midori entered. Shizuru waved. "Hey, Midori. What brings you in today?"

"Just getting away from Youko for a bit. She woke up in a bad mood this morning and has been ranting about everything." She noticed Natsuki pacing around, still unaware of her presence. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, really happy in fact."

Shizuru held up the handkerchief and Midori smiled in recognition of her work. "You found it, that's great. I know the two of you looked everywhere for that thing." She felt the fabric, the age of it flowed through her fingertips. "That's been a long time now. Twenty years, right."

Natsuki had finished her rant and now stood nearby. "Something like that." She looked up to the place where Duran and Kiyohime were mounted, side-by-side. "That was a hell of a time, wasn't it?"

"Are we going to write back?" Shizuru asked Natsuki who responded with a shrug.

"I suppose we should."

-RB-

The letter traveled from Fuuka, through Kyoto and finally wound up in Edo. It traveled to the docks, where it awaited transport on a ship to America. A gentleman passed by and happened to notice the name of the sender. He was a frequent patron of a nearby geisha house and recognized the name by a picture kept by it's matron, Yuuki Nao.

That night he sat in that same geisha house and remembered the earlier incident with the letter. "So I happened to be by the docks this afternoon and a most curious thing caught my attention."

An older, red-haired geisha turned her attention to him. "And what would that be, Mr. Tanaka?"

"A letter bearing the name Kuga Natsuki. Isn't that the name on the picture in your office? The picture of you and that dark-haired woman."

Nao's vision drifted away and a smile parted her lips. "Yes, Kuga Natsuki was very dear to me. She was a warrior, you know. A Samurai."

"A lady Samurai? Preposterous."

Nao's glare turned cutting. "And why is that so hard to believe? Is it because you truly think women are subservient, or is it that you yourself are a coward." She stood and glared down at Mr. Tanaka with a face that showed her contempt. "Kuga Natsuki was my first love, and I will hear no insult towards her."

All action had stopped in the geisha house and everyone held their breath. Never had they seen their matron this angry. Nao turned her back on the man, whom had bowed his head in shame. "Leave this place, and never return."

Nao trudged up the stairs and into her office, she walked across the floor and up to an old, framed picture of her and Natsuki standing in a courtyard in central Edo. It was during a festival and they were both smiling profusely, even Natsuki who was normally so stern. She ran her finger along the chin of photo Natsuki. "We both deserve to be happy, Natsuki." The picture stood next to a more recent picture of herself with her husband and two children. "I know I am."

-RB-

Yukino awoke and yawned, stretching her arms and legs to release herself from sleep's hold. She opened the door to the main room of the house and found Haruka sitting in her chair listening to an orchestral recording on her brand new phonograph. The farm had become very profitable over the last few years. Where Haruka had done all of the work at first, after a few years she had made enough money to hire men to work the fields for her.

She didn't notice or hear Yukino's approach, but felt her when she sat across her lap, her legs hanging over the armrest and her arms around Haruka's neck. She kissed her tenderly. "Good morning, dear."

Haruka chuckled at Yukino's heavy accent as she always did, earning a reproachful glance from the woman. Since she couldn't see it she didn't really care. "We got some mail today. Will you open it?"

Yukino stood and found the mail on the kitchen counter. She flipped through, mostly bills from suppliers and several product requests that she would sort through later. Two envelopes caught her attention, one from Kuga Natsuki and the other from Miyu Grear.

She turned off the phonograph, opened Natsuki's letter and read it to Haruka.

_Dear American dog,_

_Natsuki made me write that. We greatly appreciated the return of the handkerchief. It is a precious heirloom and a reminder of a difficult time in our lives. _

_In answer to your question, yes me and Natsuki have been together these last twenty years. It is good to see that your relationship with Ms Armitage has lasted as well. I also notice that you take her name. Is love of our kind accepted in America? Perhaps we should consider moving there._

_In response to your other question, life has gone on rather simply since the war. We and the other residents have rebuilt Fuuka and we opened another bookstore. Our lives are great, and it's good to hear you are in good health as well. Write to us soon, we hope to hear from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki._

Haruka listened to the reading of the letter and smiled. "American dog, that woman's still got some fight in her."

Yukino opened the other letter and read through it quickly. "There's also one from Ms. Grear."

_Dear General Armitage,_

_It has been many years since Japan. I have heard that you now run a farm in Virginia. I would love to come visit sometime, catch up on the twenty odd years we've missed._

_In case you were wondering, I did manage to retrieve my daughter, Alyssa, from my bastard ex-husband who was keeping her from me. He lost his company in the process and is now living as a beggar in the streets of Boston. You may have seen it in the paper. She lives with me, now, in a single story house overlooking a church. It's quite beautiful in the evenings. I've found work as a fisherman, I currently own two boats and have my eye on a third. _

_How has your life been? Are you and that Yukino woman still together? If you're ever in Boston look me up, and write me back as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Miyu Grear._

Haruka sat and patiently listened to the reading of the letter. "That was her daughter?" Enclosed was a picture of the two of them in front of the Old City Hall in Boston. Haruka held it close so she could see it. Miyu had aged nicely, though her hair had gone white and her skin now sagged in places. Alyssa looked vibrant, however, her golden hair blowing as if a sudden gust had struck and her blue eyes piercing through the photo. "They don't look anything alike."

Yukino set the letter down with Natsuki's on the counter and took her place in Haruka's lap. "We had some good times, didn't we?"

Haruka held Yukino close, "I wouldn't trade them for the world." In Edo, Nao tucked her children into bed, kissing each on the forehead and wishing them a good night's sleep. In Fuuka, Natsuki lay down next to Shizuru, who was already asleep. She curled up next to her and held her close, fulfilling the promise she had made twenty years ago to never let her go.


End file.
